


A Discovery of Myths

by Divano_Messiah



Series: Supernatural Sub-Human Minority Living Rights Association [1]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 114,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 超自然亚人类少数族裔生存权益联合会paro，一群非人类社畜的故事，妖鬼雀&吸血鬼修。伦敦再会篇。配对为朱雀/鲁路修。





	1. 议题1：联合会主席又失踪了该怎么办呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “没办法，等她自己回来就行了，散会吧。”

那个亚裔面孔的男人在盯着自己看。

已经入夜了，游荡在外的人群基本由疲惫归家的上班族、精力充沛的学生以及刚刚预备开始夜间生活的倒差人士构成，那个男人看起来不属于其中任何一类。他倚靠在吧台边，酒保刚替他启开一瓶金酒，他用指尖叩击面前的空杯，恰好在酒液倒入的一瞬间回过眼来。他的面相还年轻，披着并不像工作着装的浅咖色宽松外衣，灯光下他的眼睛是明亮的绿色，好似东方的冷玉，对于亚裔来说有些稀罕。

鲁路修前去吧台讨要一杯金汤力的时候和那个人错肩而过了一次，此后那双眼睛便追了过来，再三扫视向他所处的昏暗角落。这不是什么难以察觉的事情，入夜后他的五感变得灵敏了许多，想要捕捉到一道目光再容易不过了。没什么敌意，也没什么赤裸裸的欲望，更像是纯然的好奇，仿佛下一秒就会拨开人群走至他身前抛出一句老套的开场白，用于搭讪或用于叙旧都差不多。这让藏在角落阴影中的吸血鬼不禁沉思起来，以为自己是露出了什么破绽。按理来说不该的，他出门前仔细漱过口，喷过一些香水，身上应当没有气味，甚至连消遣用的杯中物都不是什么显眼的颜色。话说回来，全然属于人类的消遣方式让他胃里有些发冷，看样子最好仅限于这一杯。

他第二次行经吧台前方时，状若无事地从盯着自己看的男人面前路过。这回他多留了些心，于是他嗅到那个人身上一些不太寻常的气味。老实说不太好分辨，因为那气味太过于驳杂了，有朝露和林叶，也有砂石和血灰。他的指节结实有力，大概远超出了一般都市住民应有的程度。是个危险分子，这是鲁路修唯一能评判的。然而虽说如此，那家伙的眼睛里却并没有敌意。

也有可能是伪装，毕竟这年头高明的猎人知道如何瞒过边缘物种的感官，一早都学会了隐藏自己的杀机。这不是他们头一次碰面，行动无规律也素不相识的情况下在一座城市里数日内出现两次交汇大概算是小概率事件，两次都留下印象但没有交谈的概率要更小些。鲁路修倚靠在一面挂画旁边，掂量着这算自己多心还是确实有些不对劲。先前的那次交汇发生在图书馆，他跑去打发时间，在展示屏前不慎和转身过来的某个人撞在了一块儿。绿眼睛的亚裔面孔，哼嗯。也就这么些信息了，那家伙当时手上并没有抱着纸质的大部头，看不出来是在追踪或研究什么东西。

鲁路修思索了一阵，拟定了几个稍加试探的计划，又忧虑于到底挑选其中哪一个。他在这忧虑中沉浸了几分钟，回过神来觉得这有点蠢，就像什么在酒吧里看对眼并揣起等候谁先打破僵局抛出讯号之类的烂俗戏码。他反省过后觉得是自己老妹最近窝在家里看的爱情类剧集太多了，也许有必要跟她稍微谈谈。他再度抬头看了一眼，这回直接跟窥探过来的那个人对上了视线。男人稍稍一愣，举起酒杯来稍稍一抬，旋即浅笑着转过头，自顾自地饮起了杯中液体。

“……回魂——回魂啦，哥哥。”

他的好妹妹就在这时候冒出头，也不知是何时无声无息接近他的。她在隐藏行踪上做得不错，加之他对她生不起警戒心，她的确能偶尔骗过他的感官。鲁路修垂下眼睛，望向挤到自己面前来挥动手掌的长发女孩。“你看什么入迷了？”她向他眨了眨眼，“这里有你想下手的猎物吗？”

“或许吧。”鲁路修含糊地说。在这种场合谈论“猎物”确实是个模棱两可的说法，她显然是故意的。他没有戳破她话语中那点儿暧昧的花头，侧身向吧台灯光下望去。“我不确定，好像是我先被盯上的。”

那个人不见了，清空的杯子正被酒保收走。他将语速拖得太慢，以至于当他重新望向身前的姑娘时，发觉她面上浮起了一片忧色。是不是……？她做口型道。很难说，鲁路修想。他直起腰，搭住娜娜莉的肩膀，俯身亲了亲她的头发。

“别担心。”他轻快地说，“我有预感，情况不会太糟的。”

然而他妹妹并没有被安抚下来，反而愈发忧虑地皱起眉头。“你是说仅限于这里，”她问他，“还是说当前所有的麻烦事也都一样？”

鲁路修张了张嘴，先前那点儿拿捏得当的从容迅速消失了，转变成为一声沮丧长叹。

 

时间倒回到两周以前。航班准点降落在希斯罗机场时，调整过区时的机械表指向晚六，坐在商务舱最后一排座的乘客用手掌掩住一个小哈欠，努力清除掉残余的困意后才带着他的嫡亲妹妹一道走下飞机。他们额外耗了半小时在入境和等候托运的行李上，拉着大大小小的箱包步行相当一段距离后在出口处张望了一番，终于艰难地从接机的人群中寻到了阿什弗德商会的标志。负责举牌的是先前跟他们打过交道的金发姑娘，按理来说正在休假中的商会继承人，鲁路修也不太明白她亲自前来是因为过于悠闲还是单纯地想凑个热闹。

“兰佩路基？”在他走至面前后，米蕾·阿什弗德向他扬起眉毛，嘴角扯起一个促狭微笑。这是他写在最新一本护照上的姓氏，也是他常用来跟商会方面的人打交道时的称呼。当然，对于更深一重的知情者来说，这就是个掩饰了。鲁路修努力调整了一下表情，尽可能平静地伸出手去同她交握。常人的体温比他要高上一点儿，不太明显，不那么容易发觉。

“是我。”他说。金发姑娘捏着他的手指晃了晃，松开之后潇洒转身，示意她的陪同人员帮忙拉上他们的行李，旋即向着前方象征性地一扬手。

“欢迎回到伦敦。”她说。

专车驶下公路的时候，天色正在转暗，西斜的残阳叫他生出几分感怀。城市逐渐笼罩入暮色当中，他摘下宽檐帽放在膝上，好奇地望向窗外街景。单论现代化程度，伦敦并不比同时期别的城市更为特殊，然而考虑到他上回待在这里时还是依靠马车行驶的年代，个中跨度就有些惊人了。

米蕾坐在前座，暂时收敛起了线上联络时不太正经的那部分性格，中规中矩地向他交代了不少注意事项。用于安置的时间是二十四小时，在这期间商会方面会将当地的亚人类联合会对外联络员的最新联系方式提供给他，四十八小时过后这单生意就算正式完成，如果需要商会提供新的帮助——比如说办理新的证件之类的——可以按照熟客优惠价折算。临时住处的两座冰箱里存放着大约一周分量的口粮，此后的饮食问题就得依靠他们自己解决了。长期跟边缘物种打交道的商会办事相当周到，这方面总归是无可指摘的。

然而——米蕾清了清嗓子，鲁路修提起精神来，等她道出实情中不那么中听的一部分。“虽然这话不太合适直接说出来，”她慢悠悠地说，“但是在把你们平安送到目的地之前，我还是需要再提醒一次——”

“我们目前的存款能够支撑多久？”娜娜莉扭过头来，精准地点出了问题所在。鲁路修揉了揉眉心，而米蕾回过眼来抱歉地一笑。

“半年，亲爱的。我们作为中介方只能争取到这么多。”他们的接待人说，“看在商会的面子上，最多再额外宽限一周用于搬进搬出。”

唉。鲁路修忧虑地倒入车座里，感觉自己跟外头游荡的那些天天需要为生计操心的正常人也没什么很大差别。

伦敦的房租真是见了鬼的贵，换个偏僻些的地方他们的存款大概能支撑得更久一些，然而那样一来就很难跟不列颠的联合会成员及时取得联络并进行有效沟通了。租屋坐落在西南区，沿路出城往郊野行驶一段距离就可以到达被封锁的祖宅，就这点来看地理位置还算不错。所以，他们需要在半年内走完全套遗产继承流程，把他们毫无记忆的旧宅禁制整个破解掉再建立起一套新的，与此同时还得拥有一小份收入以解决正常生活开销问题。如果他是个拥有正常学历和工作履历的普通人，想在夜间偷偷混入人群或许算不得很难。

“所以说，我亲爱的妹妹啊，要记得定期更新跟身份证明扯得上关系的履历。”他在仔细清查过后发觉自己上一个有效学位证明已经是十五年前的了，按照人类的外观年龄进行扣减无论如何都跟他的脸对不上号，遂情真意切地发出感慨，“我建议你在商会的帮助下再去念个新学位。”

娜娜莉温柔地白了他一眼。

 

时间倒回到一周以前，他们已经和当地的联合会成员搭上线，去到总部报道过一次，填写了超过一打表格，但迟迟没有正式启动遗产继承流程。对外联络员杰雷米亚·哥特瓦尔德当前用以伪装的身份是一间小酒馆的老板，夜间通宵营业，向普通人群开放，实际上是近三年来市区内边缘族群个体经常碰头的地方。超自然亚人类少数族裔生存权益联合会，这是实际全称，宗旨是多向伤害减损以及和平维系共生。在世界各处几次隐藏在阴影中浩浩荡荡的族群战争均以惨痛结局告终之后，余下的异种群体大都没了多余的野心，联合会也采用了更为温和的行事手段——翻译过来约等于“其实光是维持正常生活就快竭尽全力了”。

“有个问题是我必须告诉您的。”在昏黄灯光下，杰雷米亚神情严肃。

“请说。”鲁路修谨慎地回答。

“我们的联合会主席又一次失踪了。”暂且幻身成人形的人马沉重地说，眉心出现了两道忧虑的竖褶，“这回她失联的时间有点长，伦敦城区和郊区范围内几处常去的驻扎点也都没找见人。根据以往的经验来判断，目前的可能性有三种。”

他的脚跟在地面上蹭了蹭，鲁路修认为那是不安刨动蹄子的旧习惯所留下的后遗症。“第一，她又一次扔下手头工作自己去度假了。”杰雷米亚竖起一根手指，“以过往十年为统计区间，明确记录在案的有六次，每次持续时间都超过两周。”

“哈。”鲁路修翻了下眼睑。

“第二，她又一次在做实验的时候尝试了什么新的配方，不管是炼金术还是熬制药剂，然后实验过程中出了意外，导致她暂时进入了休眠状态。依然以过往十年为统计区间，明确记录在案的事故有十四次，其中休眠状态持续不到二十四小时的有十一次，剩余三次都在七十二小时以上。”杰雷米亚继续说，第二根手指在空中缓慢地晃了晃，“不过我们检查过她常用的几间实验室了，防御符文没有被触动，所以这种可能性在概率上要往后排。”

鲁路修点了点头，然后眼见着年长的人马垮下了脸，先前的忧虑反而消失了，变成了一种古怪的、咬牙切齿的无奈。“第三，她又一次被某个新近开始活动的人类纯净性秩序维护极端小团体给抓走了。”杰雷米亚说。尽管这分明是理论上最糟糕的可能性，他却显得没精打采兴致缺缺，好像完全提不起劲来应付。“十年来发生了十九次，然而我们也没什么特别好的办法。外围成员已经在行动了，虽然活动的人数不多。”他解释道，嘴角微妙地抽搐了两下，“毕竟每次她，呃，假意落网通常是为了寻消遣。等到差不多感到腻烦的时候，她就会自己回来的。”

“……我确认一下，”鲁路修举起手掌，“在我离开的一百六十二年间，不列颠的联合会主席一直没有换过吧？还是我和我父亲和我未曾谋面的父亲的父亲都认得的那一位吧？”

“当然。”杰雷米亚答道，“她还精神得很。”

“话说到这份上我已经不想思考民主选举和独裁问题了。”鲁路修平静地说，“我仅有的疑问在于，依照她这样的行事风格，她竟然还没把自己折腾到一命呜呼。我真是太惊讶了。”

幻身状态下的人马露出了一副深有同感的悲伤表情。

 

时间回归到他挽着妹妹的胳膊回到租屋的凌晨，一栋公寓楼的第七层，两室一厅，房间朝北，冰箱里塞满了联合会路径提供的新口粮，定价公允，而且方便，并不需要真的冒险跑出门逮着无辜的路人下嘴。娜娜莉拉上遮光帘，预备在天色更明亮之前读些睡前故事，鲁路修则回到笔记本电脑前沉思接下来到底是给联合会成员进行内部帮工稍微拿点薪水，还是干点艺术家工作进行网路售卖。在彻底安置下来之前，他们总得找点途径进行平稳过渡，一直入不敷出可不是什么良好讯号。去赌场敛财也是个候选项，不过娜娜莉大概不会很高兴。

总而言之，这并不是什么考虑邂逅的好时机，仅有的那么一点儿浪漫因素也会被简化为看上去好下嘴或者并不。他又出门转悠了两天，确信自己并没有被追踪。所以那个亚裔面孔大概并不是个专职的猎人，这让他松了口气。兼职的还算好办，通常也不会过于难缠，而最坏的可能性也不过如此，更好的可能性是他压根不用考虑这方面的危险性。

第三个夜晚他没有往市中心去，而是漫步出行，反正接连几天的等候也没有换回结果，成员内部会议也没有取得任何进展，他打算让自己稍微放松一些。事实证明心血来潮有时会取得出其不意的进展，就比如他在往郊野方向一路远走之后，他发觉有人在当地时间半夜一点的时候还在绕着篝火打转。附近没有正常的房屋和营帐，这看起来并不像什么正常的露天烧烤晚会。

那篝火未免势头过大了，而且不远处还额外搭建着一个低矮平台，上头竖立着一个支架，看起来挺像在公众视野内已经被时代淘汰的火刑柱。只是出门闲逛的吸血鬼顿住脚步，头疼于自己惹事上身的本事。夜晚中他的视力很好，足以让他看清被那伙儿戴着复古兜帽环列而立活像得了妄想症的不知名激进人类团体分子围聚在当中绑在火刑柱上的那个人的脸。

有一瞬间他产生了一种视而不见转身就走的冲动。这不是说他见死不救，而是他着实觉得那一位想脱身的话大概并不需要他来搭把手，无非就是再耗上多久的问题。困扰了他好几天的头疼又回来了，促使他在抬起脚步的时候咬了咬牙，逼迫自己往火光燃烧的方向去。他走得足够近，那伙儿看着很弱实际上真的很弱的家伙才发现他的存在。被绑的那位睁开眼睛，好奇地向他一阵张望，本来写满了无趣失望的脸孔上多出一抹兴致盎然。

“非常抱歉。”在不知名团体方面表现出轻微的敌意后，鲁路修叹了口气，“其实我也不是很想搭理她的，反而她大概率不会领情。可是如果她再不回去解决我的申请流程卡壳问题，我也很难办啊。”

他闭上双眼，不过片刻便又睁开，视野中多了一重浅淡血色。触及他目光的人们陷入短暂的静默，有一两个已经掏出武器的将举起的胳膊放下了。换做是族群战争时期，他大概会下令让面前的人们自相残杀或者自尽，可惜时代不太一样了。

“麻烦你们就地晕倒然后忘掉这个夜晚发生的事，行吗？”他耐心地说。

事情就这样很容易地解决了。他收回血瞳，脑袋一沉后恢复正常，感到有点累还有点饿。一次性控制太多人的消耗还是大了点，好在时限不太长。按照联合会原则，他们可以对边缘族群下手的人类进行一定程度的反击，所以他就地补充一点食物大概也不是不行。那么，首先，他得把要紧的事情解决。

“你自己念个咒然后赶紧下来吧？”他抬起头喊了一声，“如你所见，我手头没带刀，大概不是很方便帮你解绳子。”

话音刚落他就愣住了，因为还有个同样戴兜帽的家伙并没有倒地，这会儿不知从哪个角落冒出来，无声无息地从背后接近了绑在火刑柱上的那位，手里握着一把明晃晃的匕首。幸好他带了把防身用的小巧手枪，否则这时候现场低头从昏睡的人群当中搜刮武器大概已经来不及了。他在一瞬间决定了举枪瞄准，多年来和各种猎人争斗的经验还是能派上些用场。在他扣下扳机之前，被绑的那位忽然笑了，及时冲他摇了摇头。

“别开枪。”她说，“他是我们这边的。”

匕首落下了，轻巧地挑开她缚身的绳索。“玩够了吧？”那个来历不明的家伙问。肢体恢复自由的魔女扭扭脖子晃晃足踝，用力伸了个懒腰，懒洋洋地表扬了他一句。她看上去一点儿都不惊慌，纵身跳下粗糙搭建的平台，站到与其说是前来搭了把手不如说是想来抓人回去上班的吸血鬼面前，轻飘飘地问了声好。

当任的不列颠地区联合会主席，通用的称呼方式是C.C.，实际年龄不明但明确经历过中世纪大规模狩猎的魔女，一百六十二年来相貌也没有任何变化，连漫不经心的轻佻微笑都和过去一个样。鲁路修用拇指压了压太阳穴，感到自己的头疼有一部分不知为何转变成了胃疼，随后抬手指向那个跟在她身后跳下平台的兜帽人士。“间谍？”他简洁地问。魔女噘了会儿嘴，好像是在不满他没有先反向问候自己一声。

“哼嗯。经常在外头跟人类群体打交道的外围成员之一，一天前刚找到我。”她还是给出了答案，并向那家伙招了招手，“过来，打个招呼，这是我之前提过的布列塔尼亚后裔。”

兜帽人士晃出一道刀花，匕首迅速消失在外披底下。随后他单手掀开兜帽，露出自己的脸孔。那是一张相当正常的脸孔，能够完美融入人类当中，没有什么肉眼可见的不寻常之处，更不具有能够简单判断出实际所属的族群的特征。若只是这样，鲁路修也只会不咸不淡地打个招呼，而不是在对方再度开口之前就皱起眉头。

“慢着，我见过你。”

“三天以前在波多贝罗路的酒吧那次，以及七天前在巴比肯图书馆？我就记得这么些了。”那个绿眼睛的亚裔面孔说，轻轻耸了下肩，“我就说你身上的气息好像不太对劲，看来直觉是对的。”

篝火还未熄灭，恰好映照在他明亮的眼睛里，隐约裹带上了一丝不同寻常的色彩。冷玉上浮游起通透光亮，不似温润暖热，更像是魑魅鬼火。如此一来，先前那点儿奇异的观感更为明显了。鲁路修将已经到了嘴边的肯定回答生生咽了回去，仔细斟酌了一番，最终还是决定相信自己的那点儿感念。

“不是。”他说，“更早以前，在我回到不列颠之前，我肯定在哪见过你。”

对方好脾气地笑了笑，而C.C.在这时插了嘴。“枢木朱雀。”她没有卖关子，直截了当地给出精确具体的信息，“如果这有助于你进行回想的话。”

“——。”

鲁路修思索了片刻，在意会过来之后差点咬到了自己的舌头。

“你。”他干巴巴地说。

“我？”对方比向自己。

“你刚刚是不是想爆粗？”C.C.兴高采烈地说。还算有涵养的吸血鬼努力平复了一下呼吸，抬起手又放下，阻住了自己笔直指向那家伙的鼻子的势头。

“是啊，我流落到日本已经是很早之前的事情了，也没有在那里待太久。”他继续干巴巴地解释，眼睛盯着那个日本小伙儿看，嘴上讲给旁观的魔女听，“也就一年左右，因为世道不怎么太平就躲上山了，假装是行商途中双亲遇上海难的孤儿寄住在神社里头。”不是什么新奇的说辞，也不是什么值得大书特书的经历，然而鲁路修没忍住暗中磨了磨牙。“你。啊，你。”他瞪向那张看起来没什么不同寻常之处的脸孔，逐渐和某段遥远的记忆对上号，“有个小毛孩在我刚到地头差点饿昏力量全失的时候把我打了一顿，你记得是谁吧？”

“啊哈哈。”枢木朱雀干笑了几声，“你那时候看起来也没有比我年纪更大，你确定要叫我小毛孩吗？”

“是吗？”鲁路修反驳他，“你知道吸血鬼的幼生期到底有多长吗？”

“抱歉，我和这个种群打交道的次数不太多。”对方迅速将双手一摊。他们无声地瞪视了彼此好一会儿，被指控的一方微妙地拧起了眉毛。“所以，那么，我大概好像记起你来了。”他挠了挠后脑，“既然你实际上是吸血鬼，为什么那时候要往神社里躲？”

“如果我没记错的话，你们本土的神社对外来物种一直都是放任不管的吧？”鲁路修不客气地指出这点，“你们平时不都把退治吸血鬼的工作丢给传教士干的吗？”

“话是这么说没错……”

当年在神社算是原住户的家伙苦笑起来，看上去有那么一丁点儿不好意思。不同派系间历来没有明确分工，这也不过是一些不成文的通识，比起“不愿僭越”，称呼为“偷懒”恐怕还更确切些。不论怎样，这毕竟不是方便摆到台面上说的事情。

在最初的对峙过后，鲁路修也没真正对当年相识过的个体提起多少敌意。至此他总算确信了面前这一位是真的没打算针对自己，这才稍微松懈下来。在主观意识进行调用之后，一些依然有效的记忆片断逐渐浮现了、拼凑出更为完整的画面，于是他得以想起许久以前的那一个看起来跟自己年纪相仿的孩童。穿着道服的男孩踏踏跑过山石铺就的台阶，将体力并不充沛的同伴甩在身后，在某一处平台上回过身来，快活地展露出一个笑容。不是什么新奇的经历，也不是什么值得大书特书的过往，相较于普通人类而言，他们或许活得太漫长了。

而问题恰在于此。

“如果我的记忆没出差错的话，那至少也是江户时代末期的事情了，足够正常人在不突然暴毙的情况下死个两三回了。而你身上也没什么尸体味儿，不存在死灵拘束的可能性，看上去也没有直接换一具壳儿，也就是说——”在努力回忆了一番之后，鲁路修费解地看向面前已经或者说竟然才长成青年模样的这一位，“——你为什么还活着啊？倒霉过头被谁转化了吗？”

“应该，大概，或许，”对方挠了挠下巴，“没有吧？”

他们再度面面相觑，一旁的C.C.仿佛想说些什么，在鲁路修凑近一步开始仔细打量时又闭上了嘴。他们离得很近了，不再像之前那样困在酒精之间，也不只有擦身而过的一瞬。吸血鬼在夜间分外灵敏的感官派上了用场，让他能够从重重混杂的气味中抽离出一部分关键要素。“嗯。”他含糊咕哝道，凑得更近了些，勉勉强强克制在不会过于失礼的距离上，“不对，你身上这什么味儿，我之前以为是烟草之类的东西——”他再度辨识了一阵，在得出答案的一瞬间感到荒谬不已，以至于他在向后跳了一步的同时终于禁不住大叫起来：

“——鬼种为什么会住在神社里啊？？？”


	2. 议题2：联合会成员内部缺乏沟通该怎么办呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “杰雷米亚的地盘一直有闲散成员来来往往，想找个聊天对象的话可以去那里碰碰运气。”

西历一八六二，文久二年，江户城郊的山野间迎来了两位不速之客。先前栖身的商队遇上了山贼，两位看似年幼的旅客中较为年长的那一位便趁人不备背着同行的小妹妹逃了出来，及时避开了后续的麻烦事。时代不算太平，虽说在这样的状况下会让不着痕迹的狩猎变得更为方便，但奔波久了也很容易产生厌烦情绪。

还没走出幼生期的吸血鬼兄妹照理来说应当活在家庭庇佑下，就算习得了狩猎的技巧也不需要过早投之于实践。好在传承下来的学识在此前的十余年间已经学得七七八八，虽说无法在相对稳定的家庭环境下继续魔法或炼金术的进修还是有些可惜的。教会的势力遍布整个欧洲还要多，在外活动的吸血鬼猎人的数量也有增无减，相较而言东洋一带抱持不同信仰的国度还算不得特别糟糕。和父亲的失散以及母亲的死让他们彻底失去荫蔽，失去荫蔽意味着不够安全，被破解开半数禁制的家宅对于有经验的猎人来说毫无威慑力，加之并不愿牵扯到上一辈的复杂纠葛，及早逃窜出境才是比较明智的选择。

他的小妹妹会不定期地做噩梦，也不知道他们的母亲倒在血泊中的刺激画面还需要经过几十年才能从他们的心理阴影中淡去。他们的父亲倒是没找见尸体，只是杳无音信，同种群间流传的说法是他直接在教会的围捕净化中整个儿蒸发了。所以鲁路修·V·布列塔尼亚，年幼的布列塔尼亚家下一任继承者，实际年龄将满二十二，这会儿正带着小自己八岁看着也还要更年幼的嫡亲妹妹在江户城外的山野间跋涉。他们剩余的口粮不多了，如果他们打算远离纷争求一阵清静，接下来大概得依靠动物血液为生，按照吸血种的说法叫做素食。能够汲取到的力量不够多，不是很适合发育中的幼生体，但对付一阵也还凑合。

途径村落的僧侣点出了去往神社的道路，至此他们便向着山间进发。天气已经相当炎热了，好在山林足够繁茂，不至于叫他们完全暴露在阳光下虚弱到喘不过气。年纪更小的女孩还是有些支撑不住，靠在兄长的背后睡着了。他们抄了一段小道，就在漫长难捱的攀登即将迎来终点时，他们面前出现了一个面色不善的男孩。

现在想来，那男孩出现的时机和方式都有些奇怪。仿佛上一秒周遭还只有空荡荡的石阶和刺耳蝉鸣，下一秒他便凭空闪现在那里，没有任何多余的声息，移动的时候脚步也轻捷得不像话。鲁路修向上望去，套着宽松道服的男孩伫立在林荫中，一缕阳光恰好落在额前映亮眉眼。他的面目中并没有混入大洋彼岸的人种特征，然而那双眼睛是翡翠的颜色，和山下常见的东洋住民有很大不同。

那时鲁路修隐约察觉到了一丝违和感，但之后就被对方驱赶外来者的拳脚气昏了头脑，把所有失误都归结于自己已经饿得头晕眼花，在这样的状况下出现一些错觉也不是什么稀奇事。他们打闹的动静太大，引来了守在附近的巫女，一番劝解后算是勉强平息了争端。此后一对看似年幼的兄妹便在神社中住下了，样貌上像是十岁左右的看似同龄人的男孩在此期间充当了他们的玩伴。枢木家的独子，没有寻常的同龄人作伴，也没有任何一次去往山下的机会。夏日间有那么几次，鲁路修夜半出来游荡寻找山间的野兔和狐狸时，偶然撞见过那男孩提着灯盏夜行，映在他面容上的光亮分明是暖的，他的眼睛却还是在夜里透出几分魑魅鬼火似的不祥色彩来。

外来的兄妹在山上留居到翌年开春，在他们的生长速度比常人缓慢这点随着时间跨度的推移而被人察觉之前便请辞了。就在他们离去的那一日，男孩随他们一道走下石阶为他们送行，他停留在离山脚最近的平台处，眺望着最外的鸟居，面上浮现出几许不符合外观年岁的怅惘，然后在沉默中目送请辞的旅者迎来诀别。

……回忆结束。

百余年的时光推移足够冲淡很多事情，关于和人类相处的淡薄感念尤为如此。若不是这一桩巧遇，鲁路修大抵是很难记起属于幼生期的这一段往事的。依照维续生存的本能，能够在属于长命族群的个体记忆中留下深重一笔的几乎都是吃瘪的经历，这些经历会转化为宝贵的经验，让他们在漫长生命中更容易保全自己。而平稳快乐的日子很容易淡化流逝，时间久了便模糊到想要重拾都很困难。所以，好吧，第一时间只记起挨打的部分真的不是他的错。

在耗去两天时间才断断续续记起往事之后，鲁路修自我安慰了一阵这并不是上年纪的问题。他到年末才满一百七十八岁，在族群内确实不算上年纪。吸血种的幼年很长，但一旦成熟后停留在青年期的时期更长，几乎找不见多少躯体本身自然衰亡的案例。完全觉醒后的鬼种也是这样吗？他又分神思考起这件事。当然他自个儿是找不出多少头绪的，与其干想不如去联合会的档案库里翻翻书，或者干脆跟枢木朱雀本尊聊上几句。

距离C.C.回归主席职位过去了一周，他还在时不时想起这桩突如其来的意外。娜娜莉好奇问他是不是真被谁迷住了，他也不知道该反驳什么。联合会恢复正常运作后他提交了更多补充信息，在联合会官方委托渠道上做了登记，接下了一桩帮考古学家翻译古代魔文的活儿，并因此获得了一小笔报酬。这让他稍微松了口气，对随后的生活稍微乐观了些。此外，在杰雷米亚的酒馆里工作的钢琴师正好离职，所以鲁路修大可以每天晚上去报个到，在琴键前耗上两个小时，给较为熟悉的成员进行兼职帮工再换得一份相对稳定的收入。作为过渡期，这就算不错了。

他在太阳西斜的时候走入挂着一个醒目橘子图案招牌并弯弯扭扭拼着同义单词的小酒馆，脱下外衣仅剩衬衫，将衣袖挽起一半，准点坐到钢琴前方，以一连串即兴演奏的小调起头。随后他接下了两支曲目的点单，稍事歇息了片刻。第三支正经曲目演奏到三分之二处的时候，酒馆大门再一次被推开了。来者在门边停顿了片刻，拨开三三两两的交谈声径直向他走来。看来也是个熟客，酒保和坐在角落里打发时间的酒馆老板都没有阻拦。

“你很闲嘛，枢木先生。”鲁路修说，眼角稍稍一掀，目光又落回到琴键之间，“你是来这里等别的谁，还是来找我叙旧？”

来客好脾气地笑了笑。“一会我请一杯。”他说。鲁路修用余光多瞥了他一次，然后在按下一个和弦的同时象征性地轻叹了一声。

“看来我打听不出你真正的来意了。”鲁路修说，“那么，既然这支曲子快结束了，你还想听点什么吗？”

 

两小时的演奏后，酒馆里的人群散去了不少。临时兼职的钢琴师解脱出来，眼见着这地方的老板懒洋洋地起身，踱去吧台后方亲自调制了一杯酒，还弯下腰去额外加了些料。待酒杯再度出现时，里头盛满的便是盈着漂亮殷红的液体了，比纯粹的血浆还是要通透些，气味也没那么明显。鲁路修坐到他空出的座位上，已经落座在旁边的意外来客则笑着抬手跟他多招呼了一声。杰雷米亚点了点头，转过身去一路溜达回了工作里间，没有参与这一桌接下来的谈话。

“你怎么好像不太有精神，”在鲁路修用力揉了揉太阳穴之后，朱雀开口问他，“这不是你们的正常活动时间吗？”

“因为最近跑来酒吧通宵吵吵嚷嚷的人太多了，括弧球迷。就算是夜行生物也会感到头疼的。”鲁路修抱怨道，“这届欧冠到底什么时候才结束啊？”

他拿过特调的酒饮尝了一点儿，舒爽地吁出一口气。旁边的鬼种耸起肩膀，口头安慰了他几句，并建议他也许可以在结束工作之后去到别的更为安静的地方。那不行，鲁路修说，我对人马的库藏相当感兴趣，而杰雷米亚允许我在他睡下之后随意阅览。他又喝了一口调入了血浆的酒饮，努力定了定神，感到之前的疲累稍微缓解了一些。

“那么，你目前就在这里帮工了？”朱雀问他。鲁路修坐直了身子，双手叠在颌下，从阴暗处打量他。

“我还没想好接下来该做什么，所以平稳过渡一下。”还在走流程中的吸血鬼答道，他自认在这方面也没什么可隐瞒的，“等待批准继承的遗产里有一大笔钱款，折算完毕拿到手之后我也不见得非得留在不列颠。毕竟我回来的主要原因是娜娜莉想家了，自己倒没什么特别的想法，反正不要那些东西我也能活得很好。”

“但我听说你们最近的生计问题不太乐观。”朱雀说。

“C.C.说的？”鲁路修眯起眼睛，不知道自己该不该责怪她的多嘴。他又呷了口酒，改用单手撑着脸颊。“其实没那么糟。”他咕哝道，“如果我想的话，就算不找份正式工作，在赌桌上来钱也还挺容易的。虽然那样一来肯定会触怒我的好妹妹。”

“她不喜欢你赌博？”

“原本是不闻不问的。可是，呃。”他扯了下嘴角，“之前我们在美国待过一阵。”

“嗯？”

“我在拉斯维加斯的时候稍微有点玩过头。大概是触怒了哪个手脚不太干净的势力吧，我不知道。结果是虽然我们提到了钱，但也迎来了整整持续一个月的追杀。在那之后娜娜莉就不许我再用这种手段大规模敛财了。”

鲁路修干咳了一声，继续用喝酒来掩饰自己的尴尬。坐在他近旁的男性张开嘴，面上肌肉轻轻抽搐了一下。

“……行吧。”朱雀说，“也许你该见好就收。”

“我已经足够识相了，不然我是怎么活到今天的。”鲁路修反驳他，旋即不服气地挑起眉毛，“不过既然游戏都开盘了，哪有不获胜的道理。”

请客的一方莫名被逗乐了，安静地微笑了片刻，之后喃喃道这大概就是天生容易惹事上身的体质了，也不知道是该感慨命途不幸还是反省一下性格问题。鲁路修瞪了他一眼，警告他最好别用这个理由来解释当初的大打出手。朱雀举起双手赔罪，随后跟他碰了碰杯。他们安静地喝了会儿酒，直到两边的液体高度都下去了至少一半，这才有一方重新开腔。“夜间你们会出门狩猎吗？”朱雀问道，面上浮起一抹好奇，“我记得我小时候大晚上的还碰见过你几回。那时候你是在山间狩猎吧？我好像没有听说神职人员在血液方面遭难的问题，所以是动物？”

“那时候是的，不过现在嘛……”鲁路修咂了下嘴，“我又不是什么虐待癖或者嗜杀狂，都有血袋供应了，为什么还要费劲去袭击路人呢？成本和风险问题足够互相抵消了。”

“呃，只能食用封存的血袋的话，不会觉得口感太差吗？”朱雀怀疑道，“我的意思是，这不就等于天天吃保鲜食物吗？”

鲁路修耸了下肩。“现代人类不也天天都在吃保鲜食物吗？”

朱雀被噎住了，片刻后才吁气苦笑了起来。“你说服我了，天才。”他咕哝道，“也许我该再多请你一杯。”

他离开片刻，去敲了敲通往里间的木制门板，把杰雷米亚弄出来加调了一杯酒。他始终没有恶意，保持在足够近的距离上时，鲁路修感受得相当准确。所以他这般好奇打探是不是因为自己先前间接指控他对吸血鬼族群不够了解呢？是或不是都有些微妙。酒杯端回来了，谈话继续下去，吸血鬼半眯着眼打量阔别已久的童年玩伴，自个儿也好奇于面前这一位到底还能带来多少惊喜。

“你们只会食用人类的血液吗？”朱雀追问道，“不是说素食者猎捕动物这种。我是说，别的亚人类族群的血呢？”

“当然没那么多局限了。”鲁路修回答他，“人类的血液相当于主餐，别的物种的血可以当零食摄入一些，不论是相同的冷藏血袋还是别的血制品都一样。虽然就我自己来说，我是不怎么吃零食的。”他思索片刻，再度开口进行补充。“顺便一说，狼人的不太行。”他指出这点，“我不是对这个族群有偏见，但是就算他们不管发什么疯都很难感染到吸血鬼当然反向也一样，对我们的口味来说，他们的血也真的很难喝。”

“——噗嗤。”

这一下朱雀笑得更起劲了，止住笑声后摇头感慨果然流传甚广的传说和人类的八点档故事也不是完全不可信，至少在狼人和吸血鬼互相不对付这点上是真的。偏见自有其来源，鲁路修一本正经道。我跟部分个体还算能正常相处，但能够完全摒除族群歧视的个体总是少数，对于两边来说都是。他喝空了第一杯酒饮，伸手握向第二杯。特调出的血饮没那么冰凉，对胃部的负担还算小，他可以再多尝一些。

“同族呢？”朱雀继续问。鲁路修略一皱眉，觉得这问话有些古怪。

“这算什么问题？”他反问道，“你们鬼种难道会啃食同族吗？”

“该怎么说呢，”朱雀眨了下眼睛，“还真会。”

他说得轻描淡写，鲁路修一时间有些无言。仔细回忆一下流落日本期间所听闻过的志怪故事的话，好像确有其事。然而他直觉自己不该深究太多，压住一点儿打寒噤的冲动便拾回了自己的解释。“……其实是这样，吸血鬼的血液流速很缓，不太方便采集。”他指着自己的手腕比划了一下，“另外，我们的血液温度偏低，活性不足，也不是很适合当作食物。”

“这跟血液温度有关系吗？等等，你们的冷藏血袋难道不是直接服用的吗？”朱雀疑惑道，“我还以为就像嘬冰淇淋那样……”

“……对不起，这个形容稍微有点恶心到我了。”

鲁路修摆出一脸夸张的嫌恶，请客的一方则赔着笑脸向他道歉。他们不太认真地调侃了几句，鲁路修终于能将目光落点从对方的面上转移到别处，天性使然他这次看向了脖颈。“老实说我是有点好奇。”他思索道。一点儿酒精让他吐露心事的过程变得比平时要容易一些，但他还是没有直接说透，只是回以一个微笑，用倾斜的杯沿封住了自己的嘴。

“什么？我的血尝起来是什么样吗？”朱雀反应很快。他并没有露出被冒犯的表情，大概是件好事。“如果你打算做的话，麻烦在结束之后跟我汇报一下感想。”他说话时一脸诚挚，“我也有点好奇吸血种会怎么评判。”

“胆量不错。”鲁路修淡淡回应道，“被吸血鬼盯上通常来说并不是好事。”

天赋血瞳的力量涌动在他的意念中一闪而过，又巧妙地被他压制下去。是酒精，灯光，过近的间距，或对方毫无敌意的态度，加之一点儿怀念和好奇心。朱雀依然面无惧色，那点儿调侃对他而言或许称不上是个威胁。当然了，能够平安活到今天的鬼种自然不是什么善茬。

一小部分危险的念头消退了。鲁路修将视线游移到别处，打量起对方身上的另一些小细节。像是凸出的腕骨形状，指节屈握的角度，盖住前额的蓬松头发，这会儿他的额首间好像并没冒出什么异于常人的东西。他的耳垂上钻了不明显的洞眼，两边各有一个，但这会儿他并没带着能够用到它们的饰物。住在神社里的鬼种，听上去就跟自己跑去教会就职差不多疯。鲁路修让一些不知所谓的念头在脑海里转了几遭，决心将局面稍稍反转一下。

“话说回来，好像一直是你在单方面跟我打听。”他开腔道，“你自己又是怎么一回事啊？”

“我吗？”朱雀用伸长的食指比向自己，看起来有些惊讶，“我觉得也没什么可说的。你想知道哪方面呢？”

“很多。”鲁路修说，逐渐拖长声调，“如果你不乐意跟人交代鬼种是怎么藏在神社里当原住户的，好比说是家族机密之类的问题——”

“差不多。”

“——那至少可以谈谈你现前的状况吧？”他翻过一面手掌向上摊开，“就比如说，我看你真的很悠闲，也没听说你到哪固定上班。你的生活收入是从哪来的啊？”

朱雀沉默少顷，随后慢悠悠地提出一个问题：“你对鬼种了解多少？”

“大部分野生个体都很喜欢给人捣乱，一部分跟阴阳师关系不错另一部分特糟糕，多数个体的力量来源于血肉，身体素质极好，皮肉结实分外抗揍，就算受伤了痊愈能力也高得可怕。我觉得你应该不是在问我对民间轶事里有所记载的名字分别了解多少，这就够了吧。”鲁路修流利连贯地说完一整串，蹙眉反望回去，“所以？”

“没什么说错的地方。”朱雀说。他看上去更惊讶了，还夹杂着一点儿关于各自所了解到的信息量似乎有些差异的不好意思。他揉了揉眉心后表情稍有缓和，再度用食指比划向自己。“你看，因为有这样的特性存在，对我来说‘致命伤’是很难出现的。”他解释道，“只要不是被砍下脑袋，通常都没那么容易死。这意味着我可以干一些对正常人来说算是高风险高回报的活儿，一年干上几单就行，剩下的时间都可以歇工。”

“听上去像是那种要拼命的工作。”鲁路修评价道。

“雇佣兵。”朱雀简单地回答。

“……哈。”鲁路修哼了一声，“很合适。现在我知道为什么你闻起来那么奇怪了。”

他望着眼前的鬼种，眼见着对方动作迅速地嗅了嗅自己的手腕。“很难闻吗？”朱雀茫然道。鲁路修笑了，安慰性地拍了拍他的手背。

“不，只是不太容易分辨出你本来的味道。”吸血鬼这么宣称，旋即转了转眼睛，“那么，雇佣兵先生，我觉得你拥有的谈资应该不少。要是有一些话题不方便开口，不如从一些比较容易说的部分开始。”

“好吧。”朱雀叹了口气，“我上回出任务是在两个月前，拿到的报酬足够我再挥霍两个月，不过我打算这个月内就回去干一单。”他中规中矩地通报了一下近况，随后不知是故意示好还是漫不经心地顺口提起另一些规划。“之后我也一样不见得会留在不列颠，”他告诉鲁路修，“毕竟你看，职业性质使然，我用不着经常留在一个地方。”

像是在套关系卖生意，鲁路修想，虽然多半不是这样。“我跟佣兵这行的几次接触都不太愉快。”他嘴上还是这么说了。朱雀依然只是看似好脾气地笑笑，拿空去大半的酒杯碰了碰他的第二杯。

“那么也许我能让你改观一些。”

“听上去很像是什么拙劣的花言巧语。”

“饶了我。”朱雀小声抗议道。鲁路修举杯向他敬了一下，自己咽下了一大口。调制过的液体还是让他有些飘飘然了，幸好程度很轻，基本没有出现严格意义上的醉兆。“不过我有点舍不得就是了。”在他及时进行自我反思时，朱雀继续说，“这两年我都受雇于同一个组织，虽然他们的固定班底有点疯，但相处起来还算愉快。能接的大多是些境外的活儿，也有一部分是在北部比较偏僻的地方。佣金公允，待遇不错，后勤配给也没卡壳过。真要我换地方的话，我会很想念原本的工作环境的。”

“本质是到处流浪的家伙在谈论固定工作环境吗？”鲁路修打趣道。那副口吻倒是听起来很亲切，属于正常的会为生计四处奔走的无论什么物种。良好到能够让人依依不舍的工作环境毕竟大概可能也许真的很难碰上。

“哈。”朱雀干笑了一声，从桌边伸过手来，“代号‘兰斯洛特’，认识一下吗？说不定有你用得着的时候。”

鲁路修看了看那个应当是想示好的握手动作，稍作迟疑后还是也一并伸手完成了交握。至此为止他只是不想打破还算友好的氛围，然而随后他就实在是憋不住内心喷薄而出的嘲笑欲望了。“不好意思，代号什么？”他在松开手指的同时嘴角一抽。

“兰斯洛特。”朱雀耐心地重复道。

不列颠本土出身的吸血鬼冷静地注视了他三秒钟，然后放弃了保持面上的涵养，毫不掩饰地翻了个白眼。

“噁。”


	3. 议题3：在成员内部接触到出乎意料的复杂关系该怎么办呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “大家都活了这么多年了，谁跟谁都扯得上一些关系，心态平和一点。”

新任务在坎伯兰，今次只需出动两员，要求速战速决，加上情报统合和赶路的时间加起来也不到三天。这个配置使得需要对付的内容明面上看起来不算困难级别，如果不考虑出动的两员实际上是什么级别的怪物的话。代号“莫德雷德”在运输机里一脸无趣地打着哈欠，稚嫩少女模样的雇佣兵将粉色的头发在脑后扎成一束，发尾随着她的偏头相望摇摆了一下。

“我一直没搞明白，你这是什么毛病？”她指向机舱里的同行者。长手套从她的指节一路覆盖至小臂，没入衣袖，将所有异于常人的球形关节都包裹起来。朱雀将黑色戒圈严密地扣合在耳洞上，这对小玩意儿他在平日里不常戴，但每回出外勤的时候都不离身。他在完成佩戴后对着发问的女孩笑了一笑，将战术手套拉到指根，活动了几下露出的手指。

“给自己弄一点儿认真模式的标志。”他解释道。

“如果你想要认真的话，也不需要什么花里胡哨的东西吧？”莫德雷德口吻冷淡地指出，“解放一下力量不就行了。”

“我们携带的口粮分量可不够充足，万一我解放力量之后胃口太好就糟糕了。”朱雀说。他的同行者撇了撇嘴，红宝石似的眼睛转向一旁。

“不也挺好的吗？”她用缺乏变化的音调说，“反正有不少人会死，正好丢给你连尸体一起处理了。”

“不，我也没那么不正常。”朱雀咕哝道。他检查了一下腰包和系带，近身武器都在位，备用的弹匣和弹链也还足够。之后他将一杆机枪和一管小型榴弹发射器背到肩后，自觉差不多做好了准备，于是跟前舱打了信号。“我对人类群体还是有点好感的，毕竟我也算是被人类抚养长大的，虽然……总之，杀死是一回事，吞噬之类的事还是少干点比较好。”他回过头来继续说，“而且过量生食的味道可太糟糕了，你可以简单认为我有些挑嘴。”

“活像是哪户人家的小少爷做派。”莫德雷德说，“你知道这才是制约你力量发挥的主要原因吧？”

“当然。”朱雀说。机舱开启了，他斜向敞开的出口处，单手触额向前划动，向女孩挥手致意。“不过这样就好。”

然后他就这样向外一跃，于空中扭身从俯瞰视角迅速查看过完整的地势，伴随着耳畔的呼啸风声毫无减速地笔直坠入山林中。

需要定点爆破的根据地就藏在这一带，要求是不要波及临近城镇，完成破坏工作即可，善后将由专门人士负责。战力单位不宜太多，一来容易引发更大规模的乱子，二来不容易封锁机密。所以阿瓦隆方面秘密指派了两名亚人类作为战力，以确保在单位数量限制内任务得以正常进行。一切顺利的话，一天之后他就能回到受雇组织方面提供的住处，账上多出一大笔钱，只要他不在武器消耗上过度挥霍，接下来一年以内都不用操心生计问题。

可惜他通常不太管得住这方面的消费，所以乐观来看是三至四个月。好在他算不上夸张的物质享乐派，别的方面的开销向来不大。

联合会官方渠道能接下的委托大都没什么危险性，基本是魔文翻译、药剂配制、炼金术道具炼成或者破解非自然因素造成的闹鬼都市传说之流。用不着冒险，酬金也有限。此外，联合会并不太管成员私自接什么活儿，只要不是以亚人类身份恶意闹事并影响到其他成员的安危，或者干些渗透人类政府挑拨族群矛盾之类会引发更严重事态的工作，私底下想去给哪里打工倒是无所谓，借助身体优势干些卖命的行当也一样。而阿瓦隆则是接纳身手好的新成员不问来历，不管是普通人类还是别的特异种群，只要能高效完成任务都能公平获得酬劳。保密机制不错，除非成员之间私下关系良好自行透露身份，组织上并不会公开各个成员的档案信息，有所隐瞒之处也不会寻根究底。对于某些不会在同一个地方留太长的成员而言，这就相当不错了。

朱雀从砸出的土坑里爬出来时拍了拍裤腿，抖掉泥土、细小枝杈和碎裂的草叶。他落地的动静可能还是大了点，还没走回正规道路上就被狙击手给瞄上了。这让他有些苦恼，反应却分毫不慢，弹跳闪开子弹的间隙将机枪从背后卸下并端稳，落地后便迅速爆掉了三个人头。下一轮攻击向他袭来的时候更为夸张也更为密集，有人在呼叫增援，朱雀花了半秒犹豫要不要率先打爆通讯装置，之后想起全灭预定下增援与否都无所谓，决定还是直接把反击的子弹瞄准脑门中心来得有效率。

他行动的速度很快，从林木间穿梭而过时让子弹嵌在他旁侧、背后、足下的枝干里，溅出的木屑落不进他一晃而过的影子。他抽空回击时几乎没有失误，待到外围的防御圈被蛮不讲理的撕碎时，机枪内装载的子弹刚刚耗掉三分之一。学会动用对方自己的武器减少自身消耗是个好习惯，在攻击前期尤为如此，毕竟等到事态失控的时候，就难说他会给组织方面和自己留下多少家底了。

“我攻破西侧了。”莫德雷德缺乏波动的声音从通讯器中传来，“五分钟，在地下一层汇合。”

五分钟后朱雀准时踹开了被封锁的门厅，几乎和从另一侧攻入的同行者同一时刻抵达。他的上臂处多了几道不明显的划痕，自个儿没有流血，倒是裤脚被稍微弄脏了些。在门厅的另一端，百余年间不知道给自己加装了多少杀戮功能的人偶早已脱下了长手套，来回变形间以一种对常人而言匪夷所思的姿势飞速进行着收割。放入那具躯壳的灵魂属于已死的无名孤儿，怨念与凶性都不太强烈、但仍是固定存在的，生魂的滋养会让她的运作更为稳定，这点特性问题朱雀还是知道的。他只瞥了她一眼，便专心投入到自己身边的战圈里。从隐蔽通道口涌出的抵抗力量增多了，天知道这回需要对付的目标究竟在山体里藏了多少东西。

本来就算这样，整个流程也算不得特别棘手，充其量就是消耗的时间会增多。然而意外还是发生了，在对方同样在建筑体内动用重火力进行反击时，有人用榴弹炮对准了那个面无表情的活动人偶。朱雀不太清楚她的硬度能不能抵抗这个，还是打算前去协助她一把脱困，就在这时有人击中了他的后心，力道之大足够让一阵震颤攫住他的心脏。

血脉解放的过程就这样不受控地发生了。他从尸体间站起来，瞥见自己的指尖皮肤上浮起一片赤红色彩。火焰在他的血管中流窜，不至于烫热到惊人，但着实带来了一些烧灼感。不受控的爆发导致余下的事情变得不甚清晰，他依稀记得肢体撕裂的声响，嗅到一些皮肉燃灼的焦枯气味。他没有听到额外的呼唤声，依循本能独自闯下两层，厚重靴跟踏着鲜血前进。他在爆炸轰响中站立到最后一刻，惨叫和苦闷呻吟都消失不见，灯光闪动几下后熄灭了，他驻足在黑暗中，身边燃烧着一簇幽明火焰。

然后他两眼一闭，短暂失去了对外界的感知。

他听见脚步声，随在他身后踏踏踩过山石。看似苍白孱弱的外来客，生着异域面孔的黑发男孩，操持着本地人的话语同他交谈，怎么看都是一副无害旅人的样貌，而不是个在初来乍到时就触动了山间结界的入侵者。异国男孩的身上有一股化不开的血腥气味，居住在神社中的幼小妖鬼察觉到了这个，在巫女的劝解中逐渐放下敌意，又在他的巧妙辩解中暂且相信了那是山下的乱世带来的馈赠。相信或不相信又如何呢？旅人总是来了又走，不会带去什么重要的东西，当然也不会留下。

那是尚未完全觉醒的妖鬼在漫长的成长期间仅有的玩伴，停留过一个夏日又一个秋日，入冬的时节里告诉他预备离开的消息。他的父亲曾疑惑过那男孩的心性是否过于早熟，然而他并不知晓寻常的幼童心性该是什么模样。外来的旅人在他午睡时冒出头来，俊秀面孔倒转着切入他朦胧的视野，幽紫双眼里团聚着近似蛊惑的影子。

“你为什么不去到山下看看呢？”男孩问他。

“有什么是值得一看的吗？”他反问道。

“总好过困在一个地方。”男孩说。他摘了一根草叶，轻轻挠着仰躺的幼鬼的脸孔，不知怎地显得有些消沉。“当然啦，你有家可归，”他补充道，“这就是另一回事了。”

然而被尚为人躯的父亲抚养长大的幼小怪物是无法做到这点的。年长的男人无数次地告诫过他，去往人群聚居之处是不妥当的，轻则引动害事，重则为祸一方。所以别去肖想，别去进一步吞噬成长，别去解放血脉中的力量。男人看向他的目光相当淡漠，缺乏温情，亦无怜悯。这就是至亲之人给他留下的印象，于是他以为自己就是这样的东西了，注定不会前往人间，也不会被真正关怀。

那时的影子回来了，不是逐渐衰弱的长辈，而是那奇怪的、看似年幼的旅者。在他也成为异乡来客之后，往日的际遇忽然间拥有了重新浮现而出的机会。而他与那时不同了，许多事都与那时不同了。他闭着眼，在黑暗中缓慢调平呼吸。他的意识仍然在游离间沉溺于无用的细节里，比如在刚刚相遇的时候，黑发男孩拉过他的手掌，在他掌心书写异乡的文字，耐心地教他拼读自己的名字。

他终于睁开双眼的时候，发觉自己回到了山林之间，硝烟和血肉的味道比之他所预期的要淡了许多。人偶少女坐在一旁的岩石上，手机摄像头笔直对着他。朱雀瞪了她好一会儿，她才把那东西从自己面前移开。

“你好呀。”她懒洋洋地招呼道，长手套已经重新裹紧了腕臂。朱雀坐起身的时候，她将手机收回了腰兜里头。“如果你在担心的话，你当时直接晕过去了，没来得及对那堆尸体做什么。另外，塞希尔及时赶来了，带着据说营养充足适合快速进行体能补给的特制食品，当然这回也是她自己做的。”她进行了一番解释，毫无必要地眨了眨眼，露出一个像是微笑的表情，“她马上就到。”

朱雀支着胳膊反应了片刻，甩了甩脑袋之后总算跟上了现状，旋即毫不掩饰地打了个哆嗦。

“我忽然有那么一丁点儿觉得尸体是个更好的选项了。”赶在他们的队医小姐到场之前，他闷声嘀咕道。

 

直到踏实地仰倒在住所的铺位上时，朱雀自觉嘴里的怪味儿还没完全消散。他在重新登机前就恢复成完全的人类外观，没有留下什么伤口，也没额外造成什么骚乱。他独居的房间还算大，足够给临时借住的人偶少女多弄出一个铺位。任务结束后代号也失去了意义，莫德雷德恢复成阿妮娅·阿尔斯托莱姆，自称反正还不知道这回要在伦敦留多久，先挤在他这儿歇两天看看情况再决定要不要去订酒店或通过别的渠道获得更稳定的住处。她不介意分享房间，朱雀也不是很介意。她摘下手套检查胳膊时，朱雀望着她腕部和肘关节处的接缝出神，琢磨不出她对这趟行程到底抱持着什么态度。

“你想回伦敦看看吗？”在登上返程的飞机之前，他多嘴问了她几句，“联合会入驻了新成员，因为种种原因他们目前还留在伦敦。虽然严格来说其实算是旧成员回返，对你来说可能不完全是生面孔？”阿妮娅不大感兴趣的表情在听他简单提及那对兄妹的姓名之后稍微变了，虽然也只是回到了平平淡淡的程度。她声称反正自己也要回去向C.C.报个到，按照习惯她每年都要做一次，只是把这一年的时间提前一些罢了。

所以他们一同在伦敦落地，各自的账上都富裕了不少。头一晚他们只顾着歇息，虽然朱雀相当怀疑人偶到底需不需要进行正常意义上的休息。第二日他在午后又补充了一次短眠，以备在夜晚进行拜访。小酒馆中琴声悠扬，他接近乐曲传来的方位时恰好迎来尾声，完成演奏的钢琴师结束了今次的最后一曲，转身微微鞠了一躬，然后神色如常地跟接近自己的来客打了招呼。

“你们是什么时候交换联系方式的？”在他身旁不远处，娜娜莉也跨步走了过来，好奇地扒拉着兄长的手肘踮着脚尖追问。鲁路修摇头略过了这个话题，挑眉迎向这桩约定好的会面。娜娜莉看似不太满意，然而在朱雀往旁侧迈了一步、让原本站在自己后方的矮小女孩显出身形来时，她面上那些微的不满很快变作无法掩饰的讶异。下一秒她小小惊叫了一声，径自向粉色头发的人偶扑去，拾起对方被手套包裹的手掌一阵摇晃。

“阿——妮——娅——”她拉长声调，像唱歌儿一般快活，“我还在想你是废置了还是跑到别的地方去了呢！好久不见啦。”

她的亲昵态度不似作假，现在换成朱雀开始惊讶了。“什么情况？”他在女孩们跑去一旁叙旧之后求助性地看向鲁路修，后者一摊手表示无奈，点出一处空桌示意他也许坐下再继续说话。

这回只有朱雀点了单，吸血鬼咕哝说自己一会儿再到里间去补充点备好的食物，现在就不先折腾一轮自己的胃了。女孩们坐在不远处的另一面小桌边说着悄悄话，鲁路修以微笑回应了她们抽空向他挥手的动作。“你从哪捡到她的？”随后他压低声音问。朱雀扮了个鬼脸，暗叫了一声我这两天明明是被赖上的。

“算不上‘捡’吧。”他解释道，“她在我目前所待的那地方活动的时间比我还长，我可能还得算是她的后辈。”

“唉。所以她这些年来一直在自行活动，还算不错。”鲁路修揉了揉眉心。朱雀端端正正地摆出了一脸疑惑，致使近前的吸血鬼摆手示意他稍安勿躁。“她有跟你提过自己的来历吗？”鲁路修问他。朱雀思索了片刻，从记忆中提取出有价值的那部分信息。

“我知道她的构成性质，以及她也会不定期回来伦敦报个到这件事，还有她的出生地。”他回答道，“阿尔斯托莱姆是她被制造出来的地方，那个镇子在两个世纪以前拿破仑战争的时候就因为狼人暴乱从地图上抹去了。是这样吧？”

“没错，那座小镇原本位于势力分布还乱七八糟的德意志地区境内，经历了几次统一分裂格局洗牌之后她自己也说不准旧址在哪。”鲁路修向他解说，提及历史往事时稍微翻了下眼睑，“注入了灵魂的炼金术产物，身体永远不会成长的人偶。能做到这种精度的很少，通常都是接近永生的高智慧长生种群制造来给自己当仆从或助手的。法兰西作为帝国四处征伐的时候，我的母亲在那镇子上待了一阵，及至皇帝下台的时候，她就将自己的助手人偶从欧洲大陆上带到了不列颠。”

“所以你有一部分法国血统？”朱雀眨了眨眼。布列塔尼亚家的继承者在眉间拧出一丝微妙苦恼，还是应下了这个说法。

“算是吧，虽然我觉得对于家族势力通常固定在本土的吸血鬼来说意义不大。”他咕哝道，“不过，好吧，我也不是常常固定在本土。”

他歪头看向旁边那桌，目光在两个女孩之间来回游弋。就目前而言，娜娜莉的外观看起来比那个人偶女孩要成熟不少，然而根据鲁路修的说法，那女孩被制造出来的时间应当还要早于他的出生年岁。熟面孔，老相识，没有变化太多，又或者是变化不流露于表面。偶然牵涉进这么一次巧合使得朱雀颇有些感慨，同时因事态发展超出自己的预期而感到心情复杂了起来。

“同伴？”在他愣神的时候，鲁路修再度开腔问他。朱雀摸了摸鼻子，含糊地应了声。

“同事。”他说。他停顿片刻，探究地看向不列颠本土出身的吸血鬼。“我怀疑你一样不会喜欢她的代号。”

“又是哪名圆桌骑士？”鲁路修叹了口气，看起来不怎么意外，眼神里浮起一丝悲伤的厌倦，“你们这些外来户都什么毛病，取个代号还要玩这种上了年纪的花头？”

“方便起见罢了，别这么苛刻嘛。”朱雀轻快地说，在鲁路修横来一眼时识相地端起了自己的酒杯。

 

他们在酒馆待到午夜，期间也跟暂时说完悄悄话的女孩们交流了一阵。通宵营业的小店并没有关门，陆陆续续又有一些熟面孔出现，娜娜莉声称自己可以帮忙代管一阵，于是在溜进里间摄取过食物之后，鲁路修光明正大地溜出了门。朱雀随在他身后，听他谈论人马的库藏，一些自习来的咒文，还有近日里试图闹事但不幸被迅速制住的客人。他说出来遛弯只是不想天天扎在密闭的房间里，虽然杰雷米亚的库存他还没翻完，但他也需要稍微休息一会儿。路灯下他的影子凝聚起来又拉长淡去，依然单薄得毫无威慑力。

危险的家伙，朱雀想。狡猾又危险，在不刻意激怒谁的时候能叫接近他的人轻而易举地放下戒备。不过就他流窜在外的百余年来看，养成这个特性也没什么不好的。他眯着眼打量走在自己前头的修长身形，鞋跟踏踏踩在街沿的砖石上。在脱离被山所困见识受限的阶段之后，现在他听得出来了，吸血鬼的呼吸比常人要缓，身上的血腥气味能够被香水盖住大半，仅透出的一丝也并不是自己的错觉。

错失的故交需要多久才能重新认识到彼此的本质呢？他感到迷茫，只得尽力抓住自己能接触到的一些、再多一些，自己也说不清这是怀抱着什么样的心思。鲁路修略一回头，过于漂亮的幽紫眼睛里浮起几分看似不经意的疑惑。他刚刚说回之前困扰他和娜娜莉的最大难题，朱雀稍一迟疑便跟上了话题走向。“没什么。”朱雀说，加紧两步追上他，身位与他并肩了，“接着说近况吧，你那套财产继承流程的进展怎么样了？”

“目前还挺顺利的，我都开始惊讶了。”鲁路修嘀咕道，“我是说，整套流程下来居然都没被谁干涉。”

“会出现干涉因素吗？”

“怎么说呢。”黑发的吸血鬼看似苦恼地支着下颌边角，“你看，你也知道我们活得长，也不是没有制造后代的能力，所以活得太长而且不太约束下半身的个体就会造成一些不太好的影响，并导致一些很麻烦的后果，好比说播种下来的子嗣过多。”他指出这个客观存在的问题，苦恼地垮下了眉毛。“很不幸，我父亲就属于这种不加节制的家伙。”

他说话时甚至有些咬牙切齿，朱雀茫然地拍了拍他的手肘，不知道该作何评论。“呃……”

“我出生之前他也只是签过婚姻契约书，在娜娜莉出生之前，他甚至没跟我母亲缔结完整的血誓。所以是啊，我也不知道我自己到底有多少个同父异母的兄弟姐妹。”鲁路修叹着气，听似有些沮丧，“教会把他净化了或许是件好事。”

直觉告诉朱雀自己别去妄加揣测这些关乎家系的复杂问题，最好也别多嘴评论什么。在他留居伦敦的几年间，有那么一两次C.C.谈到过布列塔尼亚的前任家主，态度里比起象征性的哀悼更多的是幸灾乐祸。如今查尔斯的亲生子嗣也这么谈论他，不禁让朱雀对那个已死的吸血鬼实际的处世之道和讨嫌程度产生了一定量的间接认知。所以，总之，也许他留下的烂摊子比价值要多。

“要不是吸血鬼的继承法是按最后一任缔结稳定婚姻关系的家庭血脉计算，继承权甚至不一定落到我头上。”鲁路修垂着肩膀感慨，“就算现在继承权明确归我了，也随时有可能不知道从哪冒出来几个我没见过的家伙给我找麻烦——揪着契约书和血誓的时间差或者一统效应说事之类的——不管是同辈还是他们的晚辈，毕竟就连娜娜莉都快一百七十岁了……”他论证完这个可能性，眉头紧锁，脚步拖沓，背脊都弯下去几分。“……我开始胃疼了。”

没机会拥有这种体验的独生子眨了眨眼睛，似懂非懂地产生了一丝怜悯。


	4. 议题4：血源供应商不干了该怎么办呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “我认识一位干医疗工作的女士，也许她能为我们提供一些帮助，虽然我发自内心地觉得她在某些方面不是很对劲。不，不是说她不够靠谱，只不过是她的行事风格会给人留下一些阴影……算了，我也不知道该怎么解释。”

大约在一年半以前，枢木朱雀还处在一旦接工就开始小心翼翼做人的谨慎阶段里。过往的经验告诉他失控容易惹祸，惹上麻烦意味着还不到他应当进行栖居地转移的期限就得掉头离开。近半个世纪来他提早逃窜的次数越来越少，至少有一半要归功于他逐渐学会了该怎么低调行事。半个世纪以前留下的伤疤已经找不见了，他自己也会忘记它们原本所在的地方，偶尔在夜半梦中才会被无规律的幻痛所困扰短暂片刻，醒来后留下一星半点印象，也不是多么值得惦记的事情。

天气日益寒冷，任务目的地在塔特拉山脉一带，最坏的考虑下他们得冒着降雪进行跳伞。有两人在风雪中偏离了既定的降落线路，然而警报已被触发，临时小队只得在成员数目缩减的情况下发动突击。行动打从一开始便蒙上了阴影，过程也不算顺遂，战斗减员出现了两例，有两人及时撤出了建筑物范围，有没有落下山崖也没个准。失败的可能性让朱雀有些气馁，就在他分神消沉的时候，在他身旁不远处仅剩下的一个同行者在监控死角处鬼鬼祟祟地交给他一样东西，说这是后勤特供的小玩意儿，危险性挺大，找到动力熔炉投进去就能解决大部分麻烦，就是危险性有点高，跑这一趟约等于有去无回。

朱雀掂量了一下那个寻常小型发射器一般的球体，思来想去觉得如果能够避开同行者的眼睛再解决掉剩余的目击者的话，制造一次生还奇迹也不是什么大问题。他独自向基地内侧突入到一半，仅存的队内联络也在一阵杂音后断开了。虽然毫无必要，他还是稍感悲哀。他闪躲开大部分子弹，坚韧皮肤滑开近身刀刺的攻击轨迹，最终抵达熔炉前方时轻轻叹了口气，想着这样一来应该就结束了。

爆炸的冲击力带来了过于白热的光，致使他在焦灼苦痛中短暂失明，在建筑层轰然坍塌时也无法及时脱身。他大概是被断裂的钢筋划开了身体，剧痛使得他无法维持平日的稳定自控。他在昏迷过去之前察觉到了在皮肤下方窜动的炽热力量，提不起一丝担忧意识便坠入了黑暗。

他醒来时横躺在运输机内单独隔离出的医疗舱室中，眼前一片明晃晃的洁白。先前击昏他的精神的剧痛已经消失了，在麻痒的覆盖下变得更为隐晦。他坐起来，上身赤裸，胸腹间缠绕着止血绷，手持记录板的短发人类女性站在他的铺位旁，神情严肃得令人感到不安。

“兰斯洛特。”她说。

“是。”朱雀低声应道。他垂下头，苦闷地思索起应该如何应对接踵而至的追责。

“你刚刚从一场爆炸中生还。任务本身是完成得不错，整座基地都被毁了，敌我双方全部的幸存者合计三人，有两个是恰好在墙角没被坍塌的建筑结构砸成肉泥，但也身负重伤。等到审问结束之后，他们也能从幸存者名单上划掉了。”他们的随行队医平静陈述道，“剩下一个就是你。虽然不是毫发无损，但是你看，就在我等你醒来的这段时间里，原本差点把你肚子剖开的伤口已经愈合得像是普通的划伤了。”她指向他的腹部，绷带已经剪开一半，明确显示出其下伤口的实际状况。“另外，你的衣服都给弄烂一小半了，你的胳膊和腿上竟然没有任何擦伤、挫伤或者烧伤痕迹。这可不是用一句简单的‘运气好’或者‘我躲得快’就能解释的。”她补充道，“对此你有什么想说的吗？”

在一连串音色相当温柔但仍然让人倍感压迫的发言结束之后，塞希尔·柯尔米向他露出一个意味不明的微笑，眼神似有若无地扫过他的肢足与前额。这让朱雀愈发肯定她在自己醒来之前已经看到了一些东西，有多明显尚无定论。至此朱雀已经对此次事件平安落定不抱任何指望了，在紧张感消去之后，伴随着逐渐加重的沮丧，他自暴自弃地举起了一只手。

“有。”他试图向她确认，“我没有损失太多血吧？”

“没有。”塞希尔回答他，“止血相当及时。这跟你的愈合速度有关联吗？”

朱雀松了口气，旋即苦笑着比出一根手指。“还有一点。”他惨淡地扯起嘴角，“对不起但是我饿了，为了你自己的生命安全和我的心理健康，能不能暂时稍微离我远点？”

大概半小时后，他陷入了前所未有的后悔感中，并偷偷立誓如果伤愈之后他没有立即跑路，千万不要在塞希尔面前再度提起关于饮食或胃口的话题了，消耗再怎么大也得自己压制着。直至损失和收获的清算全部结束，他睡了一觉又醒来，嘴里依然是那股像是用针尖把没有去腥的鱼尸内脏直接钉在味蕾上的恐怖味道还没散去，这让他沉思起他们外表温婉手法犀利的队医有没有那么一点儿接触黑魔法的天赋。他很怀疑她所制造出的食物到底有没有高效补充营养的效用，能够导致厌食倒是真的。在阻止他吞噬一些不该吞噬的东西这方面来说，这样做也算有效。

总之，他恢复了一些精神，理智也逐渐归位，这使得他愈发深重地沉入了某种悲苦感中，好像下一秒他便会遭遇严厉斥责，被人类群体用审视怪物的眼神驱逐出原本的生活圈，运气好也就是灰溜溜地去往别处，运气不好的话就是逃命了。塞希尔依然挂着那副意味不明的笑容，拿着他的体检结果将他领去了后勤负责人面前。发色浅淡的男人猛打了一个哈欠，从桌上爬起来并扶正了自己的眼镜架。接下来是什么？朱雀胡思乱想道。继续向上层提交决议是开除处理还是动用别的更极端的手段？他眼见着男人镜片后的眼睛越来越亮，目光也愈发锐利，某一刻起突然迸发出异样光彩，然后是——

“那不是很好吗！”

“他又来了。”在罗伊德高兴得大喊大叫时，塞希尔露出了一个见怪不怪的无奈表情，摆手示意朱雀无需介意。

朱雀还没完全反应过来，后勤负责人就一把攥紧了他的手掌。“太好了，我可以不用考虑正常的人体极限给你配置另一些家伙了。”罗伊德快乐地说，不停摇晃着他的手腕，“你的负重上限是多少？实际行动速度是多少？能抗住多大的后坐力？反正申报上来的数据都会保密的，不如我们这就去实测一下吧？”他从座位上跳起来，扯着朱雀的胳膊就想往外领。朱雀还站着发愣，他这一下拉扯并没有奏效。塞希尔在一旁轻轻耸肩，抬头迎上朱雀求助的目光。

“每次遇到特殊个体他都会这么发一次疯。”她轻描淡写地解释道，“习惯就好，他就是这么个性格，从你知道他顶着个继承来的伯爵头衔却没干过一天贵族该干的事开始，你就该对此做好心理准备了。”

不，我觉得这两者之间没什么直接的关联性。朱雀冷静地在心底进行反驳，并无奈地放弃了抵抗，任由他们的支援后勤将他一溜儿扯去了测试用场地。

阿斯布鲁德先生对他拿出了平日间实际正常水准的测试数据非常满意，宣称自己有灵感进行一些新的改装，从随身装备到可用来手持的武器都是。在他一头扎回自己的世界里之前，他一路弹跳似地走出场地正门时甚至哼着歌。朱雀看看他的背影又看看被击碎的标靶，在一片狼藉中重新转向塞希尔。队医小姐嘟囔着伤还没完全好就叫伤患剧烈活动真不像话之类的词儿，待到他清了清嗓子才将脸上的不满收敛起来。

“所以，”朱雀问她，“阿瓦隆还有别的亚人类个体？”

这是他提取关键信息得出的结论，从这两人并不苛刻的态度上可以得到应证。塞希尔点了点头，重新挂上了那副惯有的标志性微笑。“来来去去好几个，现役的也有。保密条例还在，我就不告诉你具体是谁了，运气好的话你自己就能发现。”她陈述道，随后眉头一挑，“再说了，我成天都在跟一些动不动就缺胳膊少腿肠穿肚烂的伤患打交道，普通的亚人类有什么可怕的。”

朱雀张了张嘴，想要道谢又有些窘迫。先前的焦灼困苦平息了，沉淀作温暖的安心感。即便如此他仍然不太敢确定，直到人类女性轻轻拍了拍他的肩。

“你在担心吧？我看出来了。”她说。朱雀向她苦笑，她则回以一个肯定眼神。“说实话，我们对族群这方面没有偏见的。个体能力更优异，能够接下的活儿危险度更高，报酬也更高，组织方面得到的提成也多。就是这么简单的逻辑。”塞希尔说，“你看，罗伊德可能反而比之前还更喜欢你了。”

她没有道出空洞而动听的安慰说辞，只是告诉他能够明确成立的推论。简单而有效，且更有说服力。这做法相当温柔，她的声音也是一样。“所以你不需要完全把自己‘藏起来’。”她对他说，耐心地在他的防备间打开一道缝隙，“稍微放松一点吧，朱雀？”

长久以来反复经历着东奔西逃生活的鬼种缓慢攥起手指，静默着站立了许久，终于能够真心实意地笑叹出声。他在这温情氛围中沉浸了片刻，随后眼见着队医小姐从宽大挎包里掏出一根对于取样来说太过夸张的巨大针管，笑眯眯地举到手头。

“那么，”她愉快地说，“现在我能给你抽血化验了吗？我对没接触过的种群还挺好奇的。”

朱雀拔腿就跑，半分钟后才想起普通针头不见得能戳破自己的皮。

 

属于“兰斯洛特”的加密档案中更新了一次信息，之后的一年半里他零散接下的任务需求的战斗单位数量骤减，难度也骤升，他单次所能拿到的酬劳适当地比原先的水平提升了一些。他的失败记录保持在零，在组织方面懂得如何调配他的力量以及随身装备全面升级后，参与的任务中伤亡率也有显著降低。他与塞希尔和罗伊德之间的联系比先前要频繁些，但他小心地让频率维持在不过多干涉普通人类的基准线上。正因如此，当他在任务时段之外走入阿瓦隆驻伦敦办事处，打算通过内线电话联络不知道在哪个国度救死扶伤或者制造混乱的队医小姐却迎面碰上她本人时，对方表现得比他还要惊讶。

这次碰头迅速演变成一次茶会，同样回到伦敦的罗伊德抢着包办了全部茶点，这让塞希尔有些不满。“我是想先跟你打个商量，如果你认为可行我就正式向上提交建议书，或者你不通过组织而是直接跟联合会方面建立联系也行。”在简要介绍过先前的血源供应渠道因对方的人员变动而中断的情况之后，朱雀这么说。塞希尔端起下颌开始沉吟，一时间没有决断，但也没有直接拒绝。朱雀并不着急，给自己取用了一小块水果蛋糕。

“如果我没理解错的话，”在他咽下点心时，罗伊德慢悠悠地举起手摇晃，“现在你有认识而且关系不错的吸血鬼了？”

“是的。”朱雀说，怀疑地看向这位狂热的亚人类爱好者，疑惑于他接下来又打算发什么疯，“如果塞希尔愿意提供私人帮助，或者干脆说服阿瓦隆方面再谈一笔建立交际渠道级别的生意，她也有机会结识的。”

“好啊，好哇。”罗伊德快活地一击掌，“朱雀啊，打个商量。”

“是。”

“麻烦让你的吸血鬼朋友来咬我一下吧？不是说进食，是直接进行后天转化的那种。”他躬身凑上前来，镜片后面的眼睛几乎在闪闪发光，“你看，就是，那个，我想活到能让人亲手造出实体可驱动高达来的年代。”

“……呃？”

朱雀张大嘴巴，然后看着原本正在沉思的塞希尔迅速起身，把他们的后勤兼军需官按回座位并在脑后一记叩击并把一整块杯糕塞进他嘴里再回到自己座位上，整套流程异常娴熟一气呵成。

截至六月初，新的血源供应渠道已经建立完成，虽然朱雀完全不想知道那些偶尔爆发性提供新鲜血浆都是从哪来的。正规渠道上由阿瓦隆方面向联合会定期输送血源，价格比先前的采购价还稍低一些，对此鲁路修表现得很满意——如果不是塞希尔会不定期在私人渠道上打扰他的话。

在医院的血库都临时告急的时候还需要额外援助的话，直接找认识的吸血鬼比找别的熟人要有用，塞希尔显然拥有这份正确的认知。头一次她要求得不急，朱雀帮忙中转了一道，第二次也是这样，第三次她在深夜直接驾车杀奔到吸血鬼兄妹所住的公寓楼下方，等不及电梯而直接提着低温箱奔上了七楼。前来开门的鲁路修一脸无奈，侧身把她和跟在她后头的朱雀一并迎进了门。“对不起。”朱雀诚恳地一低头，“电话里转述还是不太直接，她好像还挺急的，我就带她来了。”

“是吗。”鲁路修说，“我怎么觉得更像是你被她给绑架了。”

“B型血，标准分量三袋起。”塞希尔比了三根手指出来。吸血鬼耸了下肩，往屋里一指标明方向。

“打开厨房里头的那个立式冰箱，普通B型血在冷藏区正数第二层左数第一到第三立堆，备用量应该还挺充足的。”他告诉她，“跟之前一样，记得给我补回来，或者下回给我个优惠价。”

塞希尔当即踩脱鞋跟起步奔去，朱雀则换下了鞋，慢悠悠地走向沙发。不到半分钟后，队医小姐的声音再度响起了，这回任谁都听得出她的满心费解。“为什么你会给食物打标签啊？”她大声问道，“保质期也就算了，有必要详细到Rh阴阳性、MNS抗原和P类型抗原之类的吗？我也不是完全没跟吸血鬼打过交道，但我真的从没见过你这么龟毛的。”

“……对不起？标签仔细一点对你来说只有好处吧，麻烦管这叫认真细致有条有理行吗？”鲁路修冲她喊回去，“正常人类难道不会分门别类地摆放自己的食材吗？”

“当然不会了。”塞希尔理直气壮地说。冰箱门“砰”地关上了，她从厨房里出来，拎着低温箱并单手挥了挥算是告别。不，大概只有你不会。在她一溜儿跑回门口并踩回鞋跟预备离开时，朱雀冷静地腹诽道。

随后他抬起头来，留意到这地方的租户还穿着浴袍，好像刚睡醒没多久才洗过澡，这会儿还在小小打着哈欠。

 

杰雷米亚的酒馆在进行内部装潢整修升级，这几天处在歇业状态，兼职的钢琴师当然也用不着赶在傍晚出去上班。鲁路修说正好，这几天可以用来在住处和旧家宅之间往返研究怎么破除禁制。只要C.C.肯帮忙，事情老早就解决了，他曾经在电话里抱怨过。但她就是不肯，理由是亲自解决这部分阻碍约等于完全消化了长辈的传承，属于继承权考验的一部分。所以他通常在夜间前去实践，赶在太阳升起之前回到租屋对遇到的难题进行研究，看样子这两天都是熬过了正午才入睡。他的小妹妹不在，他从储物柜里拽出来一盒没开封的饼干丢给朱雀，自个儿也倒回了沙发座上。

“有新结识的人类朋友帮忙，娜娜莉最近都在大学图书馆过夜。她在补读一些专业书籍，还有准备推荐信和申请书。”鲁路修解释道，“如果我们能在伦敦安定下来的话，她打算在今年秋天申请重新入校，更新一下学位记录。”

“然后在三年以后再度离开？”朱雀扬起眉毛。鲁路修扯起嘴角，递给他一个皱着眉头的笑容。

“谁知道呢。”

吸血鬼的住处里能让人类下咽的东西不多，目前看来是这样。曲奇饼的味道不错，朱雀对此没有什么怨言。他去烧了壶水泡茶，吸血鬼的肠胃对于通常的液体来说接受度还算不错。然而鲁路修选了咖啡，一口气喝掉半杯后宣称自己要歇一天，今晚就不往返郊区了。突击解咒让他脑袋疼，需要适时休息调剂一下。

理由肯定不止明面上这一个，朱雀想。我很好奇这是因为你不想让我拜访你的祖宅，还是就为了在招待我时不那么失礼。他把这句疑问咽了回去，改而道出了自己的另一个疑惑。“夜间的公共交通不太方便吧，你们晚间活动的时候通常是怎么赶路的？”他询问道，“步行？飞行？”

“当然是在租车之后自驾了。”鲁路修以一种相当奇怪的眼神注视过来，“飞行的消耗挺大的，除非是那种能够随地狩猎的场合，否则应急用用还行，都有了代步工具何苦还费那么大麻烦。”

驾驶倒不是什么问题，毕竟长生种在人类社会边缘混迹时究竟能掌握多少门技能谁也说不清。朱雀想通了这点，还是有些意外地摸了摸鼻子。“我还以为是你特别不擅长这个呢，”他嘀咕道，“毕竟长距离飞行也算运动的一种。”

“不是。”鲁路修板起了脸。朱雀笑了，在提及飞行之后忽然反应过来，好奇地侧过视线打量向对方被浴袍裹住的单薄后背，目前看起来并没有什么异常的凸骨。“别看了。平时是不会伸出翅膀的，就像我们也没有龇着獠牙到处跑的兴趣。”鲁路修撇了嘴，“你看，你也不是时时刻刻都顶着角吧？”

“你怎么知道我血脉解放的时候长什么样？！”

“阿妮娅给我们看了照片。”

“啊。”朱雀反应过来。他垂下脑袋并蜷起肩膀，忧虑地把自己缩进靠垫里头。这次换吸血鬼在他身旁发笑了。

“别那么沮丧嘛，又不难看。”鲁路修说，“不如说我还挺喜欢那扮相的。”

话音落下后他自己愣住了一秒，之后状若无事地转开了视线。电视屏幕上播放着一部上世纪的旧科幻片，飞船正在空间隧道里逃难。“……我不太自在的主要原因还是那些照片基本都是在我昏睡的时候偷拍的。”在短暂沉默过后，朱雀小声回话，摆出一副不太自在的模样，“姿势通常不是很雅观，也控制不了表情。别的倒没什么。”

“说谎。”鲁路修的声音变低了，“吸血鬼都是高明的诈欺师，自然也很容易判断出哪些才是真心话。”

这回朱雀当真没了言语。他童年的玩伴从他身旁站起，慢悠悠地踱开了，兜转至沙发背后。“你被迫隐藏自己的时间太长了，是吗？”鲁路修说，“虽然你看似接受了自己的身份，但你还是害怕暴露自己身上真正非人的特质。所以你在多数时还是‘藏着自己’，假装自己除了活得久些还耐揍之外并没有什么异常。对于已经成长至此的鬼种来说好像还算容易，反正你靠人类的食物也能维持正常生存。”

“我不是想……”

“你当然无意伤害吸血种的感情，我是说种族自尊方面。”鲁路修说，恰好走到他身后，伸手在他肩上轻轻一拍，“目前还没有别的方面的问题，对吧？”

朱雀闭上原本欲图辩解的嘴，但他还是没能看清鲁路修的表情。他转过头时，吸血鬼已经越过他身后走向窗边，黑发的末梢还有些潮湿，隐约可见一小段探出纯黑浴袍的白皙过头的颈项。这个角度可以看出鲁路修的肩胛骨形状很明显，那地方的皮肤会在何时开裂伸展出巨大膜翼来，将他带入夜色深处，从敞开的落地窗中消失不见——有那么一刻，朱雀以为这件事就要发生了。然而吸血鬼只是简单地拨开厚重帘幕，让远处未熄灭的灯光和星光一并映入他眼中，又将修长手指点在关拢的窗璃上。

“我对你过去的遭遇多少有一些头绪了。结合我之前实际见过的那部分，加上一些推断和一些想象力，也不是很难猜。”他听见对方说，“不过如果你自己不想提的话，那就算了吧。”

那声音像是来自很久以前，叩开记忆门扉，捎来往日里极为稀少的一抹明亮色彩。他该如何对待从旧日走来的故交呢？他记得不能越过的鸟居，不会久留的巫女和教师，如死水般毫无波澜的山间的年岁，以及落在他面颊上挠动的一根草叶，传递来一丝微弱的瘙痒。晚风摇动了挂铃，深潭扩散开涟漪，然后幻象淡去了，成熟模样的旧识自窗沿侧瞰向他，仿佛是因为心境波动，眼瞳中隐约掠过一抹妖异血色。

“鲁路修。”朱雀说。他感到胸腔中有些东西变沉了，又飘浮起来另一些。那感觉与他被人告知“不需要完全藏起来”时有些相似，但更为复杂也更为温柔。

“什么？”对方问他。那心绪还是太捉摸不定了，想要表达出来有些困难。朱雀轻叹了一声，对上那双恢复寻常色彩的漂亮眼睛。

“没什么。”他说，“等你乐意给我做飞行表演的时候，我考虑一下告诉你那些故事。”

“……有不管哪个物种的别的谁说过你有时候真的很混蛋吗？”那张属于吸血鬼的俊逸面孔轻微地拧了起来。


	5. 议题5：被狼人咬伤之后该怎么办呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “感染初期及时求助有经验的药剂师，在下一个月圆完成变身之前服用净化药剂就能正常回归人类社会了。我说的话你是有哪一个字听不懂吗？”

时间回溯到江户时代末期的日本。江户城郊的神社，山路尽头的鸟居，来势汹汹且行踪古怪的男孩。被身为人类的父亲独自抚养的幼小妖怪，除去据说全部都是数年一换的巫女、教书先生和修行的师傅之外，神社里的其他人都不曾见过他，也无人会谈及他的存在。只有那么一两次，鲁路修听到山下的僧侣提起“枢木家的独子”，说外人只知道玄武有这么一个儿子，具体情况一概不知，就连“枢木朱雀”这个名字都是从卸任的巫女口中得知的。

有什么特殊的理由使得一位父亲必须将自己的子嗣藏起来呢？母亲的缺失，模糊的年岁，鬼种之血寄存的身躯，组合起来应当是怎样的真相呢？当一些遗落已久的、被忽视的碎片被拾起之后，善于思考和推演的吸血鬼便能大致拟出一个故事版本了。某一次他假装不经意地提起自己出生的年代和离开不列颠时的实际年岁，来自东洋的妖鬼稍加思考，给出了“我应该还是比你年长那么一点点”的答复，之后跟他一道推算了许久的历法问题。依照西历计算，他们应当出生在同一年，只是鲁路修诞生在年末的冬日，而另一位则诞生在当年的盛夏。那么，从和吸血鬼一样异于常人的生长速度开始，余下的论证就容易了很多。

比如说母亲的死难与缺失大抵不是出于正常原因，比如说大多数人从未见过枢木家的独子是因为寻常人在年逾二十之后不可能还貌如孩童。枢木玄武应当早早就察觉到异常之处了，也采取了相应的措施。神社之主的子嗣身具鬼种之血并不至于成为完全的丑闻，倘若血脉已经稀释到足够微弱的地步，只会让常人身具一些通灵的天赋，反而更适合驱邪辟祸的工作。所以他定然是察觉到了寄宿在幼小怪物身体中的强大力量，在一个孩子尚未完全觉醒的时候，在枢木朱雀还不至成熟的年岁里，封印就被施加而下了。像是将其隔绝于人前的约束，像是他不能去往山下的强硬限制，一部分是实际存在的咒法，一部分是父亲的谏令。

以鸟居为依凭激发出山间灵脉，在最外层划定结界，不是用于封锁外来者进入的路径、而是用于镇压已经存在于山间的事物。借用圣物力量的教会也有类似的说法，类推到不同地域不同信仰的存在，即使原理不同也会有相似之处。如此一来，身具鬼种之力的男孩不是不愿去往别处，而是根本无法做到。另外，既然结界是固定存在的，就算不能阻拦外来者的脚步，一些因素还是会触动设立好的禁制。譬如以血为食的种群，哪怕是多么年幼的个体，自身所携带的生灵之血的凶性还是会干扰到用于镇凶的结界构成。于是山间的妖鬼便前来了，既是被将其视作异类的父亲所圈禁的怪物，又是被作为神社之主的父亲所饲养的能够击退其它魔物的反抗机制。这样的生存方式可悲又可笑，也不知他自身是否有所察觉，还是早已在被困的年岁间变得冷淡麻木了。

然而幼生期的吸血鬼还是太过弱小了，不足以被非针对性的道法捕捉到真正的本质。所以巫女没有发现外来者的本来身份，临时收留下他们的神社之主或许没有、或许抱了另一些异样的心思。比如说，如果吸血种当真会对他们有所不利，让自己饲养的怪物吞噬掉外来的异类也无妨。事情没有那样发生，他们只是相识、共同度过一段时日然后道别，各自的轨迹分离岔开彼此远去，直至许久以后因机缘巧合而再会。

还有一些谜团是未解决的，包括故事开始与结束的方式。比如那幼小怪物的出生与血脉传承，比如他最终得以打破桎梏的理由。有一些话题在本尊愿意谈及之前是不便刺探的，鲁路修明白这个道理，就好像他也不愿意让别人反复盘问母亲死去的那一日的种种细节。有一些则可以旁敲侧击地探听，选在不那么严肃也不会过于放松的谈话时段就很好。“你为什么会离开日本呢？”他在对方的某一次登门拜访中状似随意地问起，“我当然知道活得长了自然会四处游荡，但游荡和漂泊是两码事。事实上，始终留在本国境内匿居的长生个体也不少。那么，帮助你踏出第一步的决定性的因素是什么呢？”

“拘束我的最后一道枷锁消失了，我就离开了。”朱雀回答他，“只是这样而已。”

是禁制破除了，或是设立禁制的男人消失了。在外来的兄妹登山时已经年近半百的枢木玄武还是人类之躯，大概原本也活不过特别悠久的年岁，先一步死去也不是什么意外的事情。朱雀明显没有深谈的意愿，鲁路修也没有不知好歹地追问。直到访客在凌晨时分面带倦容地离去，负责招待他的吸血鬼才隐约察觉到他那副时而谨慎避让时而渴求亲近的态度意味着什么。

所以，也许，鲁路修想，在那么漫长的被围困的孤独年岁间，我们就是他仅有的对等的玩伴了。

这让他多少生出了一点儿歉意，因为他唤起记忆所耗的时日不短，相较于那段往事赋予对方的特殊意义，他觉得自己好像稍微有点冷酷无情。当然这多半是错觉，他在冷静下来之后安慰自己。对等永远是一个相对的概念，一个美好的假说，事实上任何事在任何时候都不会完全公平。

但他还是额外窜出些异样情绪，这回倒真是像被迷住了。他向自己申明这是好奇心在作祟，而不是某些更加缺乏逻辑也难以发掘规律的要素。大概，或许。话说回来，对一个小心翼翼靠近自己、分明是个危险分子却尽可能收敛起全部锋芒的家伙生出一些好感也不是什么不可饶恕的事情。

“那么，你们是变成了关系真的很好的损友，能够撺掇一起违章闹事然后互相打掩护万一被逮住了也能一起挨罚的那种，”在一个娜娜莉从图书馆返回后的清晨，在她得知住得并不太近的朱雀又一次跟她的好哥哥碰了头而且是一周以内的第三次之后，她若有所思地端起了下颌，“还是说直接就开始约会了？”

“亲爱的，我觉得你的两个定义都很有问题。”鲁路修指出这点。他的好妹妹对他试图指正的行为无动于衷，放下手去缓慢地饮完了自己那份血液，用餐巾擦拭过嘴唇拭去殷红痕迹之后才微笑着抬起头。

“就算不讨论实际行动，作为一个连看过的爱情小说都没我多的吸血鬼来说，你完全没有资格在这种问题上指责我，哥哥。”她这么说。

 

阿妮娅的住处暂时定在了两个街区外的单身公寓里，距离他们并不很远。只要不随兴进入研究演算状态或战斗状态，人偶少女的消耗很小，按她自己的说法是如果她不对自己做些新的改造升级，只用符文进行基本养护，一笔收入能够支撑她过三年以上。她的言下之意就是自己肯定会去做的，但近期不出工也没什么关系。

作为制造她的炼金术师，玛丽安娜是相当聪明的。将实际存在过的未消散的灵魂而非自行制造的赝品放入躯壳中意味着在学习和进步上拥有更多的可能性，虽然这样一来得出的人偶不会像使用赝品灵魂的造物那样温顺听话，但作为研究助手来说反而更有帮助。然而这个精巧的人偶会在失去制造者约束后的自主活动期间将自己往战斗方向而非研究方向特化，这点还是鲁路修没能想到的，由此他不禁怀疑起了自己那个当年动辄跟猎人正面干架才惹得一身是非的母亲究竟给她的小助手灌输了什么样的行动方针。

入夏以来他的日程紧张程度丝毫没有得到改善，在杰雷米亚的酒馆恢复营业后还更忙碌了。连日的实践、研究失败经验、继续实践的往复过程让他挂上了两轮青黑眼圈，倒头睡上十二小时也没好转太多。就此C.C.好心推荐了他几款养护用的药剂，以免他晚上出门闲逛会吓着人，当然都是收费的。好在他的进展不错，上一辈留下的禁制已经基本破解完毕了，C.C.帮忙用魔女的咒文布施下简单结界的框架，然后等待他自己构建起属于他这一世代的新的防御体系。流程走到了最后一步，等到他布置完成后，就能取回他的父母所寄托在布列塔尼亚名下全部的遗赠了，包括祖屋以及内置的阵法，地下的贮藏室里的全部库存，以及还在进行总价值折算的一大笔古金币。

吸血鬼贵族可能混得比没落的人类贵族要好。在和阿瓦隆的人打交道的次数越来越多之后，罗伊德摇头晃脑地悲叹道，但他自己看上去一点儿也不惋惜。除去祖辈留下的交际圈还勉强存在，封号和爵位都不能顶多大用处，幸好他本来也不是拘泥于这个的人。下一秒他又将话头转回了藉由物种变换而实现长生的问题上，这让鲁路修无奈得有点儿想放下涵养直接揍他。

严格来说，在族群战争的年代过去之后，有播散能力的亚人种借由后天转化的方式发展族裔的案例已经越来越少了，毕竟相较于能够从小培养的自己诞下的后裔，拉入外人的话一个处理不好就是在漫长生命中制造旷日持久的麻烦。吸血鬼如此，狼人也是一样，好在后者虽说没有那么容易进行自我控制，但相对来说极限寿命是能盼到头的范围，就算制造了什么麻烦也不是永生级别的麻烦。

七月初他们就迎来了这么一个麻烦案例。偶尔出现在联合会总部但常驻地不在伦敦的红发姑娘突然再度出现，在例会上板着脸扔来一个活着且新鲜的问题。“大家好啊。”卡莲没好气道，听起来就满心烦闷，“我来介绍一下新成员。”鲁路修从轻微的瞌睡中撑开眼睑，瞥见长桌对面的朱雀还微微向后仰着、将做笔记用的纸本盖在脸上，胸口在安稳地一起一伏。红发姑娘站起身，从门外拽进来一个高个儿男性，直到把他塞到自己座椅旁边的空位上才松开攥着他领口的手指。她冷哼了一声，那位生面孔则挠了挠后脑，向在座成员打了个招呼。

“基诺。”他说，“基诺·维恩贝格。”

他生着明亮的蓝眼睛和一头醒目金发，说话时有点儿发硬的德国口音。坐在长桌一端一直显得没精打采的魔女主席抬起头，露出一个讶异表情。“什么情况？”她问。

“狼人。”鲁路修说，“后天感染，还在蛰伏期，一次变身都没经历过的那种。”做出这些判断并不困难，他所属的族群和狼人部族之间互相不对付的时间旷日持久，稍微嗅探彼此的气味就能说明很多事情。他的抢先发言让卡莲瞪了他一眼，一屁股坐回自己的座椅上时势头过于凶恶了一点，椅子发出了一声难听的吱嘎声。考虑到狼人的真实力量水准，这声不堪重负的响动大概跟她的实际体重没有什么关系。

“上次月圆我忘记喝安神药了，所以出门大闹了一场。是的，我反省过了，我以后都会提前订好闹钟从早响到晚免得我忙起来或者休假睡过头搞忘的。”她板着脸解释，抓着自己的后脑把一头尾端上翘的红发揉得乱七八糟，“不过我也不算那种特别喜欢给自己找事的类型，毕竟万一在城镇上闹完事第二天就被围捕枪决也不划算。我出门折腾主要就是去野外打滚，最多咬死几只倒霉的兔子。本来应该没什么的，结果很不幸这小子在附近露营，所以就被我给咬了。”她语速飞快，做完解释便扭过脸去白了旁边的年轻男性一眼。“正常人为什么会独自在没什么风景区的‘那种’偏僻地方支营帐啊？！”她大声嚷嚷道，“我才不信你是为了观星，你什么设备都没带。”

“我都说过了，我是跟同伴失散了嘛。”德裔青年一脸灿烂微笑。朱雀稍微坐直了一点，摊开的本子从脸上滑下来一小半。卡莲看上去余怒未消，不像是在对待一个倒霉的狼人袭击受害者，更像是摊上了什么天大的甩不脱的令人头秃的麻烦。

“当时他身上有枪伤，内出血，情况不怎么乐观，被我咬过之后伤势反而好转了一些。”她恢复了正常的音量大小。许多亚人类种族的自愈能力都比普通人类要强上许多，狼人尤其以此而闻名，这点倒是没什么意外。“他的运气很好。”卡莲扯了扯嘴角，“那天晚上我并不太饿，杀戮欲望也不算强，感染过后我就对撕碎他的脖子没什么兴趣了，也就没有造成命案，然后我就跑去别处了。等到夜晚过去之后，我变回人形去看他，提出赔偿方案，他就坚持要跟我来这里了。”

女性狼人结束了自己的发言，拿过水杯灌下一大口。其他熟悉或还不太熟悉的与会者面面相觑，最终一致调头看向撑着脸颊的主席。C.C.举起一只手，试探性地晃了一晃。

“那个，距离上次月圆才过去不到一周，就是说他还没经历一次完整变形，其实一瓶净化药剂就能解决他的感染问题了。”经验丰富的魔女提出通常的应对方案，“如果你手头找不到成品，我去调配一下也行。那个药方还挺简单的，制作成本就在你下次缴纳会费时作为增加项目好了。”

“我当然跟他说过了，”卡莲哀叹道，“我提出的赔偿方案里就包括一瓶药剂。”

“那么现在这是……？”

“他说他想泡我，所以不了。”

会议室中陷入一片缄默，在座的还清醒着的成员均露出程度不一的复杂表情，唯有那个新来的金发小伙儿依然保持着一脸灿烂而无辜的笑容。

行吧，鲁路修想。这解释了很多事，就比如说她那副偏激态度。他尽可能想象了一下那个让年轻人类男性头脑停摆做出疯狂决定的清晨的场景，一个看起来样貌姣好身材丰腴的姑娘忽然出现在面前，且经由彻夜山野奔袭她多半处在衣冠不整甚至衣不蔽体的状态下，维持着表面上的和善态度轻言细语的提出赔偿方案。有很多因素可以诱发荷尔蒙失控，疼痛本身、愈合的过程以及正在取代原本生物构成的狼人的血。荷尔蒙失控之后就是判断机制的问题，于是一个好端端的小伙儿年纪轻轻就忽然决定不做人了，可能还因为狼人血液的过渡而一时间难以控制欲望本能，从而在这种情况下直接提出了交配——失礼，是求爱——请求。听上去确实非常耍流氓，也难怪卡莲显得怒不可遏。

然而肇事就要担责，赔偿机制既然存在就要尽可能满足受害人的需求，哪怕这意味着给自己摊上一个天大的麻烦。鲁路修递给狼人属的姑娘一个同情的眼神，决定回头将今晚例会上的奇妙转折告诉娜娜莉。卡莲回以一个足够悲伤的表情，小声嘀咕这感觉不像在被追更像是在被迫带孩子。就目前的几次接触中鲁路修对她的了解情况来看，这姑娘的脾气跟寻常狼人的满月变身差不多，来得快去得也快。那么也许这不完全是一桩坏事，起码目前来看她还是占据优势地位的，等到她能接受现状的时候——她也只能接受现状。

“唉，年轻人真有活力。”C.C.叹了口气，再度抬手一挥，“既然都决定了，晚点儿你就带他熟悉一下环境吧。”

她象征性地坐正身位并清了清嗓子。按照新成员入会惯例来说，接下来应当是当任主席对制度章程和基本共识进行讲解。然而就在这时，朱雀终于把盖在脸上的纸本拽了下来，疑惑地看向那个新人。“跟同伴失散了？”他质疑道，“枪伤？”基诺眨了眨眼，面上短暂掠过一缕迷惑。

“这里需要交根交底吗？”他反问道，在任何肯定或否定的回答出现之前忽然瞪大了眼睛。“慢着，我见过你。”他突兀地加大了音量，“前年的末尾，塔特拉山……”

“啊，你是撤退之后失去联讯的两个家伙之一。”朱雀说。他声音含糊，语气却很笃定。又是这样近乎矛盾的做派，鲁路修察觉到。他提起往事时的态度总是这样，也许自己记得相当分明，却偏偏要将相关联的对象划定在一道安全线外，警惕地固守着那个边界。这会儿他扯起一个看似颇有亲和力的笑容，也假得十分明显。“那么，特里斯坦先生，”他亲切地说，“我还以为你当时是从山崖边上掉下去了，你怎么还活着啊？”

“运气好砸断了两棵树罢了，之后在床上躺了半年多。”基诺轻快地说，捶打了几下自己的侧腰，“别说是你，组织方面都以为我死定了。我甚至都没被列入第一版幸存者名单，幸好他们在七十二小时内又回来清查了一次。”

“是吗，然而并没有人记得要把更正后的结果给我看。”朱雀说，“看来我的负罪感可以减轻一点儿了。”

“我觉得你根本没有什么负罪感吧？”金发青年挠了挠下巴，“我的意思是，阿瓦隆有任何人——不管实际上是不是人——真的会对任务减员产生负罪感吗？”

朱雀摆了摆手，打信号给主席示意自己确认完了。C.C.一时间也没有继续发言，只是饶有兴趣地将目光扫来扫去。鲁路修消化了一会儿这段对话中的信息量，所以他们的新成员，未来的年轻狼人，原本也是个雇佣兵，多半是在执行任务的途中不幸遇到了麻烦，还被卡莲逮了个正着，也不知道该说幸运还是不幸。他看看朱雀又看看那张年轻的陌生面孔，头疼地撑住了额角。那么，特里斯坦。“噁。”他悲叹道，“你们这些外来户的代号品味啊……”

“别这么说，瓦格纳也写过相关歌剧嘛。”基诺快活地反驳他。

“我听了这么一阵怎么觉得不太对。”一旁沉默许久的杰雷米亚说，“加上之前的经历，你不觉得自己作为一个普通人类实在过于命大了吗？”

“没关系，我这就不是普通人类了呀。”基诺快活地进行申明。他的态度过于轻松了，以至于近日生活依然沉闷无比的吸血鬼感到了略微的不适。在意识到这位新成员完全不是自己擅长对付的类型之后，鲁路修支住自己的脑袋，疲惫地闭上眼睛，听见坐在对面的朱雀再一次开了口：

“莫德雷德也在这里。”

“真的吗？”基诺的声音先是因惊喜而拔起一个高度，又迅速回落，变成了严肃的慨叹，“我忽然觉得人类社会成分好复杂。”

我觉得现在的人类心理也好复杂，怎么一个两个都对人类身份没什么留恋感。鲁路修进行了一番回忆，觉得能跟亚人类自然顺畅毫无偏见地打交道的人类是不是普遍有某些方面不太正常，就连米蕾都会在某些时候表现得相当脱线，比如说去年和前年和大前年临近万圣节的时候热情建议吸血鬼兄妹在展开翅膀的状态下去参加当地的大游行，她还可以额外提供丧服古典晚礼服绷带装和兽耳道具等物品的订购或租借，熟人折扣价格优惠。想到这里他不禁一阵暗叹，在朱雀进行回话时才重新撑起眼睑。“习惯就好，之后再在联合会管辖的范围内见到更多熟脸也别太奇怪。”朱雀这么说，“不是说我确信你就能见到，这只是一个可能性，但我还是要先这么忠告你一句。”

说的不错，鲁路修想。你本来就是其中的一个案例。他捏了捏自己的鼻梁骨，旋即慢悠悠地举起手掌。“我之前就想问了。”他困惑道，“莫德雷德为什么是个女孩儿？”

“好问题。”不常留驻伦敦的卡莲说，“亚瑟为什么是只母猫？”

“不，他只是被切了蛋。”朱雀诚实地回答道。

原本趴在魔女主席膝盖上打瞌睡的灰猫忽然一窜而起，以形成残影的惊人速度跑过长桌，一口咬上了出言不逊的家伙的手指头。皮肤相当结实、原本不该因为这种程度的暴力行为就感到疼痛难忍的鬼种面容扭曲了，在鲁路修怜悯的注视下惨叫出声：

“为什么啊？！说错话的又不是我？！”


	6. 议题6：被猎人盯上该怎么办呢？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “在生命安全受到威胁的情况下，允许进行自由反击，但仅限于咎由自取的猎人本身。这已经是个不成文的规矩了，还在干这个行当的人自己也不会有异议的。”

天要下雨，人要进食，宠物猫要阉割。哪怕是由魔女饲养的不死的灵媒也一样。

事实上，考虑到作为灵媒能够活过多么漫长的岁月，为了不制造出更多流窜的麻烦，阉割进行得越早越好。所以联合会的吉祥物，唯一能够在任何时候都毫无顾忌地蹲在主席座上甚至她本尊膝盖上的伟大的亚瑟，在食宿无忧的几十上百年间，仅有的苦衷就是胯下有鸟无蛋无法交配。不过严格来说，他并不会对每个就此出言不逊的家伙都张牙舞爪，枢木朱雀只是恰好比较倒霉不太讨他喜欢。

“你这体质也真够厉害。”C.C.曾就此作出过评价，“一般来说他都是和狼人不太对付，你在他讨厌榜单上的优先级居然比狼人还高，你是怎么办到的啊？”来自日本的妖鬼悲叹了一声，嘀嘀咕咕地抱怨不知道是不是早年间无意中遭了猫妖的诅咒什么的。话虽如此，他还是对这个物种颇有好感，常常在魔女主席忙于出外或闷头进行不需要灵媒的实验无暇照顾自己的宠物猫时代为看管。这是他主动申请来的机会，然而每次鲁路修看到他被亚瑟无情地用手爪抓挠拍打或者恶狠狠地咬手指头的场景时，都不禁感慨他是不是有什么被虐癖好才至今都没放弃跟猫打好关系这件事。

“我才没有受虐癖，我的皮肤比较结实罢了。”朱雀提出抗议。至于来自灵媒的攻击和普通猫的攻击究竟是不是一回事，那就是另一个话题了。

从吸血鬼兄妹在伦敦落地的那一日开始算起，半年的期限已经过去了一大半，形势倒也没有一开始重重麻烦压身时那般恶劣了。最劳累的时日即将结束，祖宅的禁制主体已经重构完成，魔女撤回了临时结界，告诉他最多一周就能完成全部认证。总算完成返回不列颠的主要任务的吸血鬼长吁一口气，给自己放了个三天的小假期。虽说是假期，他也不至于疯到在大白天跑出门晒日光浴，依然是晚间定点出现在杰雷米亚的地盘上。他没有坐到钢琴边，开店的人马从里间抱出来一台老式留声机，自个儿蹭到角落里的小圆桌边，大手一挥给他们的这一次消费全额免单。

“可算是告一段落了？”依然处在歇工期的朱雀问。熟知章程的人马代替鲁路修点了点头，长外套下摆动了一动，大概是无意识地甩了下藏在里侧的尾巴。

“资格认证已经通过了，接下来就是资产转入了吧？”杰雷米亚说，“也要不了多久。总之是用不着再靠给我打零工来维持生计了。”

鲁路修向他感激一笑，随后转向朱雀扮了个不太夸张的怪相。“这时间也不算很长，事实上你应该夸奖一下我的学习进度。”他撇撇嘴，“我和娜娜莉几乎就没接受过正统的魔法传承教育，全靠这些年从别处挖库藏进行零散自学，就这个半吊子水平能靠临场补课做到这一步已经很了不起了。”

“是、是，希望你接下来能多注重一下你的黑眼圈和发际线问题。”朱雀耸起肩膀，举杯向他致意，“敬你们不用流落街头。”

对古宅内部的改造工程一直持续到七月中。娜娜莉还在图书馆和C.C.的实验室之间不断往返，研读专业知识的同时给魔女打打下手熟悉魔法操作，歇工期的阿妮娅倒是帮了不少忙。人偶少女对布列塔尼亚家宅的记录还保留着，这为整理工作提供了极大的便利。从上到下清扫一番，处理掉一部分冗余的旧物，新接入电路和网络，把废置百余年的住所重新变回能够正常居住的地方。在这些琐事也解决之后，鲁路修承认自己稍微有些飘飘然了。他在回到伦敦城区后颠倒了半日作息，跑去参观先锋艺术展览，在电影院消磨时间，到海德公园观摩露天音乐节，跟学生和外来游客一般正式进入了休假状态。然而过度松懈意味着不够谨慎，去往人群聚集的地方意味着更容易被发现行踪。就在从音乐节回来的当晚，在驾车返回租屋的路途当中，鲁路修从后视镜里留意到了一些异常。

他刻意绕了远路，后头那辆车无声无息地在他后头随了三个街区，沿泰晤士河畔行驶了一段长程，末了才避嫌似地悄悄转入了岔路口。他接连做了三天测试，想刺探出对方的来头，或者干脆揪住跟踪者的尾巴拽出真身来，然而也没能成行。他的五感都很好使，但并不能凭借第六感进行占卜，贸然开启灵视则是经验丰富的魔女的特权。理智告诉他求助于C.C.是最好的选择，感情上他并不想轻易求助于任何人或非人。

“我觉得我被盯上了。”他还是在又一次碰头中提及此事。这一回不是在酒馆，他在重走泰晤士河畔被追行的一段路，从人行道上侧头望向行车的公路。朱雀在他身畔随他一同踱步，闻言而不禁莞尔，或许是他说话的态度太过于散漫了。

“你确定吗？”朱雀问他，“真的不是因为你的疑心病太重？毕竟你也知道的，有很多人能只为你的脸就日思夜想地琢磨怎么扑到你身边来。”

“谢谢你那不切实际的吹捧，但完全不是。”鲁路修说。朱雀论述的口吻过于一本正经，神情也相当坦然，他甚至没法就此多说什么。他甩了甩头，背过身倒退着行步，目光从车道上移至逐渐被夕阳染红的天际。“情况肯定跟任何浪漫展开的方向都完全不一致，甚至跟刚在伦敦碰到你的时候也不一样。”他咕哝道，发觉自己的话好像有些歧义，从而有些心虚地刻意将音量提高了一些，“说到这个，那时候你是单纯觉得我气息不太对，还是已经认出我来了？”

“确实觉得有点熟悉，但只是这样罢了。我甚至没在第一时间察觉到熟悉感的来源，就是看着有些亲切。”朱雀说，在鲁路修瞪向他之后咧了咧嘴，“这是实话。”

“行吧。”鲁路修说。他仔细打量了一阵对方的表情，觉得刚才那番说法应该很贴近事情的本来模样了。为此他稍微冷静下来，心头滋生出一股奇怪的微弱暖意。他继续向后迈步，倒退着在路上行进，脚下逐渐放缓了速率，然后在某一刻低声叹了气。“我觉得我这回是被真的对我有杀意的家伙给盯上了。”他喃喃道。

朱雀的表情一整，先前的轻松嬉笑迅速消失了。“教会里的狂信徒，还是赏金猎人？”

“谁知道呢，也许两边都有。”鲁路修思索道，“或者糅合一下要素，也许有人两者都不是，但都挨得上边。”

他停下脚步。有船只行过河道中宽阔处，远处游客的喧闹与低沉的嗡鸣声随着水波扩散传至他耳际。在天色渐暗的这一刻，此前那被谁盯上的紧张不适感又出现了。毫无疑问是猎人，藏在弓箭、望远镜或瞄准的十字星后方，跟邂逅扯不上半点关系，也很难说能发生什么和平的交集。兴许是他没能掩饰住全部忧虑，朱雀随之露出一副担忧关切的表情。“需要我帮忙吗？”经验丰富的雇佣兵问，站定在他面前不远的地方，眼目中浮现起一抹凌厉冷光，“我最近也没有什么任务。如果你觉得你身边不够安全的话，我可以帮忙防一手。”

遭遇威胁的吸血鬼沉默片刻，旋即轻轻松松地一笑。“开始卖生意了吗，兰斯洛特？”他眯起眼睛，身子略一前倾，作势仔细打量对方的脸孔，又摆摆手转过了身子，“我听说雇你还是挺贵的，要么还是不了吧。”

“鲁路修。”朱雀说。

他的声音变硬了，显得既严厉又紧张。鲁路修回过眼去，望见他的表情，将原本已经到了嘴边的下一句调侃收了回去。“……在通过一定期限的观察确保禁制能真正生效之前，最好别让其它族裔接近家宅，以免更迭过后的秘密被旁观者探查到。”吸血鬼换上了更为认真也更为温和的口吻，“这不是针对你。你看，C.C.也不会来旁观我的动作，一次都没有过。”

这是一部分事实，但不完全是真心话。按理来说对于能够交付充足信任的个体，稍稍破例也无妨，但长年以来的海外流离一样让他养成了跟对方相似的坏习惯，即会在某些时候谨慎地将熟识的面孔排离开来。不是为了自我保护，而是为了不将对方卷入自己的麻烦。鲁路修眨了眨眼，以为自己从对方面上看见了一抹受伤。然而那悲哀神色很快消失了，如同斜阳阴影下短暂的错觉。

“好吧，”朱雀温和地回答，深深凝视着他，“如果你这么坚持的话。”

 

“从明天起直到你确信麻烦已经被解决了为止，至少每天给我报个平安。短讯或电话联络都行。”

在那趟漫步行程的终点，他们分别的时候，朱雀这么要求道。考虑到他们实际在线上和线下联络的频率，这份叮嘱其实有些多余了。鲁路修在晚风中将一绺鬓发捋至耳后，想要用轻松些的口吻指出这点，话至嘴边又咽了回去，换成了一声“好”。他们在桥岸边走上不同道路，吸血鬼在背过身之后轻声叹息，因为这份沉甸甸的关怀来得出乎意料而五味杂陈。

当晚无事发生，第二天也平平安安。暗中盯上他的人一直没有主动现身，他也不想过快撕破脸皮。事实上是，他原本想以更加利落的手段解决这件事，然而盯上他的目光好像又多了几道，这让他取消了拟好的行动计划。解决不一定要依靠武力冲突，换作是以往的话他大可以向关系良好的商会提交一份申请，不到二十四小时就带着娜娜莉乘上下一班去往随便哪个国度的飞机。又或者是，如果他打探出伺机动自己脑袋的人有多大本事，而对方的发挥上限也在他能用血瞳实现精神控制的范围内，那么抓稳时机把人钓出来留下一个暗示就足够了。如果盯上他的人变成了两拨，挑拨离间并给他们一齐来个更严重的教训也无妨。

这年头的教会没落了不少，对吸血鬼的存在也包容了很多，只要不挑衅到地头去通常都是采取视若无物的冷淡态度。然而有一些脑筋短路的分支，培养出了一些活脱脱从旧日战争中跑出来的狂信者，即使悖逆现代社会秩序的常识也要给他们眼中的异端坚持不懈地制造麻烦。跟纯净人类小团体差不多一个德行，就是针对性排挤的目标范围要狭小一些。如果是赏金猎人，通常是接下了狩取亚人类以进行整体或器官分割贩卖的任务，咬着利益过来的家伙就更没什么可怜悯的了。至于二者结合——好比说不以圣水和祈祷来进行净化、而是学会了以猎人的方式战斗，手持利刃或枪械来进行物理净化的一类人。最后这一类相对来说最难对付，坏处在于他们本来就习惯了刀锋般的步奏还听不进劝，好处——没什么好处。

硬要说好处的话，偶尔、只是非常偶尔的情况下，遇到那么一些打小接受这种培训没什么自我意识的家伙，一旦击溃对方的信仰壁垒，剩下的就是白纸一张。

第三天的夜晚，他在日落之后才离开租屋，行车开出两公里停在已经停止营业的商店街附近，步行走完了剩下的距离。在他来到相对开阔的地段之后不到半分钟，他就捕捉到一连串极轻的脚步声，在四下无人的夜间，这响动对于吸血鬼的听觉来说就太明显了。

“出来吧？”他提高声音，“我看你们的人数好像增加了，不找个宽阔点的地方是不是不容易放开手脚？”

他又等待了几秒，随后才转过身，瞥见昏黄路灯下多出一个瘦弱的影子。教会的人，腰间别着匕首，手中端着枪械，里头大概填塞着银子弹。他裹在一套样式朴素的黑衣里，颈前坠着一枚银十字，生着一张过于年轻的脸。鲁路修仔细端详了他一番，又稍微加深呼吸嗅了嗅，意识到他真就那么年轻。

把未成年的孩子培养成狂信游猎者的教派还是灭亡比较好，吸血鬼阴郁地想。现身的只有这一人，他又四下扫视了一番，将目光转向另一侧黢黑的橱窗，停顿片刻再望向上方。“我以为你不至于蠢到直接挑衅。”在二楼方向的露台处，传来一个压低的圆滑声音。鲁路修眯起眼睛，稍微蹲下身子，暗叹着自己其实不是战斗型的，也不知道这些年的懈怠让他的求生水平退步了不少。

“唉呀，对我来说直接挑衅到你们都现身才比较有用。”他嘴上这么说，再度看向那个年轻而瘦弱的教会男孩，“那么，不愿意现身的猎人先生，既然你们都还没动手，是不是意味着你们各自的任务目标冲突了？”

“教会的小子基本是以直接灭杀为前提行动的，但付钱的人盯上的东西肯定不是一捧灰烬。”暗处的猎人说，“如果我们想利用吸血鬼获得黑魔法的规则和更多来自异端的库藏，狂信者肯定就把我们一道干掉了。我没说错吧，小子？”

“说明你们欺诈的水平不够，就连利用彼此先达到基本目的都做不到。”鲁路修评判道。他咧嘴一笑，脚跟在石砖地上敲了敲，在一抹云雾遮挡住月光的同时化散了身形。

枪弹落在他原本站立的片域上，四下里几乎同时传来玻璃碎裂的声响。赏金猎人的队伍里有四个人头，借由魔法转移到不远处的阴影中的吸血鬼很快掌握了具体数目。不能排除还有人依然埋伏着没有行动的可能性，所以他还是相对谨慎，几次放出幻影作为干扰项，暗中做起施加诅咒的准备。那几个猎人不算特别棘手，对于职业水平来说算是普通级别，出乎意料的是那个看似文弱的教会男孩的素养。他大概也习得了一些咒术，行动起来好像异乎寻常地快，若不是他身上的气味确实属于普通人类，鲁路修就要怀疑他的本来身份了。

来回躲闪、寻找、诱骗和追逐的过程持续得并不很长，毕竟三方的耐性都不是很充足。教会的人想取自己的命，猎人想保住，后者不介意干掉前者，前者目前还没有充足动机干掉后者但也不介意下重手。鲁路修冷静评判着，从交火中寻找着安全的夹缝。教会男孩的枪弹击伤了猎人小团队的其中两人，这惹得那支队伍冒出了真火气。团队埋伏在暗处的第五人在半分钟后现身了，持刀直取那个独自行动的少年人。男孩浅色的眼睛在重新投映而下的月光中清澈异常，移动的轨迹变得愈发捉摸不定。然而某一刻他好像迫近极限了，口中溢出一丝奇怪的微弱哼声，这让他在近身搏击中出现了致命的失误，短刀斜切入他的腰肋间，使得他行动一缓，上身又多了几道血痕。

鲁路修开始觉得累了，时机也差不多合适了。他正在寻找一个合适施放诅咒的节点，教会男孩忽然抬起手来，抽空向他射击了一发。他躲闪得及时，银子弹没有穿过他的心脏，但击中了他的肩膀。吸血鬼发出一声痛苦嘶吼，隐约瞥见那男孩因为险些杀死自己而被猎人们击晕了。他踉跄着跌出新近藏身的一片阴影，沐浴在月光下急促喘息，眼见着猎人们向自己围聚而来，用从教会男孩手中抢来的武器比向自己的脑袋。

“现在我们能好好谈一谈了吗？”先前那个圆滑的声音说。他还算聪明，比着跌坐在地的吸血鬼的头顶以免遭遇突然的抬头，可惜这么有警惕意识也扭转不了命运。受到银子弹的干扰影响，诅咒没有完全发动，但一秒钟的迟滞就足够了。鲁路修将这一秒钟放在当下，避开枪口威胁而抬起眼睛，以血瞳瞪视向接近自己的全部五人，咬着牙笑了起来。

“你们太自大了。”他说，“没探摸出来我的天赋能力是什么就决定动手，到底是谁比较蠢啊？”

战斗结束了。以他目前的精神力同时压制五人不算特别费劲，但当一枚银弹头卡在他的骨头里每分每秒都在令他更为衰弱时就是另一回事了。鲁路修哼了一声，在勉强还能施咒的情况下将弹头稍微移出了一些，然后借用猎人的匕首割开自己的衬衣和皮肤，将它从血肉间硬行撬出了身体。他深呼吸了一次，摇摇晃晃地站起身，感到一阵头晕目眩。随后他再度瞪向依然沉默呆滞地伫立在原处的猎人们，厌恶地皱了皱鼻子。

“忘掉所有跟我和我妹妹有关的情报，然后以足够引来警察为标准自行内斗打一架。”他下令道，“现在，滚一边自己干架去吧。”

他消除了那柄匕首上自己的温度和血渍，走向那个昏倒在地的男孩，扯下他颈上的银十字在掌心融解了，以此破坏掉布施在周围的干扰结界以确保这地方发生的动静能正常传递出去。这是今晚前来打扰他的人类当中从外观上看最方便下嘴的一个，于是鲁路修揪住他的领子将他拖到半个街区外的暗巷里，在隐约可闻的砰砰枪响中蹲下身，检查被他拿来当临时血包用的人类的状况。

……很不妙。昏迷中的男孩面色苍白，心率相当不安定，好像他的心脏原本就不太健康。那些人没来得及割开他的脖子，但他的胸膛被扎了一刀，从呼吸时的痛苦杂音中来判断是刺中了肺。少去了十字架的庇佑，按照这个程度，还不等能被送上救护车就该断气了。鲁路修盯着那头柔软打卷的褐发看了几秒钟，想要硬下心来回到能简单地将人类作为食物来源冷酷对待的年间。他尝试对自己进行说服，片刻之后他叹了口气，解开男孩的衣领，伸长自己久未使用的獠牙，低头咬上苍白的脖颈。

他只吸食了少许，分量堪堪足够阻止他那由银子弹制造的伤口继续恶化，随后他向男孩体内注入毒液——寻常人类是这么称呼的，实际上是吸血鬼自身的力量结晶。男孩的呼吸渐渐平稳了，心跳中的驳杂成分也渐渐消去了、又变得更为缓慢。鲁路修抬起头，从腰包里摸出备用的血袋，用咒术恢复温热后自己吸食了一半，随后捏住男孩的鼻子将剩余的部分灌进他嘴里。

他扶着墙壁慢慢起身，俯瞰着躺卧在地的新生的吸血鬼，不太高兴地踢了踢对方的手肘。“算你走运。”他咕哝道，“不过其实还说不好，毕竟对教会的卒子来说，这也算是相当严重的惩戒了……但就算你在醒来之后立刻自裁也不关我事了。大概。”

他苦笑了一声，打算在对方苏醒之前及时离开，免得年轻的狂信者疯子在自裁之前先把他给干掉。不能回去租屋，他想。从这几日的观察来看，租屋附近可能还有埋伏，在他状况糟烂至此的时候回返那里实在太危险了。如果要他驾车去往别的隐蔽点，他怀疑自己可能行至一半就出交通事故。在满身是血的情况下一路沿街行走会引来更多不必要的误会，哪怕是在深夜也一样。那么——他看向天空，认命地揉了揉太阳穴，咬着牙唤起了另一个久未使用的天赋。

蝙蝠状的巨大膜翼从临时裂开的皮肤中划开背后衣物伸展而出，带领他腾空而起，支撑他飘飞至临近的高楼顶层，让他的身躯抵达天台上。在伤势相当恶劣的情况下，这么点飞行距离就差不多消耗光了他刚取用的半袋血里蕴含的能量。鲁路修收起翅翼，膝下一软便瘫坐在地，勉强倚靠在天台边缘的实体护栏内侧。夜风吹拂让他的脑袋清醒了一些，也让他理清了更多头绪，比如说那伙人为什么没有拿娜娜莉先开刀。既然她连日出入魔女的工坊，魔女在她身上留了什么警报机制也不足为奇，那些人大概不想在狩猎吸血鬼的时候引来更大的麻烦。

我该感激你对她的保护还是感激你这么信赖我能自行搞定一切呢，鲁路修翻着眼睑想。不过保不齐那伙人实际是盯上了自己身为能够主导并自由出入某处禁制的家系继承者的身份，起码赏金猎人可能是出于这个原因。他匀了一会儿气，收束住自己的思绪，从腰包的另一个夹层里摸出手机，无奈地想着自己还是不得不这么做了。

他拨通了枢木朱雀的电话。


	7. 议题7：吸血鬼受伤了该怎么办呢？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “尽快给受伤的个体补充一些食物，用于应急的血液补给并不局限于人类的血。如果摄入的血液足量的话，他们自己就能快速疗伤了。”

“你为什么不去到山下看看呢？”

黑发的男孩俯瞰着他，用草叶尖端挠动他的面颊。失去父母的旅人，无家可归的孩子，询问他为何不离开闭锁他的牢笼。那是一个相当怪异的话题，他们两个都不应、也没有资格去探讨无法拥有的东西。自由和归处是相对而存在的，然而在某一个午后，它们都像是天真稚嫩的幻想，一旦从光怪陆离的梦境中走出来，就如浮影一般消散了。

然而有些希望还是从狭小缝隙中漏入了、抵达他身边，即使不过是稍作停留便迅速离去，也永远地改变了一些事情。牢笼松动了，这是在奇怪的旅人兄妹离去很久之后他才发现的事。封禁被毁坏了，出现了缺口，足够一个还未成熟的小小怪物在摆脱父亲的桎梏后迈出关键性的一步。他沿着石阶向下行走，他伫立在最外侧的鸟居前方，伸出手掌搭覆在空中，在觉察到那长年以来围困住自己的力量已经减弱至自己得以突破穿行的程度时怔然许久，以为自己会落下眼泪，末了却不过叹息一声，闭目闯过了那道关隘。

幼小的、孱弱的、外来的吸血种，在闯入封禁的结界时便触动了它本身，足以让自己生出遭遇入侵的感应，自然也制造出了相应的难以修补的裂痕。那是外来者最初和最后的馈赠，给他引出一道真正通往自由的道路。直到他们相逢之后、直到他知悉当年的全部真相之后，他才得以明了个中关键，自此他便生出一些模糊感念，如同拥有了一个遥远而温暖的秘密。

“你相信命运吗？”在关键性的重逢发生之前，魔女曾这样询问他。她将纸牌在桌上摊开，说是简单地替他占卜一番。她阖目间翻出命运之轮与星星的牌面，她的指尖在图纹上划过，让图案当真活动起来，在昏暗处让他窥见轮盘转动与星辰闪耀的模样。变化，循环，新的希望，会与某些留存在记忆中的好的事物重新相逢。在这里多留一阵吧，魔女说，暂时不要去往别处。有些东西会让你认为这是值得的，你不好奇是什么吗？

归家的一方与成为漂泊旅者的一方，如今立场倒转了。从遥远到已在彼端的故乡伊始，从弱小而不谙世事的年岁开始，播下的一粒种子始终在暗处生长，至此终于开出了花朵。若说命运的牵引能够抵达这一步的话，命定的某一个人或非人再度回到他身边时，放任别离再一次发生又是怎样不可饶恕的过错呢？

然后鲁路修说“不”，夕阳斜下时他的苍白皮肤被覆上一层暖光，眼睫轻微翕动间藏起一抹幽暗深紫。他给出一个妥当的理由，友善而略显冷淡，如同旧日里掩藏起自己的由来一般将更多贴近窥探的可能性推拒开。他不是出于恶意，也不见得是生出了防备心，他只是习惯于自我保护，或不愿给熟识的面孔招惹更多是非——但结果来说是一样的。

所以我终究还是没法进一步走入你的生活，朱雀想。你是固执到不愿意让我窥探属于你的家族的秘密，还是高傲到不愿意给我添麻烦？倘若是面临着足够威胁到性命的危机，接受一些帮助又何妨呢？

好在鲁路修起码答应了他一件事，而且在接下来的两日里也遵守着诺言跟他保持联系。朱雀将睡眠时间分割得零碎了不少，以便于在晚间大部分时段都能保持清醒。入夜后的伦敦能够消磨时间的地方要少了许多，要么在夜店泡上半宿、或去别的适合逢场作戏的地方等谁将自己拾回去，要么窝在自己的住处埋在购入或租借来的书本和录像里头。阿瓦隆驻伦敦办事点倒也提供通宵开放的训练场地，他去那里消耗了一整个晚上。翌日塞希尔主动联系了他，拿着他的场地使用记录问他最近是不是有什么烦心事。

有什么可烦心的呢？跟自己关系最好的两个吸血鬼的生活已经回到了正轨上，也不需要外族去介入。虽然这么说，他还是在私下里跟娜娜莉联系了几次，确认她最近没有遭遇什么麻烦事。“我觉得大概没有吧。”吸血鬼女孩说，“鉴于我跑图书馆的时间变少了，连普通的搭讪都减少了，就更别提什么跟踪狂了。”她在轻轻松松说完后话音一转，问他私自跟自己聊这么多次是不是在她哥哥知情的状况下进行的。

“怎么，他要审查你的每一个线上联系人和每一条通话记录吗？”

“就算他想他也办不到啊。”女孩轻快地说，混着微弱的用鼻腔发出的笑声，“既然他不知道，我就找个时间告诉他啦。”

“我觉得我们的通话内容挺正常的，”朱雀如实说道，“但我怎么觉得你好像是打算捉弄他来着。”

“差不多。”娜娜莉说，“如果他还不打算开始跟你约会的话，我考虑一下在他面前表演‘妹妹和关系最近的朋友在你眼皮底下搞到一起了你还没发现根本就是你的错’这种戏码，然后观察一下他是会就地生气还是不知所措到哭鼻子。”

朱雀差点被自己的唾沫给呛到，咳嗽两声缓过劲来之后才虚弱地指责对方这稍微有点无理取闹。“确实。”娜娜莉承认道，“那么我收敛一点，第一步先从看他露出嫉妒的表情开始好了。顺便一说，如果他嫉妒我比嫉妒你更多，我就要开始嫉妒你了。”

挂下电话后的朱雀认真地思考起了吸血鬼是恶魔眷族的假说里有多少是值得相信的。

 

总而言之，虽然“命定”的说法让他稍稍有些感念，但他也不会蠢到将这么遥远的事情到处宣扬，更别提直接告诉当事者本尊了。何况在毁坏牢笼构成这件事上，严格来说那对兄妹各自都有一份功劳，万一被谁误会成他对娜娜莉有了什么肖想……别万一了，娜娜莉明显对于趁势就此展开恶作剧一事没有任何心理负担。

至于这么一点儿说不清道不明的感念会不会变质成什么微弱情愫，朱雀自己也还毫无把握。危险的家伙身上自然有其致命的吸引力，是一时脑热还是别的就得多等候一阵才能见分晓了。等到什么时候才算作合适的节点呢？他因为分割睡眠产生了一些轻微的暴躁情绪，回到住屋便将自己埋进枕头，直到再度昏睡了约莫两小时才爬起身，想着自己也该去重新洗个澡了。

手机铃声就是在他站在淋浴底下冲掉泡沫的时候响起来的，这让他在赤足跑出浴室的时候险些滑上一跤。这个时机也太坏了，朱雀在接起电话的前一秒哀叹道，随后就被喷吐在通话频道里明显不太妙的钝重呼吸声吓得杂念全无。他按了免提，在鲁路修交代清楚自己所在的地点时迅速弄干自己并换回外出的衣物，也不顾这边的杂乱动静有多少传到了对方耳中。鲁路修好像被他的手忙脚乱给逗乐了，在轻声跟他讲解事件经过时混入了含糊的笑声。这会儿朱雀真心实意地痛恨起他们的住所之间相隔并不太近这一点来，想要赶往西南角的生活区需要花费好一阵工夫。

他驾车到中途时电话挂断了，虽然鲁路修临时道别的时候声音还算平稳，这依然使赶去的一方感到不安。这份不安在他行车到附近听见警笛鸣响时加重了，他将车停在距离封锁区尚有一段距离的地方，冷静片刻后尝试观测了一下封锁线内的现场。这会儿已经听不见斗殴的动静了，被丢下的猎人们要么上了警车要么上了救护车，反正都不在原地。半个街区外还算平安，但在深夜贸然步行接近肯定也免不得接受一番盘问。于是短暂休息后精力和体力都还算旺盛的鬼种转过身去，无声无息地蹿跳上建筑物的外墙，沿着排水管和外凸的窗框徒手上爬，暗暗祈祷自己不至于到得太晚。

他在楼栋顶层疾跑，蹬出天台边缘一个长跃抵达侧畔的楼栋，谨慎地避让开装饰性的玻璃顶而踩在坚实的金属横杆上，一路向前直至再度蹬脚起跳。地表的嘈杂声响变轻了，如同扫落的尘屑被纱帐遮盖住，唯有人群边际的鬼怪们被留在这一侧。他离鲁路修所标识的楼栋近了、更近了，终于借助一个翻滚止住弹跳降落的势头，还未直起腰来便察觉到鲜血的气味钻入了自己的鼻腔。该死。他扶着膝腿起身，转向血腥气味的来源，眼见着一个身影坐靠在实体围栏的里侧，抬手向他轻轻挥动招呼了一声。

“嗨。”鲁路修说。

他原本穿着的衬衣应当是普通的白色，这会儿有半身都被染红了，左肩处的衣物被直接撕破，又用分割下的衣袖结合不怎么有效的手法草草扎了两道。除去肩上的枪伤，别处倒没见到什么额外的创口。银子弹，他在电话里提到了这个，这就是问题的根源，一枚足够他比被普通子弹射中十次还要衰弱。

朱雀咬了咬牙，感到心底升起一股冰寒暴戾。他想大声质问一番，又分明知道自己不该将愤怒倾泻给伤者。一抹云雾飘散而去，月色重新倾泻而下，映亮吸血鬼苍白的面孔和变得朦胧的紫色眼瞳。印在他面上的痛苦淡去了，变成了故作轻松的笑容。

“表情别那么严肃。我死不了的，就是有点累。”鲁路修说，“那么，请过来，稍微帮我一把……”

他的声音比在电话里听起来还更虚弱几分。在朱雀接近他之后，发觉他此刻的心跳也不够稳定。糟透了，朱雀想。他不太记得对方有没有在自己面前露出过这般狼狈的模样，大抵是没有的，这跟平日里为生计所困并加以抱怨的情况完全不同。若是追溯到遥远的幼生期，他是见过几次外来的男孩在翌日清晨灰头土脸地将不知何时挖掘出的陷阱捅开，或放走里头受伤的山间生灵，或直接将死去的动物草草埋葬，但结界镇压下山间没有更为凶厉的猛兽，也就不会让吸血鬼在狩猎的过程中受伤。

他胡思乱想着凑到真正受了伤的吸血鬼身前，半蹲半跪下去，检查对方的脉搏和呼吸。“这是只针对你来的，还是……？”

“……娜娜莉……在C.C.那里，”鲁路修说，在被捏住上臂时嘶嘶抽着凉气，“你来之前我跟她电话联络过了，让她……咳、暂时不要回租屋住。”

左臂使不上劲了，朱雀确认了这点。如果按照普通人类的标准来判断，这还挺糟糕的。他听说过吸血鬼在补给足够的状况下自愈能力也不错，希望如此，最好不要留下什么永久性的后遗症。“那你该怎么办呢？”他问道，握住对方的右手腕拉向自己，让对方能够攀住自己的脖子，“起来，我带你去找C.C.，至少处理一下你的伤势——”

鲁路修模糊地应了一声，单手搂住他的肩背，被他抱着腰架了起来。在勉强站直身子之后，伤者又踉跄了一下，前额撞在另一方的肩头上才稳固住重心。“用不着魔药，”他嘟哝道，“血……”

“你没带备用的口粮吗？”

“……有一半拿来救命了。”他说，短暂停顿的间隙中哼出一声鼻音，“虽然那孩子多半不会领情……”

他的重心一点一点倾斜过来，前来援助他的未收费雇佣兵有些头疼。月光下他的身体显得脆弱而单薄，外凸的肩胛骨形状从身后衣物破损的裂口处暴露而出。吸血鬼的体温本来就偏低，此刻朱雀半是搀扶半是搂抱地将他稳固在不会栽倒的状态里，感到他的身体已经隐隐有些发冷了，说好的血液流速很缓按理来说在伤后等待救治的期间属于有益因素，但这个种族特性也并没能遏制住他的虚弱态势。

“……血……朱雀……”

他的声音更微弱了，隐约裹带上了一丝哀求意味。他这副表现让朱雀也焦急起来，不知道该直接将他打横抱走比较快还是干脆现场致电C.C.。想到这里之后，朱雀忽然打了个激灵，意识到对方并没有直接向理应比自己更擅长处理这类麻烦事的魔女主席求援。不管这是因为不愿让娜娜莉过度担心还是别的什么，他总归是在第一时间本能地求助于自己了。

然而这并不是能够为此感到高兴的时候。事实上，考虑到自己对处理吸血鬼相关事务的经验有多么匮乏，朱雀反而有些手足无措，并因此而对自己生起气来。“你在打电话的时候早说啊，”一接到求援就忙着赶来而完全没有想起这茬来的雇佣兵哀叹道，“现在我该到哪去帮你……”

……等等。

他在鲁路修本能地挨挤在自己怀里微微抖动时飞速思考起来，恍然把握住一丝灵感。他所掌握的关于吸血鬼的知识已经不算很少了，迅速回想也能记起关键部分，比如说只要是生灵之血就在对方所狩猎的范围内，而不限于人类、动物或别的亚人类群体。“不怎么食用”和“不会去食用”是两回事，想通这点后朱雀舒了口气。他低下头，单指稍微勾下自己宽松套衫的领口，附在对方耳边说了一句话。

他说“记得在之后告诉我感想如何”。

 

“被吸血鬼盯上通常来说并不是好事。”鲁路修说。

实打实的吸血鬼一早就这么警告过他了。蛰伏在夜间的危险族群，狩取生灵的猎杀者，即使在战争平息后的年间悄无声息地融入到了人类群体中，即使各自都保持着无害且讨喜的样貌，即使他们都收敛起了用于猎杀的尖牙利齿，但古老的传说仍在，而传说中总还拥有真实的部分。月光下的舞者，高明的诈欺师，懂得制造各种精妙的陷阱，劝诱猎物主动进入他们的圈套。这也不是多么难懂的事。

仔细回想起来，当他们还徘徊在神社与山林的时候，幼小的怪物并不曾在夜间外出时亲眼见过外来的男孩四处游荡的脚步，即使依据直觉判断暗中有什么在窥测自己，也不能揪出那道窥探的目光位于何处。夜间的吸血鬼就是这样的存在，能够妥帖地将自己融入黑暗，一旦主动现身便意味着游戏已经步入尾声了。曾在山间奔跑的男孩们长大了，旧日不曾成立的捉迷藏被赋予了更为复杂的意味。朱雀自嘴角撇开一抹苦笑，小心地搀住对方的身体，让他将缓而粗沉的呼吸喷吐在自己颈间。

这跟我想象过的可不一样啊。在鲁路修张嘴咬上来之前，朱雀无言地咕哝了一声。

他们谈论过血液的问题，也提早抛出过一个玩笑似的请求。那时他所构想的也不过是划破手指的程度，无论是滴入杯中、浸润嘴唇还是直接放在口中吸吮，也只是那样的“稍加品尝”的程度。他当然也知道吸血鬼真正对自己的血液产生兴趣的话实际上意味着什么，然而在他们迅速熟络起来之后，以进食的形式狩取的可能性也就逐渐变得微弱了。总之，距离那个酒馆昏黄灯光下闲聊的夜晚已经过去了好些日子，事情才进展到这一步来，很难说他对此做好了心理准备。

更为柔软和更为锋锐的触感是一并到来的，吸血鬼的獠牙抵在他颈间下压，与此同时还有另一个湿湿软软的东西贴在那一小块皮肤上滑动。朱雀深呼吸了一次，克制住自己别因为遭受这种程度的威胁而本能地进行反击。没什么可怕的，他安慰自己。被他搀着的这家伙虚弱得很，着实不像还有余力能伤害到谁的样子。一个陷阱，他理智的部分在提醒自己。蛊惑人心的血族，诱骗猎物主动交出自己赖以生存的力量，甚至让将血肉等同于性命的妖鬼都愿意放下戒备做到主动供奉的这一步。他做了好一阵心理建树，回过神来发觉吸吮的过程甚至还并未开始。鲁路修在他颈间漫无目的般地啃咬着，迟迟没有刺破他的皮肤。

“……好硬。”在他为之困惑的时候，吸血鬼用一声抱怨进行了解答。

朱雀愣了一秒，旋即哭笑不得地摇了摇头。“你倒是用点力啊。”他反驳道，“就算我的皮肤防御力确实很高，你们的獠牙应该是在穿刺方面特化过的吧？天赋对天赋罢了，不应该完全没辙。”他托抱着对方的腰背，因颈间的啃咬过于绵软无力而慢慢放松了。这意味着近前这名吸血鬼连取血的力气都没剩多少了，他理应感到更担忧一些的，然而——算了，如果鲁路修没法按想要的方法来完成应急补给过程，大不了他自己在身上开个口子就是了。

“你说的容易。”吸血鬼闷声说，又狠狠地咬了他一口，还是没能够破防，“我该怎么……啊……”

他的声音渐渐低沉下去，在朱雀担忧地张嘴问询之前，他的手掌开始了不安分的摸索。攀在肩后，勾住脖颈，逐渐抬起原本埋在颈间的头脸。他们的目光相对了，仅有那么须臾片刻，朱雀隐约瞥见对方唇间伸长的尖利犬齿。随后那点儿能够挤入目光的距离消失了，频率不同的呼吸叠合在一起，鼻尖先是轻轻碰上、又顺沿侧边错开，调整到了足够合适的角度，然后就是——

……啊。

思路确实是对的，如果连颈部的皮肤都过于坚韧，那就换更为薄弱的地方进行攻击。然而朱雀已经想不起要称赞对方的做法有多么高效和正确了，他怔怔睁大双眼，胸膛里心如擂鼓，嘴唇上传来柔软滑凉的触感。先是舔舐，后是贴紧摩挲，吸血鬼将亲吻赠与他，对常人来说是足够危险甚至可能致命的诱惑，对他而言究竟是什么还有待商榷，但在这一刻、只在这一刻，即便是毒药他也不能推拒开来。

然后他唇间一痛，浸开一阵淡淡的麻痹感。他闭上眼，任吸血鬼的牙尖刺破自己的嘴唇内侧，让温热腥甜的液体流淌而出。


	8. 议题8：被吸血鬼弄伤了该怎么办呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “这个前脚捡到受伤的吸血鬼后脚就被逮住吸到衰弱的倒霉蛋到底是谁啊？”

接受一个狩食状态的吸血鬼的亲吻就好像让刀尖抵在心脏上起舞，就算对这个族群的了解再怎么匮乏，这也是一个普遍性的共识。不过这么说也不太公平，毕竟虽说他们的獠牙可以麻痹猎物，让狩取血液的对象不至于过度抵抗，但他们通常不会将猎物直接杀死。事实上，多数吸血鬼在狩猎活体时会选择分散进行的方针，从多个不同目标身上分别取食一部分血，以在族群间维持更为长期稳定的共生关系。根据鲁路修的说法，无故杀人的本质上都是些恣意妄为的疯子，每个族群中都有那么一两个，族群间的刻板印象也多由这类个体形成，但以偏概全是不对的。

朱雀阖拢眼目后在黑暗中沉浸了片刻，艰难地抽回些许理智来告诉自己不要排斥这个、这大概不是什么完全的坏事。鲁路修会采取这样的举动是合理的，只是有些出乎意料罢了。覆压在他嘴唇间的舔舐和吸吮逐渐加深了，变得激烈而大胆，与此相伴的是麻痹感在他体内的扩散，从嘴唇里侧逐渐蔓延至口腔。这没有对他产生过于严重的影响，头脑也不过略微有些发沉，然而他模糊地估量了一下，如果等量的效用转换到人类身上，普通人大概已经毫无抵抗余力了。

鲁路修吸得用力，同时有意无意地不断细微变换着吸食的角度，这使得他们之间唇齿磕碰的次数变多了，津液和血液一道被卷入吸血鬼的口腔。他攀在朱雀颈后的手掌缓缓下滑，指尖在背脊间逐渐掐深。某一刻他忽然仰首，将这个吻终止了。他的舌尖缓慢滑过朱雀嘴唇内侧的血口，不知动用了什么手段将伤口快速封住。嘴里的腥甜味道逐渐淡去了，朱雀这才睁开眼睛，发觉对方还凑在自己近前凝目望来，眼瞳中跳曜着浓郁的猩红血光。

刚才取走的分量好像不算很多，朱雀想。还来不及感到庆幸或疑惑，下一秒这念头就被彻底推翻了。汲取到一部分能量补充的吸血鬼挂在他身上的重量减少了些，好像已经有能力自行站稳了，这意味着他在狩食上能调用的力量也增加了，于是他低下头来，用更为高效的方法进行余下的部分。

尖牙刺破颈侧皮肤时朱雀抽了口凉气，同时记起吸血鬼的另一个已知的特性，即蕴含在血液中的能量越充足、能够给予他们的力量越多。而鬼种的力量根源便是血肉，能够依靠吞噬来成长的怪物不那么容易死，损失脏腑、肢体甚至过半身躯都不至于让他们轻易死去，但残损的部分越多越难以弥补亏空，这也致使强大的妖鬼在伤损之后会更肆无忌惮地进行猎杀和吞噬以修复自身。血肉是那样凝实宝贵的东西，他的全部体能、行动力、愈合能力都与自身的完整程度息息相关，只要不流失太多血液就能快速自愈，只要不被彻底斩断肢体就能依靠平常的进食来缓慢修复。然而此刻他是将自己的命脉交付出去了，活像个被一点儿可怜的诱饵就冲昏头脑的不谙世事的孩子。

我知道这样做的后果，他在几次条件反射想要抽身而去时反复告诫自己。在我向他递出邀请的时候，我就很清楚可能会发展到这一步来了。

他僵立在原地，吸血鬼挨挤在他身前，像亲昵拥抱嬉戏一般搂抱着他、攀附着他的肩背，原本冰凉的身躯逐渐回升到了较为正常的温度。鲁路修的膝骨挤在他膝弯附近，腿面和腰胯间有了太多不必要的挨蹭和挤碰，若不是颈上的痛感过于鲜明、而且有着愈演愈烈的态势，他可能还会担心一下自己的裤裆。那条原本因肩伤而绵软不能自如活动的左臂不知何时也抬起了，更加紧密地拥住他，将他拖入已经涉足的泥沼深处。

“……鲁路修。”朱雀咕哝道，想要摇晃提醒对方别做得太过火。吸血鬼的体温还在上升，就好像将他解放血脉时在体内流窜的火焰一并吸食了去。他开始感到头晕目眩，视野中的景象已经有些模糊了。狩食者的手爪紧扣着他的后背，隔着衣物撕扯他的皮肤。他的抵御能力正在迅速下降，原本不值一提的抓挠所造成的疼痛十倍百倍地清晰起来。他想要提高声音来喊叫，却发现自己的嗓音已经变得相当沙哑微弱了。

“我说，鲁路修……”

他还是拼劲挣动了一下，视野模糊间隐约望见对方背后的皮肤开裂了、在衬衣破损的缺口间展开两道狭长缝隙，从中探出灰黑的膜翼，逐渐伸展至相当夸张的长度。他的鼻息变得软弱而急促，感到自己接近半身的血液都被对方攫取而去，寻常人类被取用至此早就该衰竭而死了。被取用去的力量短暂滞留在狩食者身上，在拥抱间挤压得他肋骨都一阵发疼。终于吸食停止了，一道柔软温热的触感舔舐过他颈间的伤口，让虚幻的麻痹感封存住破损的区位。然而疼痛没有结束，遍布全身的虚弱感更无法驱散。朱雀艰难喘息着，恍惚间又感到掠取性的亲吻覆上了自己的嘴唇。

但这回没有更多流血事故了。獠牙消失了，只剩下发狠的噬咬和唇舌相伴搅动的浑浊声响。随后他足下一轻，夜风自他周身席卷而过，他这才费劲地将眼睑撑得更开，耗了好一阵才意识到鲁路修领着他飞了起来。

再怎么体能孱弱不擅长飞行的个体在取用了自己的这么多力量后也多少能短暂发挥一把的，他又花了许久才昏昏沉沉地意识到。他的逻辑思考能力变得缓慢滞涩，只能茫然注视着飞速掠过身下的城区街景，逐步切入郊野，向灯光稀疏的夜色更深重处行去。他能看见招展的蝠翼，他能感觉到贴在面颊一侧略微硬质的黑色发丝。他好像在某种条件下提出过想观摩一次飞行表演，他费劲地想了一会儿，无奈地发觉这表演的时机和性质好像都不太对，但也不能按无效来论处。

“……太狡猾了吧，呃……”

他嘶声咕哝了一句，慢慢垂落眼目，直至拂在颈后的夜风随着降落而渐渐歇止。月光下他模糊地瞥见样式古朴的厚重门页，这才反应过来鲁路修将自己带到了哪里。西南郊的古宅，布列塔尼亚家族的地域，过来的路途中他不幸没能窥见它的全貌，然而根据方位进行判断不会有第二个选项。禁制已经重新建立，足够将不怀好意的目光隔绝在外，那么他们至少能在这里安稳地睡上一觉。鲁路修的胳膊从他腰背间松开了，让他自个儿站回地上，又在他一个趔趄后架住了他的胳膊。朱雀就这样被弄进了屋，意识游离间也没看清太多东西，在走过第三道门之后忽然打了个激灵，艰涩地举起了一只手。

“……那个，打断一下。”他说。

吸血鬼的脚步止住了，侯在原地等待他说完，如果鲁路修不是还在不怀好意似地在他脖子附近嗅探的话，这个举动大概会显得更礼貌一点。朱雀尽可能地深吸了一口气，提起一点力气来让自己的声音不至于弱到听不清楚。“我现在真的真的真的很怕疼。”他阐明这点，“所以虽然我不介意睡棺材板，但能不能多给我铺个垫子什么的……不然会很硌……”

“……我们不睡棺材板！”在他意识模糊之前，他听见吸血鬼在自己耳边气恼地大喊。

 

他睡了很久，血液流失之后浸入冰寒的空缺间只有微弱的火焰在淌动，厚重的黑暗将他困住，压覆在他的心脏上，让他以为自己是就此死去了。沉淀在肌腠间的疼痛有时变得鲜明而炽烈，有时又化为冰冷尖刀。有那么几次他以为有谁在黑暗中靠近自己，温柔揩拭自己的额头，发出一声喟叹又隐去了。

他听见祈愿的铃声，山灵本身的低语，树梢上刺耳的鸟鸣与振翅扑飞而去的响动。你该离开了，在最后的禁锢消失之后，有个声音在心底对他说。想去寻找或追逐什么，想见到更多美好或糟烂的事物，囚笼之外的景象，来来往往的游人所归去的地方。男孩踏着石阶离开了，在此之后独自走了很久、很久。夜色将他困住，暴雨浸润后的溪水和泥沼将他困住，刀刃与火焰从他体表和躯壳中滚过，留下过一些痕迹又将它们带走。他不知这跋涉何时才能结束，如同他童年间在寒冷露水中独自等候黎明的时候。他可能睡得太长也太沉了，他几度瞥见微弱的光亮，但那光亮没能成功传递至他身畔，没能唤起他的意识便消散了。

他终于恢复一丝神智时，眼睑还发沉得厉害。他稍微睁开双眼，缓了片刻后确认自己勉强恢复了正常能视物的水平。他开始屈伸手指，活动小臂，慢慢挪动肢体，整身还处在酸软乏力的状态，除去被撕扯过的皮肤之外，浑身关节处也都在发出疼痛的抗议。失血过多的后遗症还在延续，让他处于虽然意识在线但不知该算昏沉还是飘飘然的古怪状态里，思绪和平日的思考能力有些断节，以至于他沉闷地躺了数分钟才反应过来要确认自己身处的环境。

他确实没有躺在一座冷冰冰的棺材里，他转动脖颈之后发觉这跟棺材也相差太远了。不知材质的柔软床垫至少有三米宽，床架边缘挂下了深红帷幔，覆在他身上的被褥轻盈而软和，将他本来有些发冷的肢足烘烤出一丝暖意、同时也不至于过于闷热。宽阔的落地窗边缘探入的一方阳光不会直射到床铺上，但足够将室内映亮。墙壁上统共支出五座烛台，废置不用的期间看上去更像是精美的装饰架。他支起身，茫然地环顾了几次，足够宽阔的房间里保留下的一些摆件各个都是做工精致的样式，其中几个明显上了年头的像是妖精的手笔。在雇佣兵这行干得久了，他判断物品实际价值的眼光也还算不错，简单估算得出的结果令他暗暗咋舌。座钟指向午后，投入阳光的落地窗没有拉拢帘幕，外头有一方攀着藤蔓的小露台，从窗外景色进行判定，这个房间应该至少位于二楼。看上去像是私有的庭院，他在一番探头后得出结论。

他收回视线之后发觉自己身上的衣服也被换过了。他正在研究裹身的宽松睡袍是丝绸还是什么特殊材质的时候，房门吱呀一声开了，一个影子挪移进来，手中端着一个巨大托盘，见到他已经醒来之后微微一怔，略一摇头后让门页在身后自动闭合上。朱雀直愣愣地瞪过去，望见那个披着黑色晨袍的吸血鬼脚步迅捷地靠近床铺，将托盘往床头柜顶的空余处一放，扭身坐至床沿，然后接连深呼吸了三次。

“对不起。”他抢先说。他的手指在膝上绞在一块儿，头肩一道垂了下去，显得相当沮丧之余还看似有些后怕。“我稍微有点……没控制好。”他咕哝道，“很抱歉给你造成了麻烦，你就先在这里休息一阵吧。晚点我会进城去确认一些后续细节，顺便再去采购一趟，如果有什么需要的东西，可以跟我……”

“我们结婚吧。”朱雀说。

鲁路修沉默了整整半分钟。

“……啥？”然后他说，“你还没睡醒吗？”

“我觉得以你目前的身家，就算在接下来好长一段时间内都不思进取也可以少奋斗半个世纪以上，如果不太挥霍的话也许一个世纪，这还是在计算未来可见的经济危机的情况下。”审视过周围环境后逐渐放弃思考的伤者公平公正地说，向后仰倒进柔软的枕垫里并拉长声音哀叹，“当雇佣兵好累啊，我不想努力了。”

“为什么忽然变得这么现实啊？！还有你不是还没看过我目前的存款数字吗？还没有吧？！”

鲁路修扯着头发尖叫起来，加大的音量让朱雀又开始头疼了。“说什么呢。”他没精打采地晃了晃脑袋，“啊啊，我可是把很重要的东西交给你了，麻烦稍微负点责……”

吸血鬼那双恢复正常深紫色的眼睛狠狠向他瞪来，原本白皙过头的面颊甚至略微涨红了。朱雀以为他会继续大喊大叫，不料他在哼出声鼻音后渐渐冷静回去，侧倾过身子抬手探摸过来。他的指背碰到朱雀的鬓角，稍一摩挲后挪移了方位，指掌拨开额发轻轻蹭过前额。

“你是真的不太清醒。”他低声说，“不过考虑到我在这个问题上也不是完全无辜，我就不怪你什么了。”

朱雀半阖上眼睛，又稍微晕乎了一会儿。鲁路修说的没什么错，他自己也知道现在好像不是什么正常的状态。他有多久没遭遇过这么严重的损失了？他的感官钝住了不少，整身乏力间甚至连饥饿感都相当微弱。抚摸他前额的动作相当温柔，他想起睡梦中似有若无的触感，心间微微一动。

吸血鬼大概动用了一些安神的小伎俩，不久之后朱雀感觉好了些，这才留意到空气中飘浮着食物的气味。他眨了眨眼，又眨了眨，怀疑自己出现了什么错觉，直到鲁路修将托盘塞到他面前才回过神来。对于早餐来说分量也许太丰厚了，不过确实时间也不早了。他尝了一口汤羹，一股暖流伴着相当正常的鲜美味道在他的舌头上化开。

“……为什么你会烹饪。”朱雀困惑道，“我是说，以正常的人类的手法进行烹饪。”

“不然呢？”替他准备这些的吸血鬼反问道，“都活了这么久了，什么都学会一点也很正常吧？之前我是没在租屋储备食材罢了，但你都睡了这么久了，我采购几趟都跑回来了。”

“不，但是，”朱雀困惑地看向对方，“你们不是不能吃普通人的食物吗？”

“胃部不消化不代表舌头是坏的啊？！”

“也是。”朱雀点了点头，想起面前这位吸血鬼确实还有一部分法国血统。感谢那部分法国血统。他又挖起一勺汤羹，旋即若有所思地望向对方的嘴唇——“我觉得你的舌头还挺好使的。”

鲁路修露出一副被噎住的表情，脸色又一次涨红了。

 

分量丰厚的食物让他恢复了一些力气，但身体内部的空虚感一时半会都填补不回来。他恹恹地蜷缩回床铺上，在鲁路修回到房间里时才重新撑起眼睑。吸血鬼的手臂行动已经恢复正常了，他探究地看去时鲁路修叹了口气，将晨袍稍稍拉开让他能够看清具体情况。原本应该存在的骇人伤口消失了，光洁得好像枪击从未发生过。“我的血还是很管用的嘛。”朱雀懒洋洋地感慨了一句，再度闭上眼睛，感到重新降回正常微凉温度的吸血鬼的手指在自己太阳穴附近按压。

“你原本打算怎么办？”在安静片刻后，他轻声问，“到我那里去留宿吗？”

“差不多。”鲁路修说，“反正也不能回租屋，找个地方稍微歇会儿就行。”

“我倒是可以给你另外弄个铺位，有备用套的。”

“你很熟练嘛。”

“勉勉强强。”朱雀哼声道，侧身将一半脸埋进枕面，“我的头好痛。”

“晚点我进城的时候去C.C.那里帮你弄点药剂回来。”鲁路修承诺道。还不错，魔女那里奇奇怪怪的配方不少，肯定能让恢复速度加快一点儿。“还有什么需要的吗？你自己的换洗衣物？”

“钥匙在我的腰包里。”朱雀说。他睁开眼，看见鲁路修不知何时已经将熟悉的钥匙圈挂在指根上，向他招手晃了一晃。“嗯。”

“……你笑什么。”

有吗？在鲁路修发问之后，朱雀眨了眨眼，意识到自己的嘴角的确上弯着。这个问题才比较奇怪，他想，有趣的事情明明很多。就比如说，夜里他绝对料想不到需要跑去讨来的治疗药剂作用的对象会直接更换成自己，而且、啊啊，他就这样直接被带到观察阶段本来不应轻易对外族开放的吸血鬼家宅中来了。他觉得自己先前的沮丧和忧虑忽然间显得毫无必要了，结果鲁路修在实际将他暂时纳入庇护范围的时候一点儿犹豫都没有。想到这里他忽然感到一阵安心，叹息着往被褥深处缩了缩，让身子骨也放松下来。

“没想到你实际上是这么凶的类型。”他说。

“我才不是。”鲁路修反驳他，“情况特殊罢了。”

“对于取食来说，你不必要的动作真的很多啊。”朱雀如实指出这点，“我记不太清楚了，但是……”

他打了个哈欠，感到倦意再度向他袭来。这让他错过了几秒钟鲁路修的表情，待到他定睛望去时，对方的面色已经变得沉静而肃穆了。“你真的没在生气？”鲁路修问，因过于担忧而显得过分小心翼翼。朱雀缓过神来，向他笑了一笑，还是将身躯稍微撑起了一些，以免自己就此睡去。

“嗯，没有。”休养中的鬼种肯定道，“虽然过程不太愉快，后遗症还有一大把，但你没事就好。我也不会有事太久的，所以放心吧。”

鲁路修的表情并没有缓和多少。“鬼种的血是很珍贵的东西吧？”

“是的。”朱雀说，又小小打了个哈欠，“但就当我还了个人情吧。”

“什么人情？”鲁路修皱起眉头，“我不记得你亏欠过我任何东西。”

朱雀安静地看望了他一会儿。透入室内的一部分阳光足够将他的面孔映亮，按理来说这通常是吸血鬼入眠补充体力的时候，然而也不知是自己的血液供给过于充沛还是什么原因，此刻对方看起来并不显得困倦，陷在半梦半醒之间的好像反而是自己。虚弱未解的妖鬼轻轻扯动嘴角，以为自己吐露的也不过是幻梦浮游间的呓语。若不是这样，他也不知还有什么时机适合诉说真相了。

“神社的封印，你和娜娜莉……最开始闯上山来的时候就……”他缓缓说，“……要不是你们，我大概直到现在还被困在那里呢。”

落在他额脸间的轻柔抚摸止住了，停顿在指节能够将他视野错落遮挡住一小半的方位上。“大概不会。”鲁路修的声音说，一时间难以辨别出个中情绪，“如果幼生的吸血鬼就足够弄坏一道缝隙，那么最糟的情况也就是你需要再等上一些年头，总会有别的哪个不知天高地厚的冒失鬼跑去你的地盘帮你一把的。”

“可是事情没有那样发生。”朱雀说。他眨动双眼，拂去跳曜在眼目前的一抹虚幻光斑。他支起身，像置身在一个遥远的梦境里，梦境是能够容忍他的胡思乱想与胡言乱语的，梦境中的牢笼连边界都会消解而去。枝梢的飞鸟振翅而起，抛下破旧的巢穴远走了，而他的目光也一并飘向云端、飘向远方，乘着悠远歌吟的方向而去。“所以我想，如果说有什么是命中注定……你叫我去山下看看，我便去了。”他慢慢说，“我离开了那么久，看过那么多地方，从来没有过留在某处的打算——”他抬手向前，指尖回勾，慢慢空握成一个弯弧。

“——然后我又见到你了。”他轻声陈述，“如果说这是注定的，我愿意这样做。”

他再度眨动双眼，恍恍惚惚意识到鲁路修离得足够近。他还沉浸在飘飘然的、宛如浮在云端的白日幻梦里，容不得他的思考依照通常的逻辑运转。于是他遵循本能的意愿凑上前去，让自己的呼吸碰到对方的，并同时听见一声柔软叹息。这次鲁路修给予他的回应相当克制，一点一点重叠加深，没有夸张的利齿或撕扯噬咬的暴虐成分。吸血鬼清洁过的口腔当中有一种干净的甜香，这让亲吻本身变得自然平和了许多。

他们各自撤开些许间距时，朱雀自觉胸腔中被一些满足快乐的成分给填塞了。他在鲁路修的推按下重新躺回床铺当中，停留在距离床沿不远的区位，以便还未起身离去的房屋之主继续摩挲他的额脸和鬓发。“对了，你问我对你的血有什么感想来着。”某一刻鲁路修忽然出声，“该怎么说呢……”他蹙眉作冥思苦想状，好像那是多么难以评判的东西。这副模样让朱雀困扰地张了张嘴，不知道该不该为自己辩解几句。不料对方重新展颜的速度太快，笑意并不很深，但朱雀隐隐觉得那道看向自己的目光足够温柔了。

“……尝起来像烟。”鲁路修说，“不太适合当主食，也不该一次性吸食过量。但很不错，是我所喜欢的。”


	9. 议题9：家庭成员意外增加该怎么办呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “你不能因为最近的议题越来越无聊就把家庭问题摆到台面上讨论啊，这算不合理占用公共资源的。”

“……总而言之，我不欠你什么，甚至还救了你一命，提出补偿方案只是出于我自身的同情心。前提条件是你需要全面脱离教会组织，并且彻底放弃对教条里所谓异端的清肃念头。”鲁路修板着脸说，“如果你说‘不’，我就在领你去联合会登记之前先把你给解决了。”

躲在阴凉街巷里蜷缩不出的新生吸血鬼眨了眨眼睛。他还穿着之前的朴素黑衣，战斗中所留下的破损和身上的血腥气味仍在，所处的位置距离鲁路修原本丢下他的地方相隔两条街，也不知道他是怎么成功隐匿这么久没被任何人盘问带走的。“我变成这样也回不去了啊。”他仰起脸说，露出嘴唇间两颗小小尖牙。

他倚着墙壁站立，而且捂着胃，看样子是饿得有点难受，又一时间还没克服心理障碍实际逮人下嘴。鲁路修端着下颌将他上上下下打量了三次，对方还身为人类时肯定还没成年，骨骼的发育也不完备，这让转化过程要更为顺利，看似没出现什么容易在成年人身上出现的排异反应。“这就是我提到‘补偿’的理由，我也不是真的想把谁往绝路上逼。虽然你活该。”鲁路修收回目光，翻了翻眼睑，还是按捺住脾气来跟面前的男孩进行解释，“我的意思是，既然你是我转化来的，不管来历有多复杂，也算是这派血系的新成员。虽然不足以并入家族关系，但也不能完全撇清。现在你是回不去教会了，而我也缺少能帮我打点家产的助手，而那里空地方还挺多的……要么你之后就跟我走吧？”

“好的。”男孩应答的速度快得出乎意料，并在他发愣时又怯怯补上了一个词，“哥哥。”鲁路修后退了两步，觉得自己的认知能力有点跟不上事情的进展。

“好歹也是教会培养出来的，你这个顺杆就爬的态度是怎么回事啊？！”

 

需要应对的问题统共有四个。其一，在完备状态下确认租屋附近还有没有埋伏，这一项稍微侦测一下就解决了。警报暂时解除，看起来猎人方已经得到了充分教训，知道自己遇上了不好对付的硬茬。其二，拿着朱雀的车钥匙把停摆在附近的车开回他的住所附近，并拿着大门钥匙从里头翻出几套换洗衣物来。这项没什么好说的，他还顺便拿取了能够帮忙打发时间用的平板电脑和游戏掌机。其三，新生的吸血鬼的安置和登记问题。他把教会男孩推到了联合会主席面前去，后者稀奇地研究了一会儿，给出的答案是他遇上了在这个年代来说相当罕见的情况。

吸血鬼在制造新生血族时需要注入自身的力量结晶，早在黑暗年代里，这个制造的过程本身是不可逆的，伴以强大的咒术意念加持，直接在新生的血族灵魂中生出烙印，使其不得悖逆播散力量的一方的意志，而且会自然而然产生一些基于力量共通性的亲近感。早年间吸血种发展繁衍时，制造新成员过程中这样的特性可以确保同族间不会轻易自相残杀。然而黑暗年代的咒术渐渐失传了，中世纪晚期时后天制造同族的过程就已经变得危险而不可控、仅能凭借机缘巧合唤起根源于血脉中的力量，至于到了近现代，本来就已经没有多少吸血鬼愿意用转换手段制造新成员，相关案例自然是几乎绝迹了。

“所以说，这是个巧合，但症状跟黑暗年代的案例有八成像。别这么看着我，我也是查阅记录得来的结果，想推算我的年龄还是省省吧。”长生的魔女轻快地阖上书本，随手将它丢在桌角，“根据我的猜测，这大概跟你的天赋有关，同时也跟你遇上的是个除了没有情感根据的教条之外真的是白纸一张的小年轻有关。总之恭喜你，他多半是不会继续跟你作对了，你还能收获一个忠心耿耿的小跟班。”

“精通猎杀手法的白纸。”鲁路修叹了口气，“行吧，如果你非要这么说的话。”

他感到一阵胃疼，站起身来摆了摆手，把吸血鬼族裔新成员兼联合会新成员丢给C.C.进行正常入会流程处理，顺便也把这男孩放在这里托管几天，好让自己跟需要交代的那几位稍微交代一下。比如说娜娜莉，比如说某个还处在休养期的倒霉鬼。那么话说回来，问题其四，枢木朱雀本身。

他从C.C.这里取用了药剂，驾着自己的租车回到西南郊外的庄园。他在凌晨时分小睡过一会儿，之后就再没感到疲倦了，看样子鬼种的精血所带来的力量还会在他体内作用一段时间。与此相对的是被他取用鲜血的那一方的状态，朱雀变得虚弱而嗜睡，清醒着的时段则对任何轻微的碰撞疼痛都表现得相当敏感。这副状态显然不适合外出，所以鲁路修让他安心留在房间里头，权当是在歇工期再额外放个病假。

服下药剂后的朱雀脸色好转了些，眼神反而更恍惚了几分。他像是持续处在一种意识在线但理性濒临断线的昏昏然的状态里，时而吐露出一些惊人话语，看他的表情也不知道自己说的内容实际上代表了什么、或会造成什么影响。除此之外，他还算能正常交谈，甚至在藉由食物补充获取一些能量后有闲心回忆起了自己过去的遭遇。

“先前我是没碰上过这么严重的情况啦，就算被动激发血脉有所消耗，抑制住异常食欲吃两顿本分的饱饭然后休息个半天一天的差不多就好了。”他回忆道，中途扮了个惨兮兮的鬼脸，“不过塞希尔拿来扼制我食欲的方法简直过于惨绝人寰。”他给出一个“所以拜托这回千万不要告诉她”的哀怨神情，甚至把鲁路修稍微逗乐了。重新启用了不知道为什么存在但就是存在的厨房的吸血鬼拍了拍他的胳膊，向他承诺会用相对正常的东西填补他的胃，朱雀这才松了口气，软绵绵地仰倒回枕面上。

“受伤之后的愈合速度呢？”鲁路修继续确认。

“两到三天。最糟的时候。”朱雀说，声音拖得慢吞吞的，“但是，半身的血……想靠魔药和普通食物补充回来的话……”

他翻了个身，恹恹地歪向床沿，抬起胳膊向屋主的方向伸够。“如果你能接受的话，我会再提供一些血袋给你，大概比普通食物有用。”鲁路修说，捉住他的手腕拉向自己，“你能习惯这个味道吗？”

“至少不会很排斥，我是说生理上。”朱雀咕哝道，“要说认同感的话，我毕竟是和吸血鬼熟悉起来了呢，何况你也没让我去逮着人生食。这种程度还算不上什么心理障碍。”

他的声音依然含含糊糊的。鲁路修倾过身去，由他勾住自己的肩颈索吻。朱雀小股小股地从他口中汲走一些津液，大概是在本能地求取蕴含其中的一点儿能够作用于修复的微弱魔力。鲁路修耐心地安抚着对方的情绪，直至朱雀满足地阖上眼目，重新蜷缩回软和的被褥里。已经飞速痊愈的吸血鬼从床沿起身，安静地凝望着自己收留的住客，心底涌起一阵微妙的苦恼情绪。

不是说他认为现状是不尽如人意的，事实上，这对他来说有点太好了。已有好感的对象向他迅速交了底，说不准比他还用情更深，甚至真挚得叫他有些不知所措。变化发生得太快，容不得他继续犹豫停滞不前，也没能留下多少缓冲的余地。他走去庭院里，在夜风中使劲拍打自己的脸颊，让多余的温度逐渐消退了去，终于拾回了一丝后怕。

早些时，在他把源自鬼种之血的高温和精力消耗回正常水准、倒头小憩后醒来的时候，他就已经处在恐惧情绪即将爆发的边缘了。他一向自控，鲜少做出让嗜血本能全面压倒理智的蠢事，以往受伤严重时通常都有娜娜莉在旁帮忙，以至于他完全错估了自己能在依靠狩食修复自身的过程中维持清醒的能力。鬼种的精血有如流淌的火焰，有如烟雾浸润他的口腔，其中蕴含着多少爆发性力量的种子，诱使他沉迷其中，进一步将更为原始的欲望都解放而出了。侵占性的、吞噬性的，足够危险的意念，若不是在他最后关头还维持着一丝清明，让他没有在把猎物拖回巢穴后将剩余的血液也吸食殆尽——他打了个寒噤，回头看了眼二楼的房间。他在那里留下了一盏夜灯，窗口处莹莹映亮一方昏黄，在夜色中显得安详而宁静。

味道的确很好，好得有点太危险了。致使他失控的大抵不止是血液本身的滋味，在被过于充沛的力量冲昏头脑宛如寻常人类浮游于致幻剂作用的情况下，所能诱发出的还有一些别的东西。比如多余的不必要的动作，亲吻的动作，对于体温和存在本身的渴求。在属于成熟分类的好感萌生之初，幻想和欲求都是捉摸不定但必然存在的事物，藉由这样的契机迅速催化发展也不知到底是不是好事。

夜色中的吸血鬼怔怔凝望那方光亮许久，末了缓慢而安静地掩住了自己的眼睛。

 

按照朱雀自己的估量，在正常的食物摄入辅以血袋补充和各种药剂的作用下，想要完全恢复到原先的水准应该需要半个月，但只是摆脱虚弱状态的话一周就足够了。直接吞噬足量的血肉肯定会更快，就跟吸血鬼依靠狩食来治疗伤口一样快到夸张，然而一来他主观上不太能接受，二来除非委托雇佣兵组织的人想办法否则也不太可能给他弄到能用于直接生食的东西、而他偏偏不打算让塞希尔听到半点风声，所以这个方案几乎是不可行的。另外，普通动物的躯体作用就很小了，目前的补给食谱完全可以取代这个思路。

考虑到能量转耗问题，这个速度就算不错了。在账上数字相当可观的现状下，鲁路修也不介意C.C.多敲诈自己一些医药费。一周内朱雀清醒着的时间每日都在增多，有时耗在被窝里依靠游戏主机消磨时间，有时又显得过于活跃，在主建筑区四下游荡，像个年龄还不满两位数的孩子一般好奇地探索各个不同的房间。他一次也没被黑魔法困住，这让并没有时时刻刻都看着他的鲁路修相当惊讶。看来他对危险的嗅觉并没有退化多少，算是件好事。

一周过后，朱雀清醒着的时长已经与常人无异了，而妖鬼血脉过度活跃的力量也终于被消耗殆尽，所以鲁路修能够毫不费力短眠以及无视阳光强烈程度自如活动的日子也结束了。也不是说他在晴朗的大白天出门就会直接化灰，但多多少少还是会感到不适的。他将作息恢复到夜间活动的状态，打电话向C.C.确认她当小白鼠扣押下来的新生吸血鬼是不是还健康地活着，打电话告诉娜娜莉警报已经解除了，另外欢迎她最近回来看看，也不用太担心打扰到休养期伤患的问题了，就此他的小妹妹毫不留情地指责他“在我们两个里通常来说你才是更容易打扰到别人的那一个”。鲁路修在通话这端就她的态度痛心疾首了好一阵，然后才缓过劲来慢吞吞地按往下一个号码。

他在入夜后去到庭院里散心。在主建筑体的后方，临近溪谷处，有一整片浮光的区域，草叶在月色下舒展着、自尖端绽开柔和的银芒。在人类的地图上不被标记的吸血鬼的宅邸，禁制将古老的石墙和外侧的风景一道掩藏起来，避开外界人类窥探的视线。他在这片静谧的风景中轻快漫步，所及之处草叶无一不温顺地避让开他的足尖。他稍稍怀念起此前无拘无束般的轻盈飞翔，之后便听见夜风捎来了另一串踏在石径上的足步声。

“留心脚下。”他头也没回地出言预警，“这里栽种的月心草原生植株和炼制成品都是被阿什弗德商会直接预定了的，可别让它们夭折太多。”

脚步声在石径边缘刹停了，没有贸然接近他所处的方位。“你开始直接跟商会合作了？”朱雀的声音问。鲁路修背着他耸起肩膀，在暗处隐蔽地吐了下舌尖。

“对，之后再考虑要不要进行别的投资。”利用这段时间清点过全部家业的吸血鬼煞有其事地点了点脑袋，“别了，奔波打工的日子。”

他听见朱雀笑了，他在这时才转过身去，望见对方所披在肩头的宽松的长外套，衣摆边角在微凉的风中不时晃动着。此前的病容和倦意都迅速消退了，此时的枢木朱雀显得还算精神，考虑到自己为此付出了多少努力，鲁路修在感慨之余也感到一丝宽慰。

“你在庄园里转悠得差不多了？”他询问对方。他领来的住客点头肯定，旋即抬起单指挠了挠鬓角。

“整体构造差不多了。”朱雀说，指腹在额角额外多蹭动了好一会儿，停顿数秒才憋出一句感慨，“为什么能这么大。”

鲁路修笑了，提步向铺好的砖石道路走去。草叶如湖水般在他足下荡开涟漪，让开能叫他穿行的间距、又在他行过之后迅速恢复原状。“正常的吸血鬼家族是会繁衍不息的，如果不出现倒霉的断档，开枝散叶到三代以上所有的成员都还聚集在一栋屋子里是常有的事。”他解释道，“考虑到这种情况，地方不够的话会很难办吧？”

“但你，”朱雀犹犹豫豫地比划着，“你们好像，这才……”

“对，就我和娜娜莉两个。”鲁路修肯定道，一脚踏上石砖边缘，擦着他的肩膀回到铺设好的小路上，“既然我目前还没被什么认识的不认识的对我父亲的遗产感兴趣或不感兴趣的兄弟姐妹或他们的后裔赖上门来，你先这么认为着也没什么问题。事实上最好不要有，普通人类的亲戚关系已经足够麻烦了，想象一下这种麻烦从几十年延续成几百年是什么可怕的假设。”

大概是已经习惯于独来独往的鬼种露出一个困惑而同情的笑容。“如果以后也只有你们两个享有这里，”朱雀继续发出感慨，“平时打扫整理起来该有多费劲啊？”

“我们有魔法。”加紧补习过进度的吸血鬼公正地说，想了想之后补充了新的条件，“还有阿妮娅。再之后可能还有别的你还不认得的新帮手，不过我不确定。”

“那么我就只好等到你确定的时候再期待你的介绍了。”朱雀转了转眼睛，暂时放过这个话题而拾起了另一个，“说到阿妮娅，如果你们需要将她回收到这里来恢复原职，你打算给她开工钱吗？”

“她的内置程式不允许她向效忠的族系索要通常意义上的报酬，这是制造她的炼金术师加入的限制。既然这样，我打算给她提供免费养护和性能升级建议。”鲁路修解释道，“当然了，我不是我母亲，不需要一个人偶时时刻刻都陪护在旁边打下手。所以如果阿妮娅自己还想继续干雇佣兵的行当，我也不会拦着她。”

“你很宽容嘛。”朱雀咕哝道。鲁路修侧转过身，向一旁退了小半步，留出一小段合适从近处端详他的距离。

“别把我跟迂腐的老古董相提并论。”按吸血鬼的年纪来说并不算年长的现布列塔尼亚家主冷静地进行陈述。朱雀摆了摆手，同样侧过身来与他相对，月光下的神情显得安宁而温和。鲁路修在这一刻眯起眼睛，心中压抑着的一些复杂成分隐约有了松动的苗头。他斟酌了片刻，嘴唇抖动了两下，终于还是没忍住叹了口气。“另外，听你的意思，你好像很想放弃现前的工作直接搬进来住的样子。”他状似随意地提起一周前所发生的事情，自己也短暂地游移开目光，“还是说你直接就不记得自己之前都说过什么了？”

一阵风从他身边席卷而过。

鲁路修回过头的时候，原本就在近旁的朱雀已经消失不见了。他四下里张望了一会儿，发现道路尽头的枞树边多出了一个蜷缩的不规则球形。他愣了一秒，大踏步向那边迈去，好笑之余打消了先前隐约浮起的一点儿害臊。躲在枞树后头的家伙向前扯起外衣领口包住了整个脑袋，鲁路修不客气地将这重毫无意义的遮掩给扯开了，露出底下仿佛因尴尬而冒出了实体化的黑烟的脑袋。

“饶了我吧。”朱雀哀嚎道，重新将外套扯回了自己的掌控范围内。鲁路修适时松了手，让他在树影间跌坐回地面上，裹在宽松而皱巴巴的衣服里头显得有点可怜。

“不行。”鲁路修板起脸，“麻烦你替我纯洁脆弱的心灵考虑一下。”

“吸血鬼真的有那玩意儿吗？！”朱雀叫了起来。

“——那可是求婚啊？！”鲁路修喊了回去，“有谁会在头一次跑来留宿的时候就开口求婚啊？有谁会在还没开始约会的阶段直接随随便便地求婚啊？就算你扯了一大堆命中注定之类的胡话那也——”

“对不起。”朱雀跟着提高了声音，“但就宿命那方面来说，我确实是那样认为的。如果这让你感到困扰了，或者说我是自作多情过头……”

他哽住了，冷玉似的绿眼睛在暗处闪烁过一缕奇诡光芒，又迅速黯淡下去。他将脸抬了起来，面上神情意外地显得相当认真。鲁路修深吸了一口气，缓缓倾吐出来，原本积压着的一股郁结情绪不知不觉间消散了大半。“好吧，让我理解一下。”他的声音恢复到正常的高度和速率，垂目凝视着还没从地上爬起来的外来者，“你也同意你当时是在说胡话，至少有一半不是认真的，而且选择的时机真的很糟糕，但剩下一半证明你确实有类似的想法。”

“差不多。”朱雀嘟囔道，“我同意时机真的很糟那部分。”

他慢悠悠地撑起身，拍掉裤腿上的碎叶和草屑，站直身子后将外衣脱下来抖了两抖才披回肩头。鲁路修忧郁地看着他，不知道自己该庆幸还是加倍困惑。“这跟我了解到的日本大男子主义完全不是一回事。”吸血鬼实事求是地说，“你到底是不是从日本来的？还是说你遗传到的国民特性只有容易认死理这一部分？”

“虽然我觉得这跟大男子主义根本就扯不上关系，”朱雀一脸无辜地睁大眼睛，“不过你在说什么呢，山里的妖怪本来也没这种东西。”

“……你大概想象一下就你父亲那种性格。”鲁路修翻了下眼睑，“不会这么容易向外族低头，也不可能认真考虑把自己的命运托付到别处。”

“他从来就不喜欢我，也没怎么亲自教过我。问题解决了。”朱雀轻快地回答。

他们面面相觑，僵持了大约一分钟，鲁路修率先垮下肩膀，自认反正也没法继续发火，不如还是赶紧接受现状比较实际。现状就是此前的惊人言论当然纯属胡扯，但他们各自都心知肚明这意味着一个转折和一个开始。所以，反正，除去治疗伤患稍稍有些破费之外，形势对他来说还挺好的。他晃了晃脑袋，迈步走回石径中央，一路经过温柔摇曳的银芒，而另有一串脚步声随在他身后。“鲁路修。”那家伙在轻声喊他，声音温柔而有些发紧。

那并不是一句没有道明的请求，只是纯粹的呼唤罢了。冷静下来的吸血鬼微微回头瞥去，还是让自己面上的神情缓和了一些。“你想的话就可以留在这里。”他很快回过头看向前方，“我也不能把你赶出去啊。”他咕哝完了，继续向宅邸迈步。身后的脚步声微微一顿，忽然加快了几拍，足够追赶上他，叫来自指尖的温热触感落到他的手腕上。

 

第四个问题算是解决了，如果后续还有更为长远的麻烦，也是往后形势进一步变化的时候才需要考虑的事情。于是他掉头看回到第三个，不管按人类还是亚人类年龄计算都过于年轻的新生的吸血鬼总算摆脱了C.C.没完没了的检验，手里捏着一份详细到可怕的报告书，上面记录着基本的天赋测定、转换完成后的身体素质、魔法亲和度、对血液作为食物的接受程度和更多乱七八糟的事项。在坐下来仔仔细细研究一遍那份检验报告之前，鲁路修先把这男孩领回到还没退返的租屋里。虽然魔女拍着胸脯保证这小子不会再产生任何加害他的心思了，他还是决定观察一阵再说。他把自己的房间腾出来，给男孩指出血袋存放的位置和自行加工食用的方式。在他刚刚交代清楚基本的生活注意事项时，大门的锁扣转了一转，吸血鬼女孩施施然走进屋来，快活地向他问了声好。

“这是罗洛，”鲁路修指向防备地站到自己身后的新生吸血鬼，“就是我之前说过的那个教会派来的小男孩。”

“她是谁，哥哥？”罗洛问。

“这是娜娜莉，我妹妹。”鲁路修说。女孩微笑着点头致意，男孩反而显得更加戒备了，靠近一步来藏到他身后。这让鲁路修多少有些头疼，在这几日零零星星的接触中他也没机会拗正一些错误，现在他想起来便清了清嗓子。“有个问题我需要申明一下，”他举起手，“考虑到你是我用播散眷族的方式后天转化得来的吸血鬼身份，严格来说我算是你的长辈。”

“好的哥哥。”罗洛迅速答道。

“从你的脸来判断我至少也比你大一百六十岁。”

“没关系哥哥。”

“……这孩子到底怎么回事啊？”鲁路修扶住了自己的额头。娜娜莉在这时笑了，适时发出一些善意的嘲弄：

“你长得太好看了，管你叫爸爸的话听起来像是什么奇怪的情趣玩法。”

“你少看点乱七八糟的东西。”现任家主严厉地批判道。娜娜莉向他无辜耸肩，显然没将这句话放在心上。

“我都快一百七十岁了，你管不到我。”她理直气壮道，旋即笑眯眯地转过头，“乖，叫姐姐。”

新来的小男孩肩膀抖了一抖，不太友好地向她龇起了小尖牙。

 

家中成员磨合了两天之后，朱雀总算重新出现在城区范围内，神志清醒且气色正常。他苦笑着说再不恢复和佣兵组织方面的联系，塞希尔可能就会直接杀奔过来了。他颈上的伤口已经淡化到很难察觉的程度了，鲁路修留意到这点，为此暗暗感到满意。在娜娜莉来得及从逗弄小男孩这项消遣中抽身出来察觉到他们两个之间的气氛发生了一些微妙变化这件事之前，朱雀先一步扬起眉毛，伸手指向被吸血鬼女孩的小戏法逼得满头是汗的罗洛。

“这就是造成那起流血事故的罪魁祸首？”

“严格来说不完全是他的错。”鲁路修解释道，略一停顿后还是点了下头，“不过，好吧，他是导致我饿到没力气爬回住处的罪魁祸首。”

“……喔。”朱雀应了一声，表情微妙地拧了起来。鲁路修看了看他，看了看自己的妹妹和新添的便宜弟弟，又看回眼角轻微跳动着、手指也松松圈起并来回磨蹭着的朱雀身上。

“你在思考什么很可怕的事情。”

“考虑到他造成的后果中实际波及到我的那一部分，”朱雀平静地说，“我在犹豫应该感谢他还是打死他。”

经常若无其事地说一些很可怕的话大概是危险分子的共性了。鲁路修叹了口气，没有就此发表评论，只是在感慨往后生活不得平静的同时愈发强烈地感到了胃疼。


	10. 议题10：家庭成员增加后出现新的摩擦该怎么办呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “是说反正你们也找不到比主席又不见了怎么办更有价值的议题，而反正大家伙儿也不能回回都就地散会，随便讨论点个人生活问题也没什么吧？”

没错，C.C.又失踪了。

鲁路修已经失去了对此进行追究的好奇心，反正他近期也没什么要紧事非得通过主席审批不可。他交工了两项闲来无事时顺手接下的魔文破译委托，回到租屋从娜娜莉手中检查了一下新来的小男孩是不是在维持在身心健康的状态。这几日来罗洛已经学会了在吸血鬼女孩面前维持彬彬有礼的面貌，只在她背后才扮一些不太友好的鬼脸。在作为吸血鬼生存的方面经验差距过大是会导致被全面压制的结果，尤其是他原先用于对付吸血鬼的手段已经有一大半不能使用了。

“你的疑心病那么重，我帮你审查一下也好嘛。”娜娜莉笑意盎然道，口吻听上去更像是在谈论自己新发掘出来的玩具。鲁路修摇了摇头，告诉她适可而止，还有罗洛只是对自己没有敌意，就算是自己的胞亲也还是需要注意安全。

他的好妹妹大概有一半是真的在寻消遣，一半是真心想替他略去一些麻烦。不管怎么说，她还暂时住在城区里，随时预备提着行李箱去入读伦敦国王学院。她自己看过了校舍，表示相当满意，同时宣布自己能靠一部分联合会提供的委托和奖学金解决个人生计问题，只从账上拿走了一小部分初始资金。租屋在九月末到期，在那之前她都能帮他好好研究一番他新添的便宜弟弟到底是不是能够搬进祖宅共事的人选。

他们给新来的男孩办了新的身份证明，在他替鲁路修出面跟商会的人打交道时，他所用的称呼也是“兰佩路基”。他的手脚麻利，理解力和执行力也不错，对血袋没什么抗拒心理，对昼伏夜出的作息也一样。他的报告书上说明了他的心脏问题，并不是先天性的，那与他在教会时所使用的咒术性质相关，透支心脏力量以扰乱旁人的感官判断，在战斗接触中表现出来就是令人眼花缭乱或干脆难以捕捉到的行动速度了。他的肉身行动速度实际上没那么快，能造成干扰错觉的小把戏用多了之后对本身的生命力量的损耗也相当惊人。这种咒术跟邪法也没什么区别，鲁路修得出结论，并再次感慨了把未成年的孩子培养出来干游猎工作的教派还是灭亡为好。

后天转化来的吸血鬼在作为第一批次的情况下不太容易觉醒独到的天赋，但罗洛对魔法的亲和度还算不错。鲁路修在考虑开始传授他一些吸血鬼家族内部能接触到的基本学识，也就是他们在还没脱离父母庇护的时候所掌握的那些，算是基础入门，留待后日再考虑要不要传授更多魔法应用方面的进阶技巧。在他提出这个想法之后，娜娜莉微笑着摇了摇头。“对于一个在头一次见面时就拿着致命武器的家伙来说，还不是时候。”她这么说，由此而引发了新一轮激烈争执。

我敢把他捡回家，当然也敢确保他日后不会继续产生实质性的危害。鲁路修想要这么说，又不好在气氛过于僵硬时明白地讲出口来。事实就是虽然他敢打包票，但娜娜莉说的也不无道理。他没能直接驳斥这个说法使得罗洛显得更不高兴了，为此这男孩大声宣布等C.C.再次出现时要找她来做仲裁。年龄还不及他们年岁零头的前教会成员气咻咻地把自己关进了房间，鲁路修叹了口气，预备在找娜娜莉聊过之后再仔细跟他谈谈。他的小妹妹收起了那副看似温和实则有些嘲讽的笑容，浅蓝紫色的眼睛一眨不眨地朝向他，没呈出半点心虚的样子。

“其实我倒是无所谓，我没那么苛刻。”她轻声解释道，“这是朱雀的意见。”

“嗯，也就是说，他在私下跟你沟通了。”鲁路修尽可能冷静而克制地点了点头，表情还是忍不住扭曲了一瞬，“长出息了，学会拿你当传声筒了？他过来这里的次数也不少了吧，为什么不能当着我和那孩子的面直说呢？”

不知道是不是他的错觉，娜娜莉好像对他的表情感到很满意，甚至一边抿嘴乐着一边伸手在他面颊上拍了拍。“他好像还在生气，”然后她小声告诉他，“大概是为了避免真的跟罗洛打起来。”

好吧，至少娜娜莉不管说什么都不会跟任何人打起来，如果是出于这点考虑，枢木朱雀还看得挺准的。鲁路修无言地翻了下眼皮，摸不清自己是在对哪一点感到不满，绕过自己直接跟娜娜莉对谈还是那副遮遮掩掩的态度——不对，朱雀从来就没遮掩过自己的不满。

那么，之后需要谈话的对象又多了一个。他在从沙发上站起身来时无奈地想，慢悠悠地走到腾给新来的男孩住的房间门口去，伸出两根手指叩了叩门。

 

话虽如此，鲁路修并没有找到一个合适的契机来开启这个话题。

朱雀跑了几趟城区，跟从前有过交集的一些半生不熟的面孔碰头，跑去训练场折腾自己的身子骨，耗掉整夜之后才在拂晓时分驾车回到郊区。除去阿妮娅帮忙打扫庭院时的嚓嚓响动，庄园里的日子相当安静，而朱雀没有对此表现出任何不适。仔细想来，过去他住在一间参拜者向来稀疏的神社里，见过的活人寥寥无几，大概早就习惯了类似的清静环境。

他显然已经没有大碍了，然而他还没有搬离庄园，仿佛此前他们已经达成了某些心照不宣的共识。鲁路修通过几面窥镜去偷看他的房间，在被第六感察觉到之前又状若无事地将小道具扣合在桌面上。精力和躯体都恢复正常水准的朱雀已经不再需要依靠药剂和血液进行额外补充了，他取用寻常人类的食物，并不吝惜对鲁路修下厨水平的称赞，他日常表现也和常人没什么两样——除去他们在整理屋子时需要搬运重物的时候，在那种场合下他会表现出惊人的爆发力。他们住在一块的时间渐渐长了，鲁路修便发现了更多此前无法留意到的细节，昔日里的小小怪物隐藏自己的方式，分明在隔离大部分人类的环境中长大却还是效仿着平凡人的生活方式。然而在那看似并无异常的外表下，他的血尝起来像烟，醇厚、辛辣而危险，一如他本来的实质。

白昼里吸血鬼避开会压抑感官灵敏程度的正当头的阳光入睡的时候，做了一些足够错乱的梦。提着明灯藏在山林中的男孩长大了，蓄长的发尾在脑后扎起一束，肩头披着色如黑鸦的深暗羽织，踏在夜半树影摇曳的狭窄曲径间，某一刻忽然回过头来，灯盏在他手中窜起一簇明火，映亮他沾上一缕新鲜血痕的脸孔。他的双眼是鬼焰似的青碧色，淡色唇角缓慢勾画起似有若无的笑意。他的额前顶出两支长而上弯的尖角，暗沉近黑的根部隐没入额发间，愈是向上愈是燃灼明亮，及至尖端堪堪烧作赤色。他的额角浮起奇异纹路，眼尾也一并挑起一抹狭长血红。近似人形的、噬人心魄的妖鬼，蛰伏的怪物，那便是他的本质了。

那一抹掠影是基于想象的拼凑，基于曾经见过一次的影像记录的合理复原，或那是曾经真实发生在某处的事情、余下一丝残片飘游至今渗入梦境，鲁路修不太能分辨得清。他在傍晚时分醒来，沉默地望着上端的床幔，困惑地压住自己过快的心跳，许久才支起身来，决计溜下床铺去给自己温上一餐。

这一个夜晚朱雀没有外出，于是从地窖冷库折返回来之后，鲁路修在厨房里额外耗去了半小时，又给他收拾出了一张餐桌。朱雀坐在桌前用餐的时候，鲁路修回去单独的隔间里倒腾瓶瓶罐罐，对草药进行简单的提炼。虽说不如魔女那般精通药剂，一些简单的工序还是能自己来做的，和商会打交道时也只需要到这一步了。

他在两小时后才走出临时工作间的门。天已经完全黑了，走廊上静悄悄的，一部分没有电路通入的地段还摇曳着烛火，映亮沿途悬挂的精美到有些花哨的画像。朱雀不知去了哪里，几面窥镜都没准确找出他所在的方位。鲁路修将怀表状的小道具收回腰间，思索片刻后快步走至窗沿，借助良好的视力确认到了在庭院中漫步的一个身影。

如果他是那类喜欢靠飞行作秀的性格，这会儿应该直接从三楼阳台上迈出去，乘着一道晚风滑行到那个影子身边去。然而考虑到他此刻没穿着那类后背有翅翼开口也有额外遮挡设计的传统便服，本身也不是喜欢这种作秀方式的性格，他还是选用了自己的脚。待他走到庭院当中时，原本被他的目光所捕捉到的住客已经不在原地了。鲁路修静立着不动，凝神倾听夜晚柔和周转的风声。捉迷藏吗？他翘起嘴角。和过去不同，这可是在我的地盘上了。

他闭拢双眼，在高过冠顶的丛篱间穿行，转向三次再踏前一大步，准确地向面前毫无异常气息的空中抓去。他的手掌掐住了谁的肩头，由此才开始拥有了近在咫尺的实感。他睁开眼，不知何时出现的异乡人面孔正冲着他微笑。

“你是不是也在调整作息？”在一阵轻松嬉笑过后，鲁路修询问道，“你原先不是整个晚上都能醒着的类型吧？”

“对啊。”朱雀答道，单手抓了抓后脑的头发，“因为之前睡得昏天黑地的，实际调整起来还算容易。而且该怎么说呢，因为雇佣兵接下的活儿不一定在境内，也不一定在同一时区内，甚至不一定在欧洲范围内，所以我还挺习惯那种在四十八小时内强行把作息颠倒过来再在之后倒正回去的生活方式的。”

“听上去不怎么健康。”鲁路修评价道。朱雀放下右手，随意地耸了下肩膀。

“我的工作内容本身就已经够不健康了，不在乎再多一点儿别的因素。”他这么说，旋即茫然地眨了下眼，“你怎么好像有点失望。”

“如此一来我不就损失了很多乐趣吗，”夜行生物不满地嘀咕道，“比如说夜袭还有夜袭以及夜袭之类的。”

“……哈。”朱雀笑了，“换个角度想，你在大白天睡觉的时候被我打扰到的概率就小多了，不是很好吗。”

“行吧。”鲁路修撇了撇嘴，勉强一点头算是认下了这个道理。他侧过身，踢踢踏踏地向篱丛另一边走去。“仔细想想，如果我们在互相爬床的时候不得不经常面临对方的‘求求你消停点吧我真的好困’型发言，也不是什么好事。”

朱雀在他身后咳嗽了一声，并没有否认他的说法。

他们沿着切割开夜空的宽阔篱丛前行，在迷宫设计中兜兜转转，一路闲扯着一些近日来不痛不痒的话题。朱雀准备再接一桩新任务，难度不大，算是去检验自己当前的状态，并苦笑着解释自己不是真的打算一直窝在这里吃软饭。鲁路修意味不明地哼了一声，兜住他的腰往前一压，让他脚下一个踉跄，在他迅速站稳之后还不太满意地啧了一下。

“你是真的不介意让我完全搬过来住吗？”在一阵闲扯过后，朱雀低声发问。他的肩膀在卡其色的敞口外衫中微微垮下，手指贴着裤兜轻轻磨蹭，看起来在犹豫着什么。考虑到他之前谈到的事情，鲁路修觉得这是在说他的工作性质问题。

“反正地方够大，你就算塞过来一整座军火库也没什么问题。”庄园的主人答道，“当然了，我很怀疑你现在住的那地方根本没塞下过那么多东西。”

“不，我的意思是，如果确定了的话，我就跟阿瓦隆那边报备退租了。”朱雀咕哝道，“虽然他们提供的地方不需要高额租金，但还是会征收一些服务费的。”

哦。鲁路修恍然大悟地点了点头，心中生出一份似曾相识的感怀。“嗯，你认为这样做没问题的话，那就去做吧。”他语速轻快，“我说过了，我也不会强行把你赶出去的。除非你干了什么天大的蠢事，比如说……”

“你还是别说了。突然发生的意外只是意外，预先无心言中的就叫乌鸦嘴了。”朱雀嘀咕道，一脸心有余悸的样子，好像此前经历过不少类似的麻烦事。

“有道理。”鲁路修思索道，安分地将嘴闭上了几秒钟，又忽而展颜一笑，“那么，乌鸦嘴先生，我记得您之前跟我说，只要我给你做一次飞行表演，您就考虑跟我实际吐露一些来自你的过去的小秘密。现在您做好心理准备了吗？”

朱雀长叹一声，摆出一张写着“我就知道你会这么说”的脸。

“吸血鬼的记忆力不坏嘛。”

“视情况而定。”鲁路修说，“一些隔得太久的事情需要依靠冥想才能发掘回来，但这么近的部分还是很容易想起的。”

看上去没有赖账打算的鬼种满面愁苦，抬手并在脸上搓了一搓，就这样埋在手掌里发出含糊的声音。“你想知道什么呢？”他闷声问，“我告诉过你一些事情了，你大概也自己推测出了剩下的部分。还有什么是你想要知道的呢？”

“说不好。”鲁路修寻思了片刻，“有些事情就算我能猜到，也还是想再确认一下。”

猜想是克制在一定距离上的产物，没有求证，落不到实处，不经应验便和浮游的梦境没什么差别。他们肩并肩在花园中行走，一路抵达安置在高大丛篱中央的喷水池，水流从女妖手中的细颈瓶和蛇发的尖端缓缓倾吐而出。他们在水池边缘落座，鲁路修向身后望去，探手叫蛇口中倾注出的水柱淌过指尖。在指尖沾水后，他将指腹按在水面上轻轻弹动，数道涟漪扩散而出，水面另一侧映出迥然不同的景色，隐约搅动起逐鹿摇曳时竹筒叩石的清脆声响。

“你是被封印在山上的。”他说。

“是的。”朱雀答道。

“结界？”

“没错。”

“设下禁制的人是你的父亲吗？”

“阵法是代代流传下来的，主要是用于汇聚灵脉以及镇压山里的其它鬼魅……但没错，是他亲手把它完善成了足以禁锢我的东西。”

“然后我和娜娜莉把它弄坏了。”鲁路修说，手指再度弹动了一下，叫水面中映出鸟居的倒影，“一个小小的缺口，不足以动摇到根基。你是因此而获得自由的。”

“不止是施加在土地上的部分。”在沉默片刻后，朱雀补充道，“我身上本来也有一些很糟的东西，是用于禁锢我本来的肉体力量的。要不是这样，在我们刚见面的那一次，你会遭遇到的大概就不是皮肉伤那么简单的事情了。”

“啊哈。”鲁路修登时拧起眉头，“提醒我一下我到底为什么会对你感到愧疚来着？”

朱雀没有作声，抱歉地扮了个鬼脸。鲁路修低哼着抽出手指，改而抓过他的手腕，湿润指腹探在脉搏上来回游弋了两遭。咒术的束缚应当已经消失了百余年，这会儿自然寻不到什么遗留痕迹了。然而——鲁路修努力回想了一下——应当是没错的，小时候的娜娜莉还没有现在这么敏锐，但她在知觉反应上异乎寻常的优秀，也养成了遇事不决拿手摸一摸的习惯。多半是在他们逐渐熟悉起来之后，幼小的吸血鬼女孩对看似近龄的新玩伴产生的好奇心能够付诸于实践的时候，她就这样毫无杂念地抓住了妖怪男孩的手——啪。

显然他们三个当时都不知道究竟有什么变化发生了，又或者不光是来自娜娜莉的某一次接触，施加在枢木朱雀身上的拘束实际上是在日积月累的陪伴相处间消磨掉的。事到如今再去考证详情太困难了，不过具体过程也不是很重要。鲁路修咧了下嘴，松开朱雀的胳膊，懒洋洋地仰起颈首，将目光投向难得不见云雾的夜空。

“神社现在怎么样了？”他随口问道。朱雀在他身边摇头，随后学着他的样子仰头看向遥远的星星。

“我不知道。”异乡来客说，“打从我头一次离开之后，我就再也没有回去过。”

“……这样吗。”鲁路修说。他微微侧过眼，一个过去的漂泊者用余光瞥向现前的这一个。“有点可惜，我还挺想回去看看的。就当是故地重游。”

“最好不要。”朱雀口吻严肃道，“除非山上的封印在我离开的年间又加固过了或者已经彻底垮了，否则我可不能确保一个血统纯正发育成熟的吸血鬼再闯一次山门会导致什么不可预期的后果。”

“你这么说也太让我伤心了。”鲁路修垮下了脸。

但很不幸，这应该是事实。吸血鬼狠狠诟病了一番日本的阵法到底有多不靠谱这个问题，咬了会儿牙之后慢慢泄了气。朱雀递给他一个爱莫能助的眼神，安慰他反正自己近期也没有回头一看故乡的打算，既然无法成行也就谈不上拒之门外了，应该，大概。鲁路修晃了晃脑袋，在倍感悲伤时从飘远的思绪中硬行扯回了原本的目的。

“鬼种之血是凭依在枢木家的血脉中流传下来的吗？”他继续求证道，“然后到你这一代突然间受刺激觉醒了？”

“不完全是。”朱雀回答他，“我的氏族中传承下来的妖鬼的血脉早就被稀释了，到我的祖父辈时只留下一颗薄弱的种子。然而在他不幸早逝之后，我的父亲自己做主选择了一门对家业来说不知该算有利还是过于糟烂的婚事。”

他没有谈及具体，只是在此时才终于提到了一个缺失的位置。鲁路修微微一怔，一时间记不起过去的自己是否触及过这个话题，还是即便在保持孩童样貌的时日里也小心地避让开了。自幼只见过父亲面貌的小小怪物，双亲中的另一位是一片空白，是离开了或是逝去了，外人都不曾知晓，可以确信的只有枢木家从未替缺失的那一员举办过正式的葬礼。

“我也听过是我的母亲蛊惑了他一类的说法，但传闻当然不全是可信的。”朱雀平淡地讲述道，“以我父亲的性格来说，在事情变得无法挽回之后，刻意叫一些有利于他的说辞流传出去是再正常不过的事了。”他的嘴唇还在一张一合，鲁路修已经抬起手掌，探出两指封住他未完的话语。

“……抱歉。”鲁路修低声道。

“我还没讲到真正要紧的部分呢。”朱雀说。他发声时呼出的热气烘在竖立的指节上，柔软唇形也来回触碰着指间的小块皮肤。鲁路修在暗淡星辰下望着他，被人类抚养大的、不被期望的怪物，此刻他的样貌仍然和常人无异。

“如果你觉得已经够了，那就够了。”鲁路修说，“等你愿意主动跟我开口的时候再说剩下的部分吧，我并不打算一次性得寸进尺太多。”

他抽回手指，平放回膝上，而朱雀缓慢地眨了眨眼睛。“用于交换的部分就到此为止了？”朱雀确认道。他好像松了口气，鲁路修也放平心绪，倾身向他多靠近一分。

“到此为止。”鲁路修说，“不过，等等，让我想想……”

属于新月的日子刚过不久，弦月早早没入黄昏，此时此刻的深暗夜空中并不能得见一弯柔软银弧，唯有未被遮蔽的星辉铺洒而下。自山间前来的鬼影安静地凝望过来，等候着他的进一步发言。而鲁路修想起自己的梦境，虚幻的、拼凑而成的，还未应验的部分。“给我看看你的脸。”他轻声要求道。他想这也算秘密的一环。

“你不是看过照片了吗？”朱雀稍稍皱起鼻子。鲁路修捏了下他的鼻尖，出言否认了他的推辞：

“和亲眼看见还是有很大不同的。”

朱雀略一抿嘴，没有继续推脱。他在沉默中凝滞了太久，终于轻声说稍等片刻，然后抬起指掌，掩住了鲁路修的眼睛。

 

鬼种之血里流窜着无形的火焰，烧灼他们的经脉，在皮肤上透出一星半点端倪。待到此前欠损的部分被填补大半后，本质的怪物终于能够唤起自身的血脉力量，不是出于外力压迫影响，也不会轻易消耗过度或失去理智。日后他会将个中区别告诉好奇向他探察的吸血鬼，但不是现在，不是在他尝试小心翼翼地不触犯禁忌凶性的时候。

他手掌处的皮肤温度逐渐升高，鲁路修在遮挡下缓慢地翕动着眼睑，隐约觉察到了比体温更多的细节变化。朱雀的指掌间逐渐浮起赤色，指甲末端固化成微弯的尖勾，肤色变化一路蔓延至小臂中端，在他移开手掌后能看得相当分明。他的额前挑起两支尖角，在顶端烧作赤红，与先前阿妮娅用手机所记录下的模样一致。他的五官轮廓没有很大变化，但在面目上端浮起不祥的殷红血纹，原本形似冷玉的眼睛里燃起明亮的青碧火焰，整体看去已是异于常人的鬼貌了。

没有杀戮之时耳际凿入的环扣，没有溅上面目的新血，没有漆黑羽织与跳曜的烈焰。他只是表露出自己本来应当表露的模样，并让自己身陷于难解的缄默，不进行额外说明也不会额外辩护。妖鬼的样貌并不难看，鲁路修想，考虑到他们噬人心魄的能力，在拂去畏惧的成分之后、确切来说应当是更容易叫人着迷的。他捧住对方的面颊，四指向后梳入耳鬓，拇指抚过眼尾狭长的红纹。他见到了枢木朱雀名义上真正危险的一面，他不感到畏惧，反而因交付来的沉甸甸的信任而吁叹出声。

“你为什么要对罗洛生那么大的气？”终于他开口问道，看似毫无征兆，不过是因为他觉得这是足够坦诚相待的时机，“如果只是因为我牵连到你遭了罪，我已经道过歉了。”

“他弄伤你了。”朱雀说，“……只是这样罢了。”

他垂下头，池水中映出竹影、鸦羽和血红月色，随后所有残像悉数淡去，重新映出原本存在于天穹的星辰。鲁路修将欲图斥责的话语咽回喉中，叹息着亲吻他时碰到了隐约变得锋锐了些的利齿。藏在山间的、陪伴着他的小小怪物，至此仍然认真牵挂着他，反倒不比寻常的人类具有更为鲜明的恶意。

真奇怪，鲁路修想。到底是为什么呢，我忽然有那么一点儿想要相信那些关于命运的鬼话了。


	11. 议题11：总是遭遇和实际情况差异过大的妄想型发言该怎么办呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “狼人族群中真的没有ABO设定，求求你们不要再说了。”

即将恢复出工状态的雇佣兵在傍晚时进城修了一次头发，将盖到后颈的部分削短了一些。随后他步行前往阿瓦隆的办事处，又一次临时被托付给他照顾的亚瑟赖在他臂弯里，懒洋洋地咬着他的衣袖，并用尾巴砸他的胳膊。他在服务台完成表格填写，拿出身份卡进行登记确认后抱着猫离开。他在电梯间旁边遇到塞希尔，后者不客气地搭住他的胳膊，绕过出口而按下了吧台所在的楼层。

“你好呀，帅哥。”然后她说，“我记得这次排到你头上的任务正式的集合时间是在三天以后吧？”

“对。”朱雀答道，“我是来提交申请单的。”

“什么申请单？”

“我打算搬出去住了，所以目前的住处就可以退还了。”

“哦。”塞希尔点点头。电梯门开了，他们并肩走了出去，随后她才缓慢地反应过来。“……什么？”

朱雀就这样被她凶猛地按到吧凳上。吧台工作人员不在岗，她自个儿跑去吧台后头顺出两个杯子，瘪着嘴绕开了酒精的部分，给他打了一大杯果蔬汁。朱雀叹着气认了命，皱着鼻子接过那杯胡萝卜色的饮料，想着也许换个时间再去杰雷米亚那里坐一坐。

“你打算干完这一票就离职吗？”塞希尔问，双目圆瞪，一脸“你敢说是我就伤透心了”的忧虑。

“呃，我……”

“找到下家了？要跳槽了？你想转行了吗？还是打算回去自由待业一段时间？要离开伦敦吗？要离开不列颠岛吗？你又打算去哪了？为什么没提前跟我们说一声？”

“……不是，我只是搬去别人那里住……”

“谁要把你拐跑了？”队医小姐皱起眉头，动作利落地打开随身腰包，露出里头一整排闪闪发亮的利器，“要么这样吧，在有人把你拿去解剖扒皮取骨头泡制药酒之前我先去给你检验一下——”

“……不，不是，听我说完。”朱雀总算喘过气来，放下了自己的杯子而举手坦白告饶，“我交了个男朋友。”

“原来如此。”塞希尔说，和颜悦色地把腰包阖上了。她沉默了几秒钟，拿过自己的那杯胡萝卜色混合果蔬汁。“是我认识的家伙吗？”

“算是吧。”朱雀谨慎地回答，“上个月你还从他那里打劫了两次血包来着。”

塞希尔手一抖，把杯子打翻了。

在手忙脚乱地清理掉液体泼洒的污渍之后，她终于坐回原位，抬手制止了朱雀一番语无伦次的解释。她也没有再给自己打上更多饮料，就这样拿指腹来回拍击着几乎清空的玻璃杯的边缘沉思。“让我理解一下现状。”她慢慢说，“你交了个吸血鬼男朋友。”

“是。”朱雀说。

“结果他是个隐藏的超级大富豪，完全不介意给账上多添一口人的开销的那种，名下的住宅宽阔到可以塞进你所有乱七八糟的武器装备——而即使这样，他甚至还会跟我就供血的折扣问题讨价还价。”塞希尔冷静地数落道，“我就说他超级龟毛。”

“呃，”朱雀噎了一下，试图替鲁路修进行辩解，“事实上，他也是最近才开始不那么拮据的……”

塞希尔用一种“你怎么这就开始胳膊肘往外拐了”的古怪眼神看着他，凝视好一会儿之后才撇了撇嘴。“那我欠他的几个血包也不用还了吧？”她摸了摸下巴，“我看他也不是很介意几袋口粮的钱嘛。话说回来，既然你都跑去跟他同居了，他饿了的话是不是直接从你身上取血就行了？”

“你想让我死吗？你这是想让我死吧？！”

朱雀捂着脖子惨叫起来。他以为会看见队医小姐露出一个“反正谁都会死的”式的迷人微笑，不料她温柔地白了他一眼，搭住他的肩膀拍了拍。“我才不是这个意思。”塞希尔解释道，“我是说，依照他之前的抠门表现，如果他真的敢拿你当储备粮，我就要考虑一下真的跑去检验一下他的皮和骨头有多结实了。”

啊。朱雀闭上了嘴，不着痕迹地将衣领扯高了一点，虽然他也知道原先的伤口应该没剩下多少印子了。“没有。”他咕哝道，“他……大概已经习惯依靠血袋为生了。”

这应该也不算撒谎，毕竟鲁路修确实没有拿他当储备粮的打算。然而他不确定先前的意外事故会不会让面前的队医小姐发飙，还是别让她察觉为好。塞希尔没有留意到他的小动作，迅速舒开了眉头。“那就好。”她轻快地说，像是要就此揭过，也许随后再就别的生活作风问题声讨一番。“不过等等，”随后她若有所思道，“如果你们已经发展到能够展开稳定同居的地步了……”朱雀扮了个鬼脸，没有否认她的话。塞希尔盯着他的脸，眉心堆起一道小小的疑惑。

“……饮血和放血难道不是跟吸血鬼进行性生活的时候的传统玩法吗？”

 

“这是偏见。”鲁路修举手指天，“我说真的，这是非常严重的、不公正的偏见——”

“好啦好啦，我又不介意。”朱雀按下他的手腕，安抚性地在他小臂上磨蹭了几下，“下次你想吸我的血之前记得给我个预警，我好留个空档出来免得影响别的安排。”

“不是这个问题。”鲁路修烦闷地拧起了脸，“虽然吸血鬼的欲望很容易产生共通性，如果和外族产生恋爱关系的话确实很容易把特定的爱欲表达和食欲关联起来，但大部分吸血鬼都不会专门选在床上干这档子事的好吗？！”他用指节拍了拍桌沿，激得他面前的酒杯里液面一阵晃荡。他的声音稍微大了那么一点点，好在这会儿不是橘子小酒吧的公开营业时间，倒也不会引来什么惊愕的侧目。“就算是我们也不怎么喜欢把血弄到床单上啊？没有特殊癖好的人类难道会喜欢没事就把汤汁溅到床上的做法吗？当然如果技术好到即使在剧烈动作时也不会弄得到处都是就另说——”

“现在我觉得是你走偏了。”朱雀诚恳地发表评论，果断放弃了就此继续进行深入探讨的打算。

“我觉得我还是有那么一点点理解他的。”一个女声插入进来，“人类奇奇怪怪的误解真的很多。”

跟着插入进来的是她的杯子，她的手指尖和涂黑的指甲。漂亮的红发女性毫不客气地占据了这张小桌的另外半面，坐下的同时拉来了另一个跟在她后头的金发小伙儿。“你们两个为什么也在这里，”鲁路修拉长了脸，“你不是通常跟商会行动不怎么待在伦敦吗？”

“阿瓦隆指派的下一次任务他也会参与。”朱雀解释道，单手指向保持着一副灿烂笑容的基诺，“他大概是提前赶来准备集合的。”

“而我在看孩子。”卡莲悲伤地摇了摇头，“就狼人的经验来说他还不满周岁，作为一个还算有责任心的天生狼人，我得盯着他让他不要造成什么麻烦。”

“我年纪不小了。”基诺小声抗议道。

“对我来说还很小，所以闭嘴。”卡莲说。

“就人类的经验来说他已经成年很久了，我觉得你也不用太担心。”朱雀公正地说，由此收获了一个感激的眼神。卡莲咽下一小口琥珀色的酒液，随后在不加掩饰的情况下充满嫌恶地啧了一声。

“不要假装你们的同事关系很好行吗？”

“也不算特别糟吧。”基诺思索道，“危急情况下就算需要选人出去垫背也是看谁行动能力比较差，或者干脆抽签决定，还是很公平的。”

鲁路修依然垮着脸。要不是朱雀已经足够了解他了，大概会以为他是像普通的吸血鬼那样因为在会议时段外的非必要场合下同时跟两个狼人接触而本能地有些排斥。事实上他和卡莲的关系还不错，所以他表现得不太高兴可能只是因为，呃，他们两个单独喝上一杯的时间被打扰了。朱雀也不是过于不解风情的类型，读出这重意思后挠了挠鼻翼，在桌子底下抱歉地拍了拍鲁路修的手背。

吸血鬼的脸色缓和了一些，勾起尾指在他掌心里挠了挠。他们的小动作不太明显，所以卡莲多半是从他们之前的对话而非这个小细节发现的一丝异常征兆。“所以，如果我的理解能力没出问题，你们两个已经搞上了。”卡莲晃了晃酒杯，视线在他们两个之间转了一遭，“谁先下手的？”

“应该是我吧。”鲁路修的嘴角抽搐了一下，还是用一副打蔫儿的口吻应了声。红发姑娘奇怪地看了眼朱雀，稍微咂了咂嘴。

“这还让我有点意外。”

“我也挺意外的。”鲁路修说。他摸了下自己的鼻尖，掩住一个不太自在的表情。“你这边又是什么情况？”

“什么情况也没有。”卡莲翻了下眼睑，“我发现这小子对狼人的原则性误解太多了，光是普及常识就要花费很长时间。”

“大家都这样。”鲁路修安慰她，“你看，我敢打赌联合会内部现在还有不少成员以为吸血鬼一见太阳就会就地化灰。”

“原来你们不是吗？”基诺张开了嘴。

“现成的活例，虽然是新人，但也很典型了。真正意义上的化灰只有教会的净化才能做到好吗，拜托。”鲁路修摊开手掌作无奈状，“就不列颠岛上这个日照程度，还是很难给我们造成什么实质性损伤的。普通的太阳光会让我们没什么精神，感官灵敏程度也会减弱，比正常人强行熬夜要严重那么一点点吧。再强烈一点的话会晒伤，不过经过之前的验证，防晒油可以解决一部分问题。”

他喝了口酒，将手掌叠起来磨蹭了几下。三秒过后朱雀察觉到自己正盯着他的手腕想象他不是这么苍白的模样。“我发现我很难想象你做日光浴的样子。”片刻之后朱雀承认道。鲁路修咧了下嘴，足踝在桌下轻轻别过来一下。

“这是偏见，我多少还是去过海滩的。”在场唯一的吸血鬼宣布道，“虽然我不太喜欢那里，但娜娜莉很喜欢。可能也有个体差异吧。”

“三角派？”

“加沙滩裤和短袖衫。”

“好吧。总之是太阳光耐性不强。”朱雀得出结论。他的问话内容令他在解惑之余额外收到了来自鲁路修的一记白眼，不过他耸耸肩忽视了这一点。“这还是解释了很多事情的，比如说你在夏天的时候为什么会显得特别弱不禁风。”

“任何外地游客在日本过夏天的话都会变得没精神的，多谢了。”鲁路修回嘴道，“考虑一下我原本住在什么地方啊。到了江户城那附近，就不说日晒程度了，你知道我光是爬一趟山就被热到差点去了半条命吗？——还差点被你打没了剩下半条，多谢？”

他们彼此瞪视了片刻，又同时放松笑了，简单地碰了杯。“关系真好？”旁观的卡莲挑起眉毛，“原来你们之前就认识啊。”

“一般一般。”鲁路修说。

“普通朋友。”朱雀接道。

“之前确实是的。”鲁路修补充道，“毕竟就算幼生期吸血鬼的心智比普通的小孩成熟，但待在小孩的身体里也不会有什么不该有的念头。”

“我怎么觉得我被暗指打小就想太多了，我没有误解吧？”

朱雀不满地提出抗议，而卡莲在另一侧单手挡在眼睛前头挥了挥，好像看了什么会让自己头疼的东西。“听上去真是合适发展罗曼史的设定。”她小声嘀咕道，过了一会儿才将手掌挪回桌沿，“话说回来，如果你们白天醒着会变得特别没精打采，近现代那些吸血鬼校园恋爱题材的小说和剧集都是怎么产生的啊？”

“不奇怪啊，生活所需，你看娜娜莉这不就念学位去了。”鲁路修客观地指出，“希望大家知道我们为了更新履历硬着头皮跑进人类的学校把作息调整成昼出夜伏时比任何普通人都要不情不愿三十倍以上。当然了，在这么不情不愿的前提下，多数同族其实也不是很有兴趣跟短命的人类发展什么浪漫关系。最好不要。尤其是我妹。”

“我开始同情你们了。”卡莲怜悯地看了他一眼，不知道有多少是针对“保护欲强到可能患上失心疯的好哥哥”这部分特质去的，“虽然狼人活得也不短，但需要硬着头皮在学校混迹的次数绝对比你们少很多。”

“那就说点你们遭到的误解让我开心一下吧。”鲁路修咕哝道，重新端起了酒杯。

朱雀无声地咧嘴笑了笑，同时感到鲁路修的脚踝又在桌面底下悄悄拐了自己一击。他吐了吐舌头，规规矩矩地用面前没加料的液体润了下喉咙，不管怎么说都比超健康特调果蔬汁的味道要好。“嗯，”红发姑娘还在他们面前冥思苦想，仿佛一时间找不到什么合适提起的话题，半晌才慢吞吞地给出一句话，“比如说狼人真的不是狼群，就算过去会以部族为单位集体行动但那也是很久很久很久以前的事情了？”

“这不算什么原则性问题吧？”鲁路修说，脑袋冲着基诺的方向点了一下，“听上去像你捡回来的小男孩在担心自己会不会被你的一大伙亲戚给撕碎。”

“我哪来的一大伙亲戚，我可是单方面跟施塔特菲尔德家断绝了关系的。”卡莲烦闷地弄乱了自己的鬓发，让一撮红发翘得更厉害了些，“比起这个，他好像更担心狼人之间交配的时候有什么奇怪的仪式。就好像我已经答应了要跟他上床似的。”

“我不是，我没有，我只是稍微有点好奇。”基诺小声说，将手掌从桌沿抬起一半，“就，以防万一？”

“是啊，好奇我们会不会在不是月圆的场合一边跟人上床一边继续咬人，就为了什么，标记所有权？”卡莲冷哼道，“你怎么不干脆怀疑我们中的头狼血脉不分男女性别都能从内裤里掏出一根大家伙来觊觎你的屁股呢？”

“你还真能吗？！”

“不能。而且也没有头狼血脉这一说。”

他们若无其事地交换了一轮听上去不太妙的对话，鲁路修又将脸垮了下来，嘀嘀咕咕着也希望娜娜莉能少看点这种乱七八糟纯属胡扯的设定之类的话。他在半杯酒下肚后才放松了些，停下了来回晃荡脚踝的小动作。朱雀也因此而松了口气，拍了拍他的后背，又不着痕迹地抽回手来。

“原来他还没有亲眼确认过啊。”然后鲁路修发出感慨，听上去竟然还挺真诚的，没什么讥讽的意思在内。

“没有。”卡莲板起了脸，“我不是刚刚才说过——”

“我是在说他被咬了之后的那个早上的事。”在她发飙之前，吸血鬼用一种相当理智的口吻及时指出，“我不觉得发疯了一整夜之后的狼人恢复正常后衣着会多么得体。”

“……是哦。”卡莲说。此前她的头发好像自觉自主地炸高了一圈，这会儿整体造型不知怎地又顺滑了些许。“他可能忙着把眼睛放在别的地方。”

我猜也是，朱雀想。他尽可能克制地在女性狼人引人注目的胸围上扫了一眼，随后发现在场另外两位男性都一齐露出了深有同感的表情。考虑到在场列位当前实际的性取向，他觉得这应该是个普遍性共识了。卡莲数着他们的脑袋挨个儿瞪眼过去，然后用胳膊肘顶了一下最年轻的一个的肋骨。在实际年龄最小的金发小子装模作样地发出哀嚎时，朱雀站了起来，打算暂时从可能失控的尴尬现场避开。

“我要去一趟吧台了。”他出声道，“还有人想再续一杯吗？”

 

杰雷米亚还没睡下，但也差不远了。他从里间探了脑袋出来，声明等他们散伙的时候最好帮忙将正常营业的招牌给挂回去，夜班的酒保会继续看店。在等待加料的酒调制好的时候，朱雀从吧台边离开，悄悄溜去了空出的钢琴边上。琴盖遮住了键盘，布罩拢下挡住光面漆，而他也不擅长此道，就算掀开一道沿也奏不出什么和谐的乐曲。他站在高大的乐器边，让手指交替敲击着琴盖一溜儿滑向高音区，在途中被更为白皙修长的手指按住而阻下了势头。

过去的演奏者静悄悄地来到他身边，深紫眼瞳在灯光下氤氲起一片薄雾，如同浸开轻烟的漂亮水晶。“我想逃了。”他轻声抱怨，听上去并不太认真，相比起头疼退避更像是一个隐蔽的邀约。朱雀接收到这个暗示，向他送去一个微笑。

“冷静点，偶尔跟熟面孔叙个旧也挺好的。”

“所以我还没逃。”鲁路修说，手指稍稍握紧了些，“散伙之后陪我去兜个风。”

“用翅膀吗？”

“你负责供血吗？”

“还是不了。”朱雀咧开了嘴，“再过不久就得回去工作了，换个时间。”

“麻烦把你全身上下各个零部件都完整地带回来。”鲁路修也笑了，“考虑到你的工作性质，现在我应该这么说吗？”

“听上去像是塞希尔该说的话，‘少一根骨头都是莫大的损失’之类的。”朱雀思索道，“我怀疑是因为这点她才特别担心我可能被一个吸血鬼给拐走。”

“我们不啃骨头。”鲁路修纠正他，“我只在乎血的部分，以及支撑血液流动的部分。她想抽掉一两根骨头的话倒没什么的。”

“真恶劣。”朱雀抱怨道。吸血鬼的手指滑过他的手臂，从手腕越过整道小臂骨抵达肘尖，拇指搭在他的臂弯内侧，就这样悄悄向他滑近了一步。

“是啊。”鲁路修附和道，声音低沉得有些暧昧，“但其实我希望你连一滴血都不要浪费在别的地方，所以还是不了。”

他抬起另一侧手指，碰到朱雀的唇角，贴合指腹从一侧捋滑至另一侧，描摹出整片下嘴唇的形状。他谈论此事的方式有些不怀好意，这反而让朱雀饶有兴趣地应下了挑战。“你在谈论什么，”朱雀轻声问他，“你的猎物还是你的所有物？”吸血鬼向他靠近，凑到他身前几乎抵到他的鼻尖，却只在他嘴角挨蹭了一下，就这样轻巧地滑开了身子。

“说什么呢，明明我才是先被盯上的那一个。”鲁路修说，“但——好吧，我确实是抢先下手了。谁让你把机会主动送到我面前来了呢。”

然后他哼着歌儿向吧台走去，端起了酒保替他们备好的一整个托盘，就这样转身回向原本的座位去了。


	12. 议题12：再三被卷入特定个体相关的麻烦事该怎么办呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “碰到这种情况，我建议还是有请主席仔细检查一下当事人身上有没有留下一些隐蔽的咒印之类的东西——所以她到底什么时候重新出现啊？”

“我觉得你小子是不是之前就挨过诅咒什么的。”朱雀忧虑地看向眼前的年轻狼人，“每次都会出意外但每次都能大难不死到底是什么原理啊？”

“也没有每次啦，只是刚好被你们碰上了这么几回。”基诺晃了晃脑袋，“我在别的时候运气不算差的。”

他们在莱茵河东岸，任务完成后返程途中被一次山体滑坡给波及了。代号特里斯坦不幸伤了腿，所幸没被砸中脑袋。通讯时断时续，在等待接应的时候，朱雀跟他躲进了同一个山洞，本着联合会成员互帮互助的原则还是摇着头帮他简易包扎了一下。德裔的金发小子很快恢复了平时的嬉皮笑脸风格，就好像瘸了条腿也无关痛痒一般。不过考虑到狼人的痊愈能力，朱雀觉得自己确实不需要操太多心。

最坏不过多留两天，补给包里的干粮能凑合着吃，实在不行自己跑去附近尝试抓点野兔也不算困难。附近的地形对鬼种来说也不算绝境，若不是这儿有个多少还需要顾一下死活的同伴，等余震过去他就能自行离开了。他也没那么冷酷无情，很快搭起一个简易篝火堆，打算趁机让自己休息一下。基诺在一旁饶有兴趣地托着下颌，一脸很期待他就地钻木生火的样子，然而朱雀连点火石也懒得掏，甩下一个响指便让一缕火苗幽幽窜生而出。

起初那火焰色泽中有几分森冷，在温度逐渐升高后才恢复寻常模样。朱雀慢悠悠地坐回地上盘起膝弯，坐在火堆旁烘起泥水沾湿的裤管。“天赋？”基诺好奇发问，“你还能做到多少事啊？我是说，我大概知道狼人的身体素质很高，吸血鬼有魔法亲和性，人马有自然亲和性，魔女通晓各种巫术，但东亚那边的族群我还真没见过几个。也可能我实际上见过，但他们没在我面前表露过身份。”

“不多。主要是我不太会用，目前的一小部分能力都是我自己胡乱摸索出来的。”朱雀答道，“C.C.一直在撺掇我精修一下化形，对伪装身份很有用，也比普通人的易容手段要方便。不过我一直没找到入门诀窍，搞不好这根本就是她想象出来糊弄我的。”

他叹了口气，将露指手套扯下，整面手掌伸到火焰里轻轻翻搅。明亮热度暖洋洋地烘着他的皮肤，所至之处隐约有赤红色彩浮现。没有传承，没有正规修习，长久混迹于人群中而不是另寻一处妖鬼盘亘的地界寻求庇佑，结果就是这样了。当然了，贸然闯入别的鬼怪的地盘并不是个明智的选择，很可能落得一个轻易被吞噬的下场。他胡思乱想了一会儿，在确认温度足够舒适而安全后将烘烤过的手掌抽回，把另一侧手套也拉下了。

“所以你是靠自己摸索。”基诺说，“你是落单的吗？”

“算是吧。”朱雀答道，“或者说一开始就是这样了，也没什么改变的好方法。”

他看过去一眼，平和地给出“到此为止”的意思。小狼崽耸耸肩，调整了一下坐姿，捶打起自己的膝盖骨来。外头还不时回荡着山石隆隆震动的响声，天快黑了，他们开了干粮包装，抛开加热器直接架起支架用了篝火。肉丸和酱汁的味道都不错，然而朱雀还是禁不住有些怀念郊外庄园里的餐点。餐后补充过水分后他们才算歇下来，朱雀站起身帮忙收拾干粮包装的残余。雨停了，天也完全黑了。通讯器里还是一片杂音。

“珀西瓦尔死哪去了？”基诺抱怨道，“他跟我们不是在同一路的吗？”

“谁知道。”朱雀摇着头，把厚重的靴子给扳下来烘烤掉多余的潮气，“大概又像嗅到尸体味儿的秃鹫一样跑去搜刮私用的战利品了。”

“我的确听说过他的非正式绰号是‘吸血鬼’，因为他是个过于利己的自大狂。”

“我管他是什么样，正牌吸血鬼我又不是没见过。”朱雀客观地说。甚至还睡过一个。他皱了下鼻子，想起此前就行业内代称问题发生过的一些谈论。“鲁路修听到这个绰号大概又要恶心到反胃了。”

他心不在焉地捻起自己的裤管检查还有没有湿迹，扭头才发现基诺正一脸兴致盎然地看着自己。那表情让朱雀有些摸不着头脑，然而反正他这位同僚本来就是有些脱线的性格，他也不打算无端深究去自寻烦恼。新晋的小狼崽仰躺到地上，双臂垫着脑袋打了个哈欠。无袖背心外一向不加外披的鬼种想了想，抓起基诺自己脱在一旁的那件外披扔到他脸上。

“我听卡莲说了一些有的没的。”捂在衣服底下的小狼崽开了口，声音有些发闷，“乱抖女士的隐私好像不太道德，但她说联合会成员差不多都知道一点，所以稍微谈起一些也没什么。”

“先打断一下，因为我真的很好奇。”朱雀说，“你是认真打算追她啊？”

“我是好不容易找到能多上点心的目标。”基诺嘟哝道，将外衣从脸上抓开，盖在自己的肩膀上，“是啊，我觉得这个选择也不算坏。”

一见钟情这码事听上去就不太靠谱，一咬定终身更是如此。作为实际年龄是新晋小狼崽几倍多的成熟妖怪，朱雀思索了半晌要不要好言劝慰一番，又觉得对方大概听不进什么劝解。再者说来，维恩贝格先生大概已经完整经历了一次月圆，现在想反悔也有些迟了。想到这里他打了个激灵，推算了一下日子，并暗自期望他们能在七十二小时内脱困，或者基诺确实记得随身带上了安神药。他开口求证了，基诺则大笑了一阵，说当然、当然，这就是卡莲之前紧盯在自己屁股后头的理由。吃过苦头的家伙总是格外小心，生怕后来者重蹈覆辙。

“我知道她是个落单的狼人。”话题绕回到那个红发姑娘身上之后，朱雀回忆道，“没有部族，或者说跟原本的部族划清了界限。她好像是个‘一半一半’，红月是她的母姓。我就知道这么些了。”

“啊，细讲起来也没什么意思，就是个不负责的男性狼人泡了个人类姑娘之后始乱终弃的故事。施塔特菲尔德家曾经想过要为了她身上的血脉接她回去，结果她自己跑了。就这样。”基诺懒洋洋地拖着低音，“她妈妈还是普通的人类寿命，在养老院病逝之后她就自己随处游荡了。如大家所知，通常跟阿什弗德商会一道行动，没有什么固定的去处。”

“不是什么很离奇的故事。”朱雀说。总是这样的，活得久了、认得的边缘个体多了，碰到的情感故事都大同小异，跟人类打交道的那部分不是加害者就是被害者，鲜少有相安无事的案例，又或者这类案例并不会随处跟人抱怨。所以，一半一半。打从出生以来就只见过父亲的小怪物在他心底鼓起了脸，他只好反驳自己值得感同身受的例子还有很多，没必要大惊小怪。毕竟不存在什么始乱终弃，也很难说全是他父亲的过错。

“是啊。”基诺说。他将外衣抖了抖，更加规矩地盖住自己的上身，然后重新枕好了交叠的小臂。“她也跟我说了，没有固定的去处反而是好事，大部分长寿的亚人类都会定期更换自己的常驻地，以免被周围人看出异常。既然我选择加入这边了，那么这套规则对我来说也适用。”

“迟早的事。”朱雀说。金毛小狼崽笑了，似有所指般盯着他看。

“我是觉得，如果大家都得四处流浪的话，多一个伴儿比独自上路会更容易一些。”他听见基诺说，“希望她明白我的意思。”

 

他们在山洞里困着了半个晚上，之后是莫德雷德突然从天而降把他们给捞了出来。待到他们回到直升机上，才得知珀西瓦尔直接摔断了一条腿还伤着了腹腔，已经被打包回去接受紧急治疗了。跟普通人类搭档出任务是挺麻烦的，人偶少女公正地说，面无表情地扫过两个月前还是普通人类的某一位，毫不掩饰地撇了撇嘴。就炼金术产物来说，她能做出这般精细的面部表情真是非常令人讶异的事。

考虑到她的外观年龄属于成长期的少女，她能在同一个地方停留的时间比他们还要更短。她说自己会在明年的年末之前考虑退出，或者自此拒接所有需要跟常人进行搭档的任务。没关系，现在她有别的去处了，在常规养护有所保障的情况下，她回到联合会内部给其他成员进行一些简单帮工也并无不可。反正目前来看，我们还会继续打很长时间的交道，她这么对朱雀说，后者明白她的意思。他们回到伦敦，清点过各自的账户，在办事处散伙，临别时一路旁听了不少事的基诺还额外递来一个意味深长的眼神。

年龄才两位数起头还是二的家伙到底懂什么，朱雀忧虑地想。然后他稍稍一愣，总算意识到先前一点儿似有若无的感念源于何处。

在指责别人一咬定终身之前不如想想自己。二十来岁的年纪，对他来说已经是很久以前的事情了，差不多是一个怪物男孩碰上另一个的时候。对于足够长寿的种族来说，接近一年的时间也算不得什么，依然是漫长生命中的某一个片段，某一个清晨，某一刻，就那样轻而易举地做出了足够疯狂的决定。狼人小子比自己幸运得多，很久很久以前、还是少年面貌的妖鬼踏下山路的时候，此前陪伴他的友人的影子早已远去，那个存在成为不可触碰的，拉长成一个漫长无望的妄念。

如果大家都得四处流浪，这个假设让他禁不住叹气。鲁路修始终带着亲妹妹一道辗转四方，大概是体会不到孑然一身的感受了，再多出一两张需要看得更久的面孔也算不上什么原则性的改变，那么需要改变的只是自己。

我只希望我确实做好准备了，朱雀想。我不认为这是个糟糕的选择，但——我希望你也一样这么认为。

他保持着胡思乱想至他将剩余的私人物件从车的后备箱拖到留给自己的房间。鲁路修坚持要把一部分不适合摆在卧室里的东西清去专用的储物间，朱雀便耸耸肩随他去了。搬完家的佣兵归还了之前的钥匙，跑去洗了个澡换回更为普通的着装，用毛巾擦干脸之后才回到卧室，准备用接下来的一两天时间慢慢将所有东西收拾清楚。

鲁路修还留在那里，半蹲半跪在地上研究他摊开的行李箱。朱雀往床沿一坐，预备稍微休息一下，不出十秒钟那个吸血鬼就把注意力从他的物件上挪到了他本尊身上。他膝上一沉，多压上了另一具躯体的重量。鲁路修侧坐他的膝上，单手握着他的两枚耳戒，让黑色的圈环在手掌间晃动，另一边的手指则捻上他的耳垂把玩起来。

“我喜欢你的耳环。”鲁路修说，柔软指腹反复蹭着他耳垂当中凹陷的洞眼，“考虑一下多换点花样吗？”

“不了。”朱雀嘀咕道，捉住对方的手腕，“我觉得你的品味会是那种享受引人注目的感觉的类型。”

像是一些闪闪发光的钉扣，夸张到点缀宝石的类型，那之类的。考虑到对方目前的实际财力，随手掏出一副定制来也不算离奇。鲁路修撇了撇嘴，嘲弄地逼近他，撞了一下他的鼻头。“别说得好像你什么都不做就不会有人盯上你似的。”吸血鬼向他发出严厉谴责，“你本来也不是那种完全不受欢迎的类型吧？”

朱雀认真地回想了一下，发觉自己对这方面的记忆相当淡薄。不过大体来说，他在人类当中混迹的这么些年间，在没暴露身份的情况下，只要不去刻意触碰人类内部种族主义者的霉头，倒也没遭遇过分的苛待，反而接受过不少善意援手。至于这些援手中有多少是出于对他的好感来的……他摸了摸鼻子，抱歉地苦笑了一声。

“不是，只是通常来说没有必要考虑这方面的消遣罢了。”他回答道。

在自认确实不算过分抢眼只是一般般讨人喜欢——附注，前提依然是不暴露真身——的情况下，想从大部分不至狂热的善意投注下抽身而去还是件挺容易的事情。朱雀稍稍多分神了一会儿，回过神来的时候鲁路修坐在他膝上转了个角度，身躯滑动过来距离他更近了一点。“这个问题我早就想问了。”鲁路修竖起手指，不怀好意地搭在他的鼻尖上，“你的佣金一直都不低吧？那你之前的住处为什么还简陋得就像工薪底层的可怜虫，就算你把存款全花在武器改造升级和收藏上了也不该这么惨淡的。”

“就算确实连你之前的租屋都比不上，但也没那么惨吧？”朱雀叫屈道，“我还是维持着基本生活开支的。”

“是啊。看起来你也知道对比之下问题出在哪嘛。”前租房派的嘴角抽搐了一下，“你只是不太会善待自己。”

“不，我还挺善待自己的。”朱雀反驳道，“你看，我安安全全回来了。没失控，没受伤，没浪费一滴血，就差跟你索要奖励了。所以给我点奖励吗？”

吸血鬼挑起了一侧眉梢，隐约翘起一抹略带嘲弄的微笑。大概就在朱雀将双手在床铺边摊开的那一秒，鲁路修便顺势扶上了他的腰，从容不迫地削减了他们之间仅剩的距离。鲁路修的体温不高，嘴唇的触感也是温润而不至炽热的，朱雀张嘴逗弄他的舌头时，瞥见近处那双紫水晶似的漂亮眼睛渐渐眯起了，在某一刻忽然浮起一抹似曾相识的猩红光芒。他想错开目光时已经晚了，吸血鬼的獠牙不轻不重地咬了他的嘴，抵在他嘴唇内侧的舔舐也变得更为大胆急切了。吮吸持续的时间不长，不足以让他感到不妥，只是让吸血鬼的体温微妙地蹿升了一些。

即使无关性的隐喻，他体内的火焰也确实被点燃了。诈欺师精通诱导的手法，一点儿刺激加上一些精神暗示就足够让他放下戒备，调用起埋藏于身躯中的血脉原本的力量。朱雀低哼了一声，半身仰倒到床铺当中，模糊地感应到某些压抑的东西更加自然地周转于皮肉间，将自己还原成妖鬼的形貌。血已经止住了，他仰首看向趴伏在自己身上的吸血种，猩红光芒浮现的双眼里清晰映出自己的鬼貌来。鲁路修笑了，伸手圈住他前额支起的双角之一，从尖端捋滑至根部，柔软精妙得近似挑逗。力量的具象与结晶被这样触碰令朱雀抖动了一下，对方的指腹刮过弯角与皮肤的接合处时他鼻息一沉。当鲁路修再度俯下身贴近他的嘴唇亲吻、并探手拉开他浴袍的腰间束带时，朱雀知道这就是明确的邀请了。

扔下一屋子没收拾完的东西先来一发好像不太妥当，不过反正也不是他让事情直接发展到这一步来的。他们把彼此的衣服剥得差不多的时候朱雀想起自己原本只打算索要一个吻，然而他或许不是享乐派，他现在的男朋友也不一定是，大概是他们之前的对话引发了鲁路修的什么奇怪的念头。吸血鬼将四肢都攀在他身上，牙齿在他脖子上危险地蹭来蹭去，考虑到鲁路修此刻精力还不错，想要从他脖子上直接取血会是件很容易的事。

然而鲁路修没有那样做。这让朱雀想起之前关于上床的时候该不该同时取食的讨论，虽然是鲁路修在单方面地发表意见。在他残存的记忆里，他觉得对方取血的技巧应该还算不错，不过考虑到他本来也没被别的吸血鬼咬过脖子，他的看法可能不是很有参考价值。

“你好像很喜欢看我变成这样。”在双方都暂时发泄过一轮之后，朱雀将四肢摊平在床上思索道。鲁路修还在有一搭没一搭地摸着他的角，闻言而从他身侧抬起头来，拇指轻轻扫过他的眼尾。

“不管是普通人还是亚人类都会对带有异域风情的种族特色有一些偏好的。”原生不列颠的吸血鬼这么宣称，沉默片刻后摸了摸他的脸颊，“考虑一下订购几套和服回来吗？”

“如果你想。”朱雀答道。他对自己平时该以什么扮相行动没什么特别的偏好，然而如果大部分时间要在庄园里度过的话，他不介意以此地主人的偏好为参考意见。鲁路修对他的回答表现得相当满意，微笑时眼角都略微弯了起来，凑近在他脸颊上多亲了一下。

“很好，我会去问问有没有靠谱的定制。”鲁路修说，“正好，我也需要更新一下衣橱了，这下可以一次性解决不少问题。”

他支起身，问朱雀需不需要再吃点什么。出任务间再度倒过时差又倒回的雇佣兵反应了几秒才意识到对于吸血种来说夜晚才刚开始。他摇了摇头，说自己还不太饿，也许晚点。鲁路修也没有坚持，光着身子滑下床去，捡起掉落在地上的宽松袍服重新裹起身子。朱雀跟着坐起之后环顾了一下四周，至此终于对自己即将迁入这件事增添了些许实感。允许停留，允许到达这一步，被接纳了——不管最初的契机是致歉还是其它因素。

“除去服务于家族的人偶之外，”他慢慢说，“吸血鬼还有让外族入驻庄园的先例吗？”

“历来都有，一些服务于家族的仆从或侍卫之类的。在我父亲作为家主的年代，杰雷米亚也曾在这里待过。”鲁路修轻快地解释道，“当然啦，我本来也不那么重视规矩，就算没有先例也没关系。”

那吸血鬼有跟外族缔结血誓的先例吗？朱雀张了张嘴，在实际说出什么听上去像是一时脑热的发言之前及时将话语咽了回去。时机太早或者太糟，本质上都是差不多恶劣的性质，近期最好还是别提醒鲁路修任何关于早先那些不恰当发言的事。话说回来，自己好像确实有点想得太遥远了。

“不……没什么。”他在鲁路修的好奇审视下改口道，“我只是稍微有点担心我带来的东西跟你们的体系不太兼容。”

“我们哪有那么严苛。不知道变通的明明只有教会那伙疯子。”鲁路修嗤笑了一声。魔法亲和物种站在摊开的拖箱夹层边，低下头又将陈列出来的各式枪械刀具打量了一番，随后忽然想起了什么似地一拍脑袋。“说到这个，罗伊德联系过我。”

“什么？为什么？”朱雀讶然道，“他还没放弃找你把他变成吸血鬼的念头吗？还是说他在得知我们凑到一块了之后对这件事更狂热了？”

鲁路修扮了个介于苦恼和好笑之间的怪相，同时轻轻耸了下肩。“我觉得他可能是有这个意思，不过这次不是为了这个。”对转化外族表现得相当不积极的吸血鬼说，手肘抬起向门外轻轻一比，“他直接送了新样品过来，说等你搬过来之后直接给你慢慢试用就行。看到那个数量级之后我就大概明白你平时都把佣金花在哪了。”

啊。朱雀嘴角一抽，无可奈何地从床上爬了起来。

 

如他所料，他们的好后勤送来了整整两个集装箱大小的新物资，几乎全都不是标准配给的大路货，而且大部分是消耗品。他清点了一下数量和种类，不出意外，除去他确实订购的那部分之外还有一些是委托他进行实验的新样品。箱盖内侧贴着军需官的小纸条，潦草地祝他在有禁制加护的地方实验愉快，还额外挑起一个爱心符号。鲁路修表情怪异地踢了一脚箱子，抱怨罗伊德这个合理利用资源的思路还真够不客气的。

好在鲁路修也没有明令制止，甚至提供了几个可以用作室内实验场的房间所在地。除非直接引爆大规模杀伤性武器，否则普通的现代军火也不见得比炼金术失控的破坏性更大了，吸血鬼是这么宣称的。朱雀对照着清单检查过武器的部分之后，在其中一个箱底发现了一些新的上身装备，从战术背带到包覆式手套一应俱全，顺带还有一个只能用奇形怪状来形容的套头件。

现在换成朱雀表情怪异了，他把那个前额多出两管看上去活像支起了两根兔耳朵的套头件拎出来，直起身捏在手里摆弄了一会儿。“这是什么……？”他困惑道，眼角余光瞥见了鲁路修一脸想笑而强装出一本正经的模样。

“防护面具啊。”鲁路修说，憋笑憋得声音有些发抖，“以防万一，如果真的有什么任务麻烦到你需要在解放血脉的状态下潜入呢。罗伊德说角的尺寸不一定对，可能需要再做调整，所以拜托你一定要套头尝试一下。”

“……你还是把他咬了吧。”朱雀冷静地把那玩意丢回到箱底，“我觉得他在长时间的求而不得中出现什么精神障碍了。”


	13. 议题13：被家族事故缠上该怎么办呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “说真的，有时候我都想找教会帮忙了。”

吊立在审讯室一侧的亚裔男性垂着脑袋，看起来没精打采，时不时微弱地哼哼两声。有经验的刑讯官看得出这代表他真的对现状很不满意，但先前所吃的苦头还够不上极限。至于极限要到什么程度，这几日来围着他打转的几个人心里都不太有底了，每次他都表现得像是快不行了，衣服上也浸了一块一块的血斑，从出血量来看确实很危险，但他就是顽固地吊着那么一口气，既不昏过去片刻也不松口多吐露些什么。

手机检查过了，全是加密信息，不让本人打开谁也看不到真实内容，可惜本人拒不合作。随身物件也检查过了，潜藏的破坏力令人咂舌，所以就算那家伙表现得再怎么安分无害也没人信。轮班到的提讯人员叹了口气，丢下鞭子后琢磨着接下来要不要换针刺眼球之类的做法。就在这时他们拿来要求当事人自行解密的手机忽然响了，这让审讯室里陷入一阵尴尬的沉默，随后被吊着的那一位抬起头来，轻轻眨了眨那双对亚裔来说颜色有些特殊的绿眼睛。

“呃，对不起，”他礼貌地提出，“也许让我接个电话？”

 

老实说，这次的任务本来挺无聊的。潜入某个势力的大本营在里头待上一阵探探情报，从那里的地牢中救走一个目标人物，帮他到达安全地方和负责掏钱的那方阵营接上线就算完。如果一切顺利，甚至不需要弄死太多人，而那座所谓的基地甚至就在伦敦市郊，救出目标后预定的接头地点则在市内，完事后可以直接去阿瓦隆的办事处借地方冲个淋浴换身行头，然后去常规采购一番再回布列塔尼亚家宅。这比那种需要飞小半个地球才能解决的活儿要容易多了，而且也没什么风险和难度。

好吧，仅有的风险和难度在于那所被用于当作基地的古宅曾经属于某个不知名的魔女，宅子四周和内部都被布下了不少魔纹。因为制造粗劣而且长时间缺乏维护，那些魔纹的力量随着时间推移流逝得差不多了，通晓相关门道的话想要绕开还是不太难的，然而没跟超自然力量打过交道的普通人对付起来是有点困难。

尽管如此，这桩任务指名到兰斯洛特头上也让朱雀有些诧异。指名任务罕少出现，但一般来说酬金也会更为丰厚，他在衡量过难易程度之后没有推拒，并在出发之前给鲁路修留言说自己不久就回来。不到半天他就潜入了指定的基地，且没花多久就苦恼地察觉到“四处游走探听情报、找准机会面不改色地混进关键区域、把人放走后自己设法安全脱身并全程不引起任何人的注意”这码事实在不是自己的长项，就此他认真回忆了一番注意事项上有没有写明对任务达成手段的要求和伤亡数量的控制，答案是没有。

唉，要是C.C.在场的话，八成会嘲笑他“早点精修完化形就没这么多烦恼了”。“说得就像我能自己摸到门道很容易一样。”朱雀不大高兴地嘟囔道，从储藏室角落里站起身来打了个哈欠，然后一脚踹在了墙壁上。一声巨响后他眼睁睁看见墙皮脱落了一大块，露出的石料上出现了一道相当明显的裂缝，与此同时他听见门外传来给枪上膛的动静，于是他满意地点了点头，满不在乎地转过身去将双手举了起来。

一小时后他差不多搞清楚了状况，并加倍庆幸起自己没有选择更慢也更安全的方法。在随身备着一部分小当量爆破用炸弹的情况下，想把之前那声巨大动静推罪给外物然后假装自己只是个普通人类还是比较容易的，百余年混迹人类社会的经验让这点儿演技生效变得相当容易。如他所愿，他被直接带往建筑体内用于关押嫌犯、危险分子和可供交易的重要人物的地方。不愧是上了年纪的魔女古宅，地牢的配置相当经典，从昏暗程度到潮湿程度都跟他想象的差不多。

外头布置了障眼法，想靠自己侦察发现入口还真有点难。地牢内部就没什么值得一提的布置了，分配到每个关押单位头上的活动空间不大，好在还算干净。搜身结束后朱雀悲叹了一声，忧虑于那些随身携带的小玩意不知道能不能在他跑路时被他顺利地收回来。看吧，有不少用具补充开销都是从这里来的，就算他不是很缺钱，他也忍不住牙疼了一下。

半天以内他就摸清了目标人物关在哪，具体做法是赶在监视出现疏漏时徒手把一整根牢门纵栏卸下来再装回去。他本以为这就能解决问题了，结果对方坚持要等自己的接头对象完成周全布置再逃出去，届时这宅子外部应该会有一些小规模骚乱，接到讯号后里应外合一鼓作气逃跑再赶往汇合地点要更加方便。

当事妖鬼很想告诉对方自己能够徒手打穿地牢边壁把他带出去所以完全没必要傻兮兮地等这么久，然而尽管注意事项上没写控制伤亡，倒是写了尽量尊重目标人物的意愿。作为一个称职且遵守行业规范的佣兵，朱雀只好认命地摸了摸鼻子，转头回去了自己的牢房。接下来纯属耗时间等候的日子就更无聊了，他没什么阅读的兴趣，找看守要了点纸笔随兴涂鸦，然后琢磨着是不是该背在角落里继续摸索一下自身天赋技能之类的。三天过后他算是摸到了一点儿幻术的入门技巧，可惜就连拿来欺骗视觉都不够做到让自己完全变成另外的模样，离真实的化形就更远了。

他的嘴管得很严实，在不定期的审问中要么随口胡编乱造要么干脆闭口不谈，这副拒不合作的态度理所当然地换来了——并没有什么用的——少量刑罚。刚刚入门的一点儿幻术被他用来伪装自己身上的伤势，毕竟想要假装自己会对普通人力度的鞭子有所想法还不算困难，想要指望它把自己打得皮开肉绽就很难了。他在实践中摸索着这点儿小伎俩的使用诀窍，就这样又过去了三天。距离他离开布列塔尼亚家宅正好一周，他估计某个家伙应该快等得不耐烦了。

他没估计错，具体转折发生在又一次提讯中，他顶着轮班到的刑讯人员对他颇为没辙的眼神歪了歪嘴，眼看着对方滑开了接听并按下了免提。不出三秒钟，显然正处在冒火状态的吸血鬼的声音就明白无误地在这方空间里响起来了，为此朱雀不大好意思地皱了下鼻子。

“说好的三天呢，这都超出一倍还多了？！”鲁路修在通话那边大声质问道，“各种渠道不管什么类型的发讯一条都没回，怕你腾不出手又不敢直接给你电话。我知道你的工作性质，也不是不讲道理，但你是不是把时间预估准确一点儿让我有个心理准备？”

真是标准模板啊。朱雀又皱了下鼻子，留意到负责接起电话的那位不知名老兄嘴角抽搐了一下，并向他递来了一个深有同感的怜悯眼神。“……你这不还是来电话了。”他尽可能客观地指出。通话对面的声音静默了片刻，旋即闷闷应了一声。

“喔。”鲁路修说，原本不甚友好的质问变成了小声咕哝，“……你现在腾得出手吗？”

“老实说不太能。”朱雀说，抬起头来环顾了一下四周，“稍等，给我五分钟。”

摆脱束缚没花去几秒钟，他直接挣断了固定镣铐的扣锁，随后轻快地跳下地面，顺手一记劈砍砸倒了最靠近自己的倒霉蛋。大概有三枚子弹勉强擦过了他的头发，不过除开在墙壁上多制造几枚洞眼之外并无成效。对于经验丰富的亚人类雇佣兵来说，想对付审讯室内的一干人等以及听到动静从外头赶来的人都还容易，四分半钟之后他站在一地生死不明的可怜人当中翻转手腕，片刻后就放弃了寻找打开镣铐的钥匙，直接用火焰将它们烧熔了半边，剩下的半边金属当啷掉落在地。

“搞定了。虽然这样一来我就只能切换到B计划了。”他冲着没关免提的手机大声宣布道，随后将它从地板上拾起来切换了通话模式，“半天内我就回去，有什么需要我帮忙买的东西吗？”

肯定听到了这边动静的鲁路修在那端一边叹气一边数落了他几句，然后让他回去时顺道捎点猫粮。C.C.来了电话，大概还要在实验室里多闷一周，而原本由他代管的伟大的亚瑟在他出外勤期间理所当然被寄养在郊外的吸血鬼家宅里——他不出外勤的时候自己也在那儿就是了。虽然灵媒依靠魔力就能活，可亚瑟大概还是保留了一部分普通猫的习惯，就好比说口腹之欲。

他在应答完电话之后踹开门走回牢房里，直接把用于关押目标人物的铁栅栏拆了下来。复古风格有时候还是挺方便的，至少比更现代的关押方式拆起来要容易。当他无奈地通知对方计划有变时，那小个子男人却一脸忐忑地向他道了歉，说早先那派坚持留守的说辞并不是自己的本意。随后目标人物便相当配合地随他走了，地牢的禁制和障眼法都不算什么阻碍，他们没耗多久就回到了地面上。事情至此顺利得朱雀觉得有些不对劲，下一秒不对劲的根源就出现在通往屋宅大门的拐角处。

那是个身穿基地内部制式衣物的普通男人，起码外表看起来是，而这样的人在阴暗潮湿的地下至少躺了一打。在朱雀打着哈欠预备一个纵跳上前去把对方击倒时，那个人却先一步开了口，道出一句发音古怪的像是咒文的玩意儿。因为音节过于拗口，朱雀承认自己在听它的次数不够多的情况下很难复述出来，但他的记忆力不错，所以他还是听出这正好是委托方规定的接头暗号，而且听上去分毫不差。

“谁？”他开口问，余光瞥见身边的小矮个露出一副难说是放松还是畏惧的奇怪表情。道出暗号的一人则僵硬地笑了笑，向他们所在的方位平平摊开一条胳膊，做了一个邀请的手势。

“委托人那边的。”那人说，“把那家伙交给我就行了。”

朱雀眯起眼睛，怀疑地将他上上下下扫视了一遭。直觉告诉他有些地方不太对劲，应该说他嗅到了一丝熟悉的超自然因素作用的味道，可他一时间分辨不出由来。“我以为约定地点在五公里之外。”他反驳道。

“确实如此。”男人回答道，不以为意地哈哈大笑了几声，随后精确地道出了原本的指定地点。朱雀讶异地眨了眨眼，扭头看向身边的小矮个，后者给了他一个虚弱的微笑，并缓慢地点了点脑袋。“我对这次雇佣来的小家伙很感兴趣，所以想多看一会儿。”男人补充道。朱雀重新看向他，冲着他怀疑地挑起眉毛。

“你从什么时候起就在这了？”

“让我想想，大概从‘伪装身份接近地牢也太麻烦了，不如直接让自己被逮进去比较快’的时候开始？”

朱雀咳嗽了一声，单手扶住前额，抬起另一只手挥了挥。“让我理解一下现状。”他深吸了一口气，在停顿的片刻间准备好了一大串话，然后将它们一股脑地倾倒出来，“你们把任务周期拖在小半个月里，就因为你要解救出来的家伙坚持你们的人必须耗那么长时间才能做好万全准备，结果事实上你随时都能出现并把人领走？这已经不是给我添麻烦的问题了，你们干嘛要找雇佣兵来呢？看起来完全能够自己解决啊？”

“这个嘛，”被他瞪着的男人扯起一个生硬的怪笑，口吻听起来有些敷衍，“严格来说，我还是需要你帮忙除掉一些障碍的。”

朱雀依然瞪着他。男人耸了耸肩，招手示意了一下，被简单营救出来的小矮个便战战兢兢地去了他身边。在到达那人身畔后，目标人物扭回头来，告诉受雇者这回的任务就算已经完成了，可以向阿瓦隆方面通知结果了。朱雀将信将疑地点了点头，作势要越过他们先一步去往门外，他的脚步没受阻拦，然而在他们擦身而过的当口，那举止古怪的男人忽然又一次说话了。

“不过有一点你想得没错，救人确实不是给佣兵发单的主要目的。”男人以一种轻柔得令人毛骨悚然的口吻说，“至于我的本来目的嘛……钱会按时给你的，这点就别太深入追究了吧？”

朱雀的脚步停了一停，旋即皱紧眉头继续向前走去。大概在他走出五米左右的时候，他忽然听得背后一声枪响，再回过头去便看见先前说话的那人倒卧在地，手枪抵着自己的太阳穴，让枪弹爆开了自己的脑袋。

而旁边的小矮个则一脸平静地向这边笑了笑，先前的紧张感已经荡然无存，倒更像是最初摸去打算帮他逃狱遭拒时冷静相对的做派了。

 

“听上去是遇到幽灵了。”在听完事情经过之后，鲁路修这么评价道。

原本感到莫名其妙的雇佣兵忽然一下摸到了头绪，旋即苦笑着晃了下脑袋。“哈。”他没精打采道，“我真希望我能表现得更害怕一点。”

“你之前没和幽灵打过交道吗？”坐在餐桌另一端的吸血鬼讶然道，“考虑到佣兵要跑的地方大都不太安全，我还以为这种类型的怪象很常见呢。”

“遇到过倒是遇到过，只不过之前遇到的那些力量都不强，也不是需要认真对付的主儿。我的意思是，那些家伙大部分不是很闹腾，不够安分的那部分一般也就自个儿捣捣乱，就算要附体也就是骷髅之类的死物，没有他那样直接附在活人身上的。”朱雀说，“……应该是‘他’吧？我不确定。毕竟是直接挑了个男人附身。”

正常来说，幽灵还真不算是什么大问题，吓唬普通人还凑合，但要对付其它活着的且自身也是都市奇谈构成部分的超自然亚人类物种，也就诅咒力量较强的怨灵会显得稍微麻烦一点。大部分时候死者只是死者，孤魂野鬼游来荡去，时不时弄点儿能够引人注意的恶作剧，差不多就是他过去所接触到的幽灵的普遍做法了。所以他不得不承认自己在听到鲁路修所给的猜想答案时松了口气，即使他知道事情可能还有点蹊跷，一时间他也没想太多。

他饿坏了，赶在鲁路修坐在那边陷入思索时连塞了几块切割好的羊排到嘴里。人不能指望地牢里的伙食质量有多好，能够果腹就不错了，多数时连果腹的分量都不够。大概也是考虑到这点，尽管鲁路修依然表现得不太高兴，但摆在他面前的食物丰盛程度还是远胜于平日的。他在这边狼吞虎咽，负责烹饪的吸血鬼在那边兀自沉思，并在他歇气取用果汁时毫无征兆地长叹了一声。

“不好说，某些家伙当幽灵的时间长了之后，对这方面的概念就很淡薄了。死都死了还在乎性别甚至物种吗，只有活着还是死了的区别罢了。”鲁路修说，“我恰好知道有那么个家伙存在，不过我不确定他最近的动向。考虑到他的恶劣趣味，如果是他策划了这一切也不怎么奇怪。”

随后吸血鬼吃完了自己那份血布丁剩下的部分，慢条斯理地用餐巾揩干净嘴。朱雀将喝空的玻璃杯放下了，对方则及时甩了个响指，让他的杯底重新积聚起橙汁的颜色，液面缓慢上浮直至重新填满杯子。朱雀饶有兴趣地注视了一会儿这个小把戏，而后顺着对方的话头随口接了下去。“这么问可能有点失礼不过，”他问道，“你认识他是在生前还是死后？”

“准确来说，他是家里的长辈。”鲁路修一本正经地解释道，“不过我认得他确实是在他死后的事。”

这个答案乍听上去有点奇怪，但也不是什么特别罕见的状态，大概。就是不知道在餐桌上随意谈论死去的长辈对吸血鬼来说算不算出格。考虑到鲁路修好像不是那么恪守规矩的类型，朱雀决定放弃对这点进行深究。他将绝大部分食物收入自己的胃袋中，而这些日子来用魔法用得愈发顺手的吸血鬼挥挥手便清干净了餐碟里的食物残渣，但没有让餐具自行归位。手动回收餐具花费了一点儿时间，不过朱雀看得出鲁路修好像正心不在焉地想着点什么，也就没有不识趣地打扰他，任他用一大段往返厨房的路途来调解思绪。

他们离开厨房时，走廊上的座钟时针恰好拨过了午夜，趁时鸣响一阵铛铛声。维持着一副神游模样的吸血鬼走在前头，爬上半层楼梯后忽然拍了拍脑袋，懊丧地嘟囔说已经用不着回原本的餐厅去了，而且应该让刚从任务中脱身的家伙回到卧房去小睡一会儿。考虑到这个提议可以发展成要求床边陪聊再变成陪睡再顺理成章地做点别的什么，朱雀认真思考了几秒，然而在望见对方依然不太安定的表情之后，他决定还是暂且搁置这个想法。

“事实上，我还挺清醒的。”他挠了挠鼻子，“你还想接着说关于幽灵的事情吗？”

关押在地牢里的日子无聊得很，除去信手涂鸦、摸索天赋能力和没造成什么实际伤害的拷问环节，剩下的就是睡觉和睡觉以及睡觉。加之刚刚补充过食物，这会儿正能量充沛，他确实不怎么困。鲁路修“噢”了一声，蹭着脚步继续往台阶下方走了。“如果你有兴趣的话，我可以带你去看他的画像。只有小时候的了，毕竟他也没活到平安脱离幼生期的年纪。”鲁路修说，“喔，对了，因为死得早，他在家族内部的正规记载少得可怜，烦人程度主要体现在口口相传上。他在正式记录上拥有的存在感一直不高，就我所知主要贡献是我名字当中的那个V。”

他的措辞有点刻薄，朱雀忍不住笑了起来。“文森特？维克多？维吉尔？”

“维克多，大概是吧。”鲁路修答道，“反正他自己倒是不惦记活着时的本名。”

“这么随意的吗？”

“谁知道幽灵到底在想什么呢。”吸血鬼说话的语气里裹着一丝并不含蓄的讥讽。他先一步踩回了一楼的地毯上，脚步明显顿了一顿，终于一脸慎重地转向身旁的异乡鬼怪。“你这回碰到的那个家伙，他具体说了些什么？”他询问道，“能照原样复述一下吗？”

他说了“照原样”，于是朱雀在复述时尽可能摹仿了那个冲自己脑袋开枪的家伙死前说话的口吻，并尝试描述了一部分他还记得的神情印象变化。现在看来，不管是给他出馊点子的小矮个还是道出接头暗号并告诉他完事收工的制服男性，令他感到违和的表现大概都是被幽灵操纵着做出来的，然而即使知道了违和感的由来，委托方的原始动机也依然成谜。他在复述完毕后自顾自寻思了一会儿，依然缺乏头绪，回过神来才发觉鲁路修的表情变得相当微妙，漂亮的紫色眼睛里头甚至不安定地闪烁起了血光。

“我觉得差不多就是他了。”在沉默好一阵之后，鲁路修宣布了最终结论，旋即冷淡地一撇嘴，“等我一会儿，我打个电话。”

他甚至没费心背过身去，就这么站在原地而从衣袋里抓出手机，点按几下之后拨通了某个号码。在一阵庄重得令人牙疼的管风琴乐过后，那边接通了连讯。“罗洛。”鲁路修说。朱雀微妙地一挑眉，然后看到对方竖起手指示意稍安勿躁。

“在？”

“交给你个任务，不强求你完成，但要是你能够完成的话，用不着等租房到期你的考验期就能结束了，而且我会给你个高分。”

手机没有开免提，但因为他们离得不远，这点儿距离上朱雀还是能大概听见自通讯那端传来的声音的。这会儿那个新生的年轻吸血鬼发出一小声咕哝，又稍微清了下嗓子。“其实也没几天了。”罗洛指出这点，但语气还算不错，“不过，好的。什么？”

“教会教你的手段还能用吗？”鲁路修直截了当道，“如果不能用的话，你在教会内部还有什么关系比较好而且对吸血鬼没有太多偏见的熟人吗？有个驱散幽灵的问题还希望你能帮忙解决一下。”

现场陷入一阵诡异的静默，通讯两端一时都没了声音。朱雀摸了摸鼻子，想让自己别表现得太惊讶，但在几番调整表情后还是忍不住道出一句：

“……你们的家庭关系没问题吗？”


	14. 议题14：没法摆脱讨厌的亲戚该怎么办呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “谢天谢地你终于出现了，我需要你帮忙布置几个能够自动检测出幽灵的存在发出警报或者干脆直接将它们全都隔绝在外的阵法。报酬好说。”

他所认识的魔女当中活得最长也最会穷折腾的那一个在好一阵下落不明后接通了他的电话，此时她端端正正坐在餐桌对面，裹着一袭礼服长裙，青绿长发在脑后挽起一个样式典雅的发髻。她沉默的时间太长了，鲁路修不耐烦地摆弄了几下自己的领结，好像卡得太紧了，这会儿他有点气闷。侍者将清空的前菜餐碟收了下去，送上了他们各自的汤羹。C.C.拿汤匙戳起一小勺浓稠汤汁，加以品尝后露出满意眼神，终于开口应了他的要求。

“要求主席亲自出手可是很贵的。”她说。

“我大概有心理准备。”鲁路修答道。

“而且V.V.也没那么好对付。”C.C.继续说，摆出一脸为难表情，“他再怎么短命到存在感稀薄，原本也是出身于布列塔尼亚的一员，那些老一套的家族地盘禁制当然对他形同虚设。而对于他那种级别的祸害来说，普通的阵法并不奏效。”

“这我也知道。”鲁路修说，“基础材料自备，劳务费按市价均值高两成来计算，外加两个月的外卖披萨费用全包，前提是在此期间你不能又闹一次失踪，也不能跑去现代交通工具很难安全到达的地方。别太为难外卖员啊。”

魔女给了他一个“你很上道”的眼神，然而她仍然为难地扁着嘴，并缓慢地向他比出手势。“半年。”

“三个月。”

“四个月。”

“成交。”鲁路修迅速应道，随后无奈地翻了下眼皮，“要收买你还真容易。”

坐在对面的女性扬起一个足以令人神魂颠倒的美丽微笑，任谁也没法在第一眼就看出这位看似年轻的女士的本质。样貌精致举止优雅身着定制裙装坐在高档餐厅里享用晚餐这种经历对她来说确实不稀罕，不过这并不影响她在私底下是个房间脏乱到基本靠其他雇员帮忙或干脆是魔法进行清扫的懒蛋兼狂热的垃圾食品爱好者——不对，他想感慨的不是这点。总之，全伦敦甚至可能是全不列颠境内手段最多也最深不可测的魔女坐在他对面冷静地取用海鲜汤，没过多久便摆出了一副和普通的闹脾气的小女孩差不多无害的表情。“事实上我也不爽他很久了。你看，我一直觉得他给自己起名的方式是对我的不尊重，效仿，抄袭——或者随便什么别的说法。”C.C.眨着眼说，“唔，没准他这么干是打算等哪天我不在了就自己跑出来顶替主席的空缺？或者直接设法篡位？我可不喜欢这个假设。”

我觉得这本来就不民主，有人想篡位应该说不上是很大的冒犯。鲁路修面不改色地心想道，并明智地把自己的感想严严实实憋在了喉咙深处。“而且对付一个力量强盛的幽灵是对自己能力的证明，对吧？”他花了一瞬调整措辞，顺着她的话头继续下去，“普通的女巫大概根本帮不上忙的，不过你毕竟是专家。”

“当然了。”C.C.眯起眼睛，看似对他不着痕迹的吹捧很受用。然而在汤碟只剩个底的时候，她又轻轻挑起了眉梢。“不过，即使无关我的能力问题，我依然要提醒你一句——就算你家的宅子里这会儿没有长居的幽灵，可你做魔法实验的话总会在一些地方和幽灵打上交道的，而布设这种阵法哪怕设置成主管者许可的特定个体不受影响，还是会给随机实验造成不小麻烦。”她正经地阐述了一番言论，看向他的目光有些怀疑，“你确定要这么做吗？”

鲁路修沉默了一小会儿，副菜在这时端上来了。侍者离去后C.C.重新搓了搓指尖，让隔音魔法恢复功用。“想要实验的话可以租借协会的地盘嘛。”这时他才继续说话，“没有限制的地方又不少，我也不一定非得在家里做啊。”

C.C.比他先拿起餐叉，对准了自己的银鳕鱼。“嗯哼。”

“不是家里的话哪儿都行。”

“嗯哼。”

鲁路修看着自己面前的那份食物，考虑到吸血鬼的胃不能很好地消化普通人的餐饮，老实说也就能让他尝个味道，而且虽然他能依靠味蕾判断味道的优劣，可是再怎么好的味道对他来说吸引力都还不如路过的侍者的颈动脉。这让他对于拿起餐具这点兴致缺缺，索性只是象征性地碰了碰餐刀柄。“我的意思是，他本来就并不喜欢家宅，而且可能是在世时就看够家里的吸血鬼了所以对同族吸血鬼也没什么观察兴趣，多谢。他打从死后开始就一直离庄园远远的，闹出什么烂摊子几乎也都是在别处，多谢。”他愁眉苦脸地盯着碟子当中的鳕鱼排，“可是现在情况不同了，他感兴趣的新目标住进我家了，而他还是个可以随意隐匿自己行踪的幽灵。你知道这意味着什么吗？”

“呃……”

“就不说那些不方便透露的商业机密问题了，光从我自身角度来看，我的日常生活饮食起居包括刷牙的时候从嘴里吐出多少泡沫和洗完澡之后换的内裤花纹都可能被家里死了几百年的长辈看见。”话说到一半他就忍不住开始磨牙了，“每时每刻。没法躲避。关门关窗也没用，因为根本不知道他在哪，说不定就藏在我书架上的某本书后头。考虑到他的隐私观和道德观，他根本不可能避嫌的。不管他实际上有没有那么烦，反正他很热衷于把自己塑造成那么烦的形象。”他悲叹了一声，手肘撑桌，手指则上举起来抵住了突突跳动的太阳穴。“我已经快一百七十八岁而且自立很久了！早就过了需要被长辈监视生活的年纪了！……何况还是个已经死了的家伙！”

感谢隔音魔法的存在，他这番突然失控放大音量的暴躁言论没有引起餐厅内其他人的注意。他缓了口气，尝试让自己平静点，也许一会儿他应该偷摸找个地方先取用一点随身携带的血袋。C.C.慢悠悠地放下了餐叉，以一副欲言又止的奇怪表情盯着他看了好一会儿。“……呃。”她酝酿了一阵才慢慢开了口，“考虑到你还要和你男朋友定期进行性生活，如果屋子里有个死了几百年的长辈不知道躲在哪看或者从哪冒出来是挺烦人的。”

“多谢理解。”鲁路修虚弱地说，向后塌进了高背椅里。

 

他的倒霉伯伯维克多意外身亡的年纪和他刚带着娜娜莉出外流亡的时候差不多，家族档案里对那起所谓的意外事故的记载语焉不详，好在即使当事吸血鬼死了、失去形躯变成一个晃晃荡荡四处飘飞还不太着家的幽灵，他和他老弟也就是鲁路修的父亲的关系还是很好。而在伟大的查尔斯成功继位并掌管布列塔尼亚家族之后，这种良好关系就愈发让人头痛了，毕竟这意味着那个一直不太安分的幽灵不仅不受原生家族的管束、还被一再纵容，就此鲁路修认真思考过，当年自己的父母被干掉是不是有一半原因需要归结于教会对某个幽灵实在忍无可忍了，并在长时间的追捕过程中进行了一些迁怒行为。

扯偏了。他对自称V.V.的幽灵小小年纪就变成幽灵的缘由了解得比能从书面记载上看到的部分要透彻一点儿，因为即使那位名义上的长辈在彻彻底底变成死者之后就再没留居在家宅里了，但他为数不多出现在家宅当中的时候都是在他亲爱的弟弟附近。作为查尔斯的正统继承者，幼时的鲁路修还是在父母身边听到过只言片语的，好比说那起意外并不是什么来自教会的突发性异端审判，而更接近于实验事故——具体是什么样的实验就不太清楚了。考虑到这个幽灵的能力值比一般幽灵的水准来说要翻上好几倍，而他甚至在死后还有学习和掌握新的魔法技巧的空间，鲁路修认真觉得所谓的实验事故并不真的是事故，而是出了一点小偏差的实验结果。

拿自己做实验的案例在历史上并不罕见，只不过大部分还是奔着真正的永生去的，而不是干脆把自己弄死。有些家伙可能觉得死了比活着要舒服吧，毕竟不用操心衣食住行还可以很容易地吓唬人玩。窗外明月高悬，魔女改造庄园禁制时的法术光彩间歇性地一闪而过，鲁路修倒在一堆柔软坐垫当中唉声叹气。娜娜莉已经入住校舍了，城区的租房即将到期，定点驱除幽灵的计划还毫无进展，考虑到他新多出的便宜弟弟——唉——还是挺努力的，他姑且点头认可了那个小男孩提着少得可怜的行李住进庄园的行为。在结束了例行汇报后，罗洛向着他欠身致意，一脸惭色地退到了窗边，从敞开的窗口中坠了下去。

没过几秒朱雀就进了房门，对着没关好的窗户微妙地挑了挑眉，但态度似乎已经没之前那么恶劣了。“罗洛怎么说？”他问道。鲁路修支着坐垫稍微坐正了一点，然后冲着他无奈地一摊手。

“他答应了我想想办法，也确实在帮忙找。圣水和净化已经没法用了，但教会里教的侦查手段还是可行的。不过他那边不太顺利，所以我们最好还是分头行动找找看。”吸血鬼忧虑地说，“你最近不需要接新任务吧？想跟我组个队吗？”

朱雀答应了下来，但明显还心存疑问。他们各自做了些简单准备，验收了C.C.的改造工程，目送她带走了亚瑟，第二天日落时分才踏出庄园。V.V.显然不是那种你不去主动招惹他就愿意放过你的类型，所以给家宅做点防范工作是相当必要的，毕竟就算打定主意要对付他大概也不是一时半会能够解决的事。几百年下来都没谁成功除掉这个祸害，鲁路修其实也不指望罗洛这种前教会成员独自行动就能够轻易解决。如果想打持久战的话需要多久呢？一年？十年？半个世纪？反正在座的各位都不太短命，这点时间跨度倒是无所谓。

总之先去探探情报，搞不好抓到对方的什么疏漏之处就突然解决了呢。鲁路修兴致缺缺地在城区里转悠了两天，唯一的安慰就是身边还陪着另一个苦力，要不是还有个并不紧迫的任务吊在头上，他还是挺愿意把这趟行程称为出外约会的。不过朱雀的价值比普通的苦力和搭档都要高一些，带着朱雀进行搜查的成功率搞不好也要高一些。一来这位异乡鬼种的通灵直觉还算不错，二来万一他们的搜寻目标心情一好就这么主动现身了……

又是两天过去后，鲁路修觉得期望对方主动现身是不太可能了，好在他也差不多寻到了一些线索。他在日暮时分走出小旅店，这回没有沿街道寻找，而是径自向更为偏僻的巷子去了。朱雀一路都安静地跟在他身后，在他站定在某处深呼吸时终于忍不住困惑地捅了捅他的背。“你到底是在做什么呢？”

“直接靠魂印找。”鲁路修答道，在扭头对上对方困惑的表情时抱歉地咳了一声，“呃，不是什么具体的东西，就是灵魂上的特征罢了。源自同一个家族传承的话多多少少能找得出一点感应，虽然我是没实践过，不过我父亲还在世时偶尔会跟我提到一些往事，说他们小时候家里帮他老哥收拾烂摊子的时候都是这么干的。”说到这里他又有些牙疼了，片刻后他重新扭回头，发愁地盯着地面。“我在很小的时候就学过一点这个小技巧，不过以往只在还活着的家庭成员上用过，离开伦敦后一般也就是拿来找走丢的娜娜莉……”

他嘴上做着解释，双手则一并举起做了个上抬的手势，然后向旁侧置放。巷道中的井盖被撬开了，露出通向下水道的入口，而一贯喜好干净整洁生活方式的吸血鬼悲伤地从单肩包里抓出一条宽大的暗紫灰色斗篷，抖了几抖之后裹在了自己身上。

“……噁。”他冲着地面上出现的洞口拧起眉头，“他的品味越来越糟了。”

他给朱雀也披上了一条，告诉对方这玩意有隔绝脏污和难闻气味的功能。见识过各种阵仗的雇佣兵一本正经地问他为什么不用更加现代的过滤面具和防护服、并指出这有点小题大做，导致他没精打采地瞪过去了一眼。在跳入下水道之后，鲁路修竖起手指移动了一下，隔空把落在上方的井盖挪了回去。他们的夜视能力都不错，所以他也没费心点一捧荧光起来。

他们沿着水道边缘走了一段路，没过多久鲁路修就开始哀怨于吸血鬼的夜视能力有点太好了，以至于即使拉过头顶的斗篷帮忙封闭了一部分嗅觉，他还是能将各种淤积的秽物形态都看得一清二楚。按说他准备工作已经做得足够齐全了，可是在这视觉冲击下他依然禁不住有些反胃，真正的、生理意义上的反胃。大概在他转过拐角从某个下水口目击到一座类似生活垃圾混合脂肪山的东西时，有那么一丢丢洁癖的吸血鬼实在没忍住，摁着自己的胸口躬下了腰。

“你没事吗？”朱雀担忧地问，并及时扶住了他的胳膊。有另一位帮忙扶着，鲁路修放心地吐了个痛快。等这一阵吐得差不多了，他才咳嗽着拍打了几下胸口顺气，慢悠悠地直起腰来，从背包里掏出手帕揩了揩嘴。

“——没事、呕。”他又吐出一小团液体，虚弱地再度将嘴揩干净，“让我适应一会儿就好了。”

他缓了会儿气，从包里摸出漱口水。他的同伴则一脸惊愕地看着他身前那摊大概是呕吐物但外观上怎么看都不像的东西，更像是在水中映出的一汪清亮虹彩，半晌才艰难地嚅嗫发声。“你吐出来的都是什么玩意儿。”朱雀讶异道，“吸血鬼有这个设定吗？”

“当然不，我在下来之前就给自己下了咒语罢了。”鲁路修含着漱口水说，“省得吐出来的东西让我觉得更加恶心。”

“这到底是什么奇怪的玛丽苏咒语？！”

“思维开阔一点，不如把它想成普通人类的骄傲游行会留下的东西，彩虹色漆之类的。”鲁路修说。他将漱口水也吐掉，将该收进包里的东西都收进包里，扯着同伴的胳膊从那摊就连闻起来都没什么呕吐物异味的奇怪虹彩旁边绕了过去。“看看实地参与者，不仅是同性别还是跨地域兼跨族群，多么有积极宣传价值的案例啊。”

“我就不问你为什么会对骄傲游行感兴趣了，可是谁会在这种地方游行啊？”

朱雀刚随着他走了没几步路，污浊空气中突然起了一阵奇怪的冷风。鲁路修顿住脚步，眯起眼睛看向半空，先是向同伴比出一个暂停手势，然后慢慢向空中抬起手掌。他口中低低吟唱了一段拗口咒文，起手便用上了当前所掌握的最高级的强效显形法术。空中又吹拂过一阵冷风，这回总算有了变化，一个隐约呈出珍珠白的半透明形躯凭空浮现而出，外观看去是个面目漂亮到难辨性别的孩子。那幽灵扣着样式精巧的头冠，裹着样式古老的长袍，披散在身后的长发垂及足踝——和画像上描绘的他死前的通常装扮一模一样。

“所以说我得到的消息是真的咯？”幽灵对着他们咧开了嘴，“我的好侄子钓了个外族的男朋友，既不是吸血鬼也很难转化成吸血鬼的那种？”

 

在实际看到家族内长辈的残余魂魄时，有那么一秒钟，鲁路修回想起了幼时被父母支配的恐惧。不，并不是说他的父母在做吸血鬼上有什么问题，查尔斯天赋强大，玛丽安娜精通各类秘法和炼金术，那二位一拍即合到作为情场老手已知和未知的后代实际数目不明的男方愿意安定下来跟女方缔结血誓，虽然过程中好像也发生过一些不太愉快的冲突不过那不重要。总而言之，那两位都是非常典型的吸血鬼，就算可能在当家期间有那么一点点离经叛道，也遵循着大部分教条内容。比如说传承，比如说血脉传承，比如说根据后代天赋择优挑选下一任继承者之类的所谓家族传统。在思及自己未知的兄弟姐妹数量时，鲁路修忽然感到自己刚刚倒空的胃袋又拧巴了起来。V.V.突然提了这一出，让他在登时紧张起来之余一时摸不清对方意有所指的到底是族裔问题还是性取向问题。不过他是不会在这种地方深呼吸的，憋死他也不会。

“……据我所知你的侄子数量应该不少，我很怀疑你到底记不记得我是谁。”鲁路修谨慎地说，“我这么做有什么问题吗？”

“作为继承者来说，不太符合家族传统。”他的便宜长辈抱起胳膊，慢悠悠地向他飘过来，并在止住飘荡轨迹后老神在在地点了点头，“不过反正我已经死了，倒是不会在教条上管你太多。”

鲁路修松了口气。虽然他压根就不在乎幽灵的看法，但幽灵真要不知疲倦地念叨起来可能比活着的吸血鬼还要讨嫌很多倍。他侧头和朱雀交换了一下眼神，后者给了他一个相当无辜的表情，又伸手拍了拍他的肩膀以示安慰。“不过，呃，你还真在这里啊。”鲁路修重新看向那个飘浮的幽灵，冲着他哀叹了一声，“很久很久以前我觉得屠宰场、废旧炼金工坊和狼人村落已经很离谱了——说真的，下水道？你就不能像个正常幽灵那样躲在图书馆或者公墓或者年久失修的老房子里头闹鬼吓唬普通人类吗？”

“这里隔阵子就有新面孔出现，像是杀手间谍和侦探，不知道哪来的外地巫师，海外跑过来的超级英雄和超级恶棍，自以为能当超级英雄或者超级恶棍的蠢蛋，还有什么乱七八糟的变异物种……多个幽灵住在这里又怎么啦？”V.V.毫无必要地眨着眼，“我这么安分守己，既不想爬上去炸掉钟楼和市政厅，也不打算在下水道里投放丧尸病毒，更没有在这里捣鼓什么合成怪物实验——毕竟这些事情差不多都有人替我做过了嘛，重复闹事也没什么意思。”

“不，我没在说这个。”鲁路修反驳道，随后敏锐地捕捉到了对方言语中的关键点，“但‘有人替你做’这部分听起来是你的品味。”

孩童模样的幽灵大笑起来，是那种会让普通人类毛骨悚然的奇怪笑声，震得附近的污水上都荡出不自然的波纹。不过对于在场的两位见多识广的亚人类来说，这还算不上是什么有效的威慑。幽灵笑得连自己的颜色都浓稠了许多，珍珠白的躯体映在几乎无光的空间中使得周围明亮了不少。“没办法，谁让我的好侄子在家门外加了一圈奇怪的东西，现在我想回去探探亲都不成啦。”他在止住笑声之后夸张地哀叹起来，飘飘荡荡在空中转了一圈，状似可怜地低头摆弄着自己的衣袖，“无家可归的孤魂野鬼和肮脏的下水道挺般配的，对吧？不过反正我没有实体，既不会弄脏自己也闻不到味儿。”

“你的好侄子会因为你能自由出入家里每个角落而寝食难安的，V伯伯。”鲁路修不客气地说。幽灵抬起头，盯着他看了好几秒，面上神情忽然一整，把所有佯装出来的可怜和假笑都抹得一干二净。

“算了，真恶心，还是别那么亲切地叫我了。”

正合我意，鲁路修想，嘴上却还装模作样地可惜了两句。随后他安静了片刻，专心致志地与那现身出来的幽灵对视。幽灵是很难改变的，不管外观还是思想都是如此，从样貌到行为模式都会被定格在死去的时候，即使能够丰富记忆的贮存、或特殊如V.V.还能进一步提升自己的能力，在某些方面也是不会改变的。所以就算已经过去几百年、可能再过几百年还是如此，这依然是个聪慧而傲慢、天真而残酷、且很容易在刨除掉特定个体之后目空一切的疯子。所谓的“特定个体”已经把遗产传到自己手上了，也就是说这会儿对方身上只有作为疯子的那一面了。鲁路修理清了头绪，拢在斗篷下的手指攥了一攥。

“对活人投其所好，依靠自己身为幽灵的特性随意贩卖情报，必要时操纵关键人物为己用，从而获得绝佳的苦力兼观察样本兼实验素材。都是你的惯用手法，我也不是没听说过。”他冷声道，“这回你又想做什么，V.V.？你就不能安安分分地当个已经死掉的家伙吗？”

幽灵又毫无必要地眨了眨眼，故作惊讶地张开嘴。“原来你有这么喜欢人类吗？”

“和这没有关系。”鲁路修说，“我在意的是你再度开始活动了，而不论谁在跟你打过交道的前提下都会为此心生警惕的。”

“当然了，甚至在家附近扯了一圈新障碍。还真是做足了准备啊。”

幽灵耸起肩膀，晃晃悠悠地飘向上方，从高处作俯瞰状下望。他又一次咧开嘴，露出一个明白无误写着不怀好意的笑容。“其实是这样的，鲁路修，你做防备倒是没错。我得承认我对你和娜娜莉稍微有那么一点感兴趣，也许是在从昔日幸存至今的同族当中最感兴趣的两个，不过整体来说，我对吸血鬼的兴趣还是赶不及——”他抬起右臂，明确地指向在场的另一个亚人类，“——别的种群。或是用你们的话来说，某些外族。”

“什么？”朱雀说。

来自东方的鬼种听似相当困惑，手指轻轻戳了几下吸血鬼的斗篷后摆。鲁路修没有应声，而是面无表情地看着上方半透明的、微微发亮的灵体，后者则噙着那抹诡异笑意回望向他。“让我想想。”V.V.拖长了声音，在空中一根接一根地竖起手指，“先天的力量强大到自幼起就需要被结界佐以其它咒术封印，肉体的强度和愈合能力都相当惊人，血液能给吸血鬼提供极端高效的力量、速度和恢复能力，甚至还能够进一步增强欲望和嗜血性。这些理由够了吗？所以本来如果你不把他邀回家住的话，你的庄园里就什么幽灵危机都没有……”话至此处他放下所有手指，宛如在凭空攫取某些东西般将它们拢起、轻轻一握。

“……不过既然你都来主动拜访我了，想必已经知道了吧？”

鲁路修依然默不作声。幽灵在他上方游荡着，宛如踩踏着不可见的阶梯与平台般来回踱步。朱雀从他背后握住他的手腕，指尖点在他手掌内侧潦草圈画，那是在无声地问他“要不要做点什么”。他没有动，也没有说话。在这一次搜寻中，他们携带的可用物件太少了，即使真要对抗起来他们不见得会落败，但结果必然是那个来无影去无踪的死者顺利地逃之夭夭，和暂时不撕破脸的情况也没什么不同。

“有个曾经来自于教会的小家伙这几天一直在找我。他挺努力的，是我看得过眼的类型，所以我没给他添乱子，只是避开他的搜寻范围罢了。”V.V.的声音又一次响起来，伴着几分老成的慨叹，以及一些假模假样的惋惜，“可是你的做法还是太让我伤心了，鲁路修。安置那么个阵法已经足够把我排除在外了吧，何必把事情做得这么绝呢？”

他悬停在空中，低下头来赠予一笑，随后在鲁路修冷漠的注视下继续向上升去，钻入污浊空间的顶部封闭层，就这样消失不见了。


	15. 议题15：被结界困住该怎么办呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “虽然但是，我还是不建议暴力拆解。整套做下来都可能是在白费劲不说，万一遇上反噬就糟糕了。”

“你为什么那么积极地想干掉那家伙？”朱雀问，“封锁庄园且不论，找罗洛问教会有没有相关手段明显就是想抹除掉他的存在吧。”

大概是看出当事吸血鬼心情不好，在与下水道的幽灵分别三天之后，朱雀才重新向他提及那趟旅程，以及让他心情不好的根本原因。几日以来他们都没再长时间离开庄园，中途鲁路修出过一次门，和阿什弗德商会进行草药原材料及炼制品的清单交接，并答应下了会对在资金支援下定期提供针对性研究成果一事考虑。他还没考虑好接下来是转进商贸路线还是研究路线，不管是边供货边投资贸易线路，还是进行更为深入的魔法理论研习或炼金术实践，两种选择路线好像都不坏。按说这会儿他已经没什么资金问题了，毕竟他继承到手的财产够他在只出不进的状态下挥霍很多年，可是他自认为在资产管理上做不到位也算自己的失职，还是选一条能正常入账的路径为好。

感谢突然出现的幽灵危机，现在他不得不优先处理这个难题、而把更加长远的规划向后搁一搁了。“严格来说，我不是想干掉他，只是想限制他的行动能力。不过因为这样做的难度可能要更大一些，所以‘干掉他’这个选项的优先级更高。”鲁路修揉了揉眉心，纠正了当时的同行者的说法，“反正他已经死了，我这样做根本伤害不到任何活物吧？”

“话是这么说没错……”

“不过是啊，我想除掉他并不是因为他可能入侵我的私密空间。”他又干巴巴地补充道，“至于实际理由，之前你也听到了。”

月心草即将培育成熟，这使得可供漫步的石径旁绽开的柔和银芒愈发明亮，微风吹拂过时光芒便汇成一片起伏的波浪。然而庄园的所有者并没有欣赏夜色中这般美景的心情，检查过成色后便在记事簿上挑了勾，转头打算回去室内了。“我不明白。”原本随在他身后的朱雀一个滑步过来拦在了他身前，“V.V.对我感兴趣又如何？就算他是个喜欢操纵活人惹是生非的问题分子，我也不觉得我有那么容易被控制。”

“是啊，因为你很强。就算你自以为可能挨过猫妖的诅咒什么的，也不过是些无关痛痒的小问题。”鲁路修嗤笑了一声，很快又沉下脸，叫不甚严肃的神情都消失了，“他当然不会控制你了，通常来说他是不会直接嵌入他感兴趣的目标所在的位置的——而问题就在于这里。没有谁知道他到底会做什么。”

吸血鬼叹了口气，暂且陪着他的同伴一道站定下来。只消再过三日，在新月不至仅余星辰的夜晚，道旁的草叶便可以采摘了。他在浮游的光芒中整理了一会儿思绪，试图尽可能清楚地解释出那个幽灵真正的恶劣之处。“人类也好，不同族裔的亚人类也好，我们这些生者都是生者。甚至像是阿妮娅那种炼金术人偶，在洗涤过灵魂再赋予其形体后也是合成生命体的一种了。”他慢慢说，“可是幽灵就不同，死者是全然不同的。死者是定格的，是超脱于生者之外的，倘若他愿意甚至享受这种状态的话，他可以是永恒的。若非附身于活物，他便无法拥有生者的知觉。寒冷与炎热、坚硬与柔软、干燥与潮湿都毫无分别，那些都是被赋予的‘特性’，被控制的‘变量’，而所有能够为这些要素所左右的生者，对他来说都和‘角色’无异。”

他翻过手掌，宛如自草叶间凭空攫取来一抹月光，那银白光芒在他掌心汇聚起来，凝作看不出样貌的、扭动的微小人躯，从一两个开始增加，逐渐排作一条队列，又分散开来打乱了阵型。他摆布那些光亮扭曲而成的幻影，这方面做得简单随意之余面上表情却愈发凝重。“那家伙一早就是在以全然不同的眼光看待这个世界了。”鲁路修说，“就像我们看待借助不同载体呈现出来的虚拟角色，不论是文字、图像、影视片段还是游戏，里边的角色都是可以在‘创作’或‘互动’过程中进行摆布的。这就是他的做法，这就是他的观察实验，在这种前提条件下，没有谁知道他究竟打算做什么。他可以友好地出现在流落街头的孤儿身边，引导他们前往更加温暖的地方，也可以附在富有的商人身上，纵火烧掉大半家产后离开来站在一边欣赏可怜人家破人亡的落魄境况。他可以随意更改他能够控制的变量，不局限于普通人类，进行实验并进行跟踪观察的对象可以是添入摩擦以爆发战争的狼人部族，可以是变异的牲畜，可以是曾经参与族群战争的人马和妖精，乃至一些数量更为稀少的流亡者。制造骚乱也好，引发动荡也罢，或在感到无趣后躲进地下安静地睡上十几年再冒头。”在他掌心不断扭动弹跳、聚散离合的月光小人在某一刻悉数消失，破碎之时逸出了零散的光点。“你看，对于这种幽灵是没处说理的，因为我们无法处在观测者的视角上，也无法对他的突发奇想进行预测。好在他不常直接拿吸血鬼下手，最多在制造种族摩擦时不小心把吸血鬼卷进去，所以说，本来我们互不相干——”

鲁路修将大半手指都握拢，唯独留下一根食指伸直在外，翻转过来让尖端朝向站立在自己对面的鬼种。朱雀的眼神闪烁起来，他的嘴唇嚅动了几下，没有吐露出确切言辞，而鲁路修完成了自己的陈述：

“——可现在他盯上你了。”

随后他们无言地相互顾望了一阵，朱雀几度张嘴，像是想多问些什么、或多说点什么用于辩驳的话语，末了也没给出更为确切的表意。不久他向侧后方退了小半步，旋即脚跟着地转了半圈，在让出道路的同时自己也向主建筑体的方位迈出了脚步，依着鲁路修的意愿随他一并回到室内去了。

 

接下来的时日相对平稳。已经迁入庄园内的罗洛依然在努力躲着朱雀走，他耗费了一多半时间继续在外奔波，剩下的那部分要么钻在卧室呼呼大睡，要么在朱雀呼呼大睡的时候蹑手蹑脚地摸上门来，例行汇报毫无进展的进展，然后提出一些关于击败那个幽灵的新点子。他从自己曾经待过的藏身所里摸来一些曾经属于教会的道具，可惜没有什么特别强效的灭除用道具，毕竟那种拥有杀伤力的物件要是由吸血鬼来亲自使用的话约等于自杀，还是会连个幽灵都不剩的那种化灰法。

虽然做好了短期内无法解决问题的准备，可骨子里追逐结果的本能使然，比起拖延下去静候转机来说，鲁路修更希望能速战速决利落点论胜负，因而这些日子里他一边忙活和商会的交易一边为V.V.的具体去向和打算发愁。在此期间，米蕾打电话来问他对万圣夜有没有任何想法或具体安排，并兴高采烈地建议他加入商会的游行队伍，可以助兴不说，没准还能赢下一些视效奖项的比拼。鲁路修本想礼貌地推脱掉，然而替他在外奔波了好一阵的罗洛看起来对此很有兴趣，他一时心软，便答应在那几天给他的便宜弟弟短暂地放个假。

“挑这种日子放假还真有鬼怪的风格。”朱雀在知道他的决定后作出评论。鲁路修问他那几天有什么打算，要不要跟自己同去，对方却一脸平静地伸出两指，从外衣内侧夹出了一封委托书。“大概不行，我收到了请柬。”他耸起肩膀说。鲁路修将那个信封从他手指间抽走，抽出内部的纸笺展开读了一遍。

看上去没什么大不了的，任务目的地在伦敦边郊，委托金数目不菲，规规矩矩盖着阿瓦隆的认证印信，唯一令他在意的是委托人的落款。印刷字写着“匿名”，然而在他再度低低念了显形咒之后，他看见有淡淡荧光组就的手写体从“匿名”字样上方浮现而出。不过是两个字母，但就是这简短签名让他毫不掩饰地皱起了眉头。

“你看到了？”

“当然。”朱雀答道，“虽然我不会那个咒语，不过拼成这玩意的笔划里蕴藏的魔力浓度很高，我光靠感应也能猜出大概形状。”

“那么别去。”鲁路修说，“很可能是陷阱。”

“我知道。”朱雀平静相应。

他看起来一点都没有改变主意的意思，而关于他们正在对付的是怎样一个又难缠又疯癫的鬼怪这点，他明明已经挨过警告了。鲁路修咬了咬牙，斟酌片刻后尝试继续说服他。“打探情报的机会还有很多。”鲁路修说，“既然已经明确了那个兴趣糟糕的幽灵这次的目标是什么，目前最好的做法就是由你主动拖延下去，在此期间我和罗洛一起想办法干掉他。就算我们没成功，拖延到他转移兴趣改换目标也可以。反正我们都能活得很长，就算陪他耗上几年甚至更久也没关系。”

朱雀扬起眉毛。“你的意思是要我躲在庄园里闭门不出吗？”

“不，是不要主动踩他已经布置好的圈套。”鲁路修说，“第一次可能只是试探，第二次就不见得是了。”

他尽可能诚挚地望向对方，尝试压下连日来未能消除的焦躁感，让自己阐述出来的方案听上去更可靠些。朱雀向着他轻轻摇头，从他手中抽回了委托书，将纸笺重新塞回信封内部。“我已经遇到过很多类型的圈套了，而我还是活到了现在。”雇佣兵说，“说实在的，如果因为担心危险就不去涉险，我也用不着选择干这行了。”

“上次的入账已经很丰厚了，按说你近期都不需要再出任务……”

“指名任务没那么好推脱。”

“……朱雀。”

吸血鬼的手按住了异乡来客持信的手，后者迟疑了片刻，还是将自己的手掌抽开了，同时用空闲的左手抚摸了一下他的面颊。“没关系的，鲁路修。”朱雀说，扯起一抹有些飘忽的微笑，“稍微对我有信心一点吧？”

他在万圣夜实际到来前就离开了，甚至没赶上娜娜莉的生日会，好在他记得留下提前备好的礼物和祝贺信托给鲁路修转赠，而已经适应新学期的吸血鬼女孩实质上没那么小心眼。他在离开前承诺如果自己搞不定的话会接受援助，然后给出了为期十天的期限。任务内容不难，打倒一座古宅的守卫再潜进去找到指定物件就行，普普通通的寻宝游戏，运气好的话什么事都不会有，运气差的话也不过是跟所谓的守卫多耗上几天。鲁路修查证了一下那栋建筑的来历，最早是由人类富商建立起来的房产，从根源上看没有什么异常，比较蹊跷的只是后续的荒废以及鬼屋的不详传闻，八成又是V.V.搞出来的麻烦。

他有心想和朱雀同去，又担心以自己这种对实战已经生疏了许多的情况来说与其同去只会添乱，只得留在家中反复清点罗洛已经拿来的附魔物品，反复测试它们的功效。万圣夜到来时他裹上了长披风，竖起领口与罗洛一道去了市内，在天色未黑时先与娜娜莉汇合，然后依照米蕾的要求帮她的手持长法杖——当然不是真货——上头镶嵌的人造水晶增添了一些像模像样的光芒。街头游行在暮色降临时正式开始，每年此时都会出现一些大大小小的乱子，毕竟混在游行队伍中的鬼怪装扮在这一夜总是亦真亦假，保不齐那些挂在背后的翅膀和露出的獠牙就是真实存在的。

大约在晚七点时，娜娜莉和罗洛为了一盒糖果的分配各自挂着和煦笑容互相瞪眼起来。他们口头上没有争吵，鲁路修也没有介入劝架的余地。秋末冬初的夜晚愈来愈长了，吸血鬼自然清醒的时间也变长了，他将披风裹紧了点，在一片喧闹声中有点犯困。

变故在这时出现了，东南方的天空上陡然腾起一片火焰，升入半空中炸裂作绚烂流光，在夜幕中渐渐消散了。游行的看众只当是某处燃放的焰火，指着那方向嬉笑了一阵，除去一些孩子在嘟囔想看更漂亮的焰火表演之外，也没有人多加留意。按说这不是什么稀罕事，然而鲁路修在那一刻毫无征兆地心头一紧，忽然记起那好像正是某封委托书上标明出来的独栋屋宅所在的方位。

没有文字讯息返回，手机拨打对应号码后传出一阵忙音。十天时限还没真正迎来终点，然而鲁路修若有所思地望着那片火焰散去后的天空，拢在披风内侧的另一只手慢慢攥起了拳头。

 

难关从抵达指定地点的第一天便开始了。那一大座房屋看似问题不大，然而周围太静了，仿佛被施了什么障眼法般全然无人问津。他翻过高出头顶的铁栅栏步入院落，从当初应当是出于观赏性而栽种、如今枝杈已然稀稀落落的红枫与梣树间穿行而过，大约在踩到通向正门的行道上时，防御机制便被提前触发了。

炼金术人偶，外观粗糙但结构精巧的那种，不像拥有独立灵魂的阿妮娅属于定制品，这些危险的小玩具全靠符文进行驱动，没有智慧而只具备攻击程式，远远够不上进行平等交流的水准。朱雀在最开始的一批包围过来时简单估计了一下它们的数量，旋即干脆地从腰包里掏出了震爆弹。他从罗伊德那里扫来的存货不少，这次也是有备而来，先浪费一小批道具是没太大关系的。

说是“守卫”，看起来更像是委托者亲自拿来给自己添乱的东西。头批攻过来的数量只有一打，朱雀小小啐了一口，在人偶集群发动突击时用力踏地跃起，并将手头的物件向自己脚下砸了一枚。他踩着火光跳至一旁，一脚蹬在后至的人偶的脑袋上，直接将它的颈部折断，而后再从断面冲着它的胸腔踏上一脚震碎里头的驱动核心。有点浪费，这玩意虽然是量产型，核心还是能挖出来卖个好价钱的。他一边摇头感慨死掉的家伙真是不心疼资产数据，一边从人偶残骸上再度起跳，着地向后滑行出一小段距离，向着迅速补充了活动体数量的阵势略一眯眼的同时捏起了拳头。

人偶的外壳都挺结实，能爆炸而且威力不小的玩意儿姑且可以用于清场，普通的冷兵器还真不如拳脚快。他在人偶编队之间来回跑跳敲碎它们的内核，在战斗间隙里思忖着自己是不是该去锻造点附魔的锋利小玩意儿了，不需要太长，匕首的程度就很好。按说这些杂兵没那么难对付，然而它们每次都能在他想直接突入房屋里侧时精准地阻拦住他的去路，时间拖久了之后，就算他还有余裕继续打斗，也免不得开始窝火了。

人偶的数量就像无穷无尽，当然他知道应该不是。他在抽空观察一阵之后发现它们不是从房屋内部来的，所以应该是外部有机关或炼金术阵法作为释放它们的载体，那么比较简单的做法就是找到这个源头直接砸烂。他在边应付人偶的缠斗边进行搜寻的情况下耗掉了整日，在破解机关外层防御上又耗费了半日。一小时后他在午后阴灰的天空下叹气，环视周围四处散落的人偶残骸，往最后一个还在爬行的家伙胸口用力跺了一脚，自觉逐渐弥漫起来的那股疲惫感是源自于内心而非身体。

早点解决早了事吧，他这么思忖着，无精打采地看了眼天空，发觉并没有要出太阳的迹象，遂放弃了留在外头休养精神的想法，坐地啃了些干粮便拖着脚步向大门走去。踏过一小段台阶，扣响厚重门环，里头无人相应——当然了。他尝试直接将门砸烂，然而他一拳下去后讶异地发觉那外侧已经蒙上斑驳痕迹的门扇分毫无损，倒是这一击仿佛触动了什么新的开关，让大门维持原样数秒后主动向内滑开了。

向前走，经过门厅继续向前，内里的摆设不如他所想的那样陈旧，但仿佛多数都被人为破坏过。他看到墙壁上的焦痕，玻璃已然粉碎但内里图画并未变色的挂框，通往上层的扶梯边断裂的护栏。在入中厅即将踏上台阶时，朱雀的脚步顿住了，忽然察觉到从步入屋宅起始终困扰着自己的本能的不安意味着什么。按照委托书的指示，他应该上楼去继续那个愚蠢的寻宝游戏，然而他在悚然一惊后急速后退，折回自己来时的道路。他进屋时没有做多余的动作，门扇本该敞开着，可现在它不仅自动闭合了，而且……他尝试移动门栓和把手，然而那扇门仿佛已经封闭死了，任他如何用力也没能撬动它分毫。

而在他深吸一口气、一记直拳砸在门框旁的墙壁上时，建筑体自着力处漾开一圈微光形成的涟漪，除此之外再无其它变化。与此同时他感到一阵心悸，他的手分毫无损，只是指背上窜起了一阵微小电流通行似的淡淡麻痹感，恰是这感应使得他眉梢一跳。他后退了两步，环绕四周想寻找更为薄弱的可攻击点，正盘算着要不要尝试对窗户出手，一阵古怪的寒冷感蔓延过他的脊背。

“下午好，枢木。”有个声音说。

朱雀回过头，恰好看见显出身形的幽灵从他身后抽离手掌，抬在空中漫不经心地向他挥了一挥。V.V.看上去分毫未变，还是那副漂亮孩子的相貌，在跟他打过招呼后便向后飘飞去，一路向房屋里头去了。“你做了什么？”朱雀在他身后喊，心烦意乱之下还是跟上了他移动的轨迹。幽灵发出一阵轻笑，在空中转了一小圈，看上去相当惬意。

“委托上写明了先全额支付费用作为定金，任务完成后付清余下的部分。”V.V.说，“可是余下的部分并不是多么方便搬运或委托给雇佣兵组织进行转交的物件，所以只好由我亲自来赠送到位啦。”

“……你。”朱雀咬了咬牙根，吐出了他已然察觉到的答案，“结界。”

“答对了。”飞在前头的幽灵语气轻快道，“样式没有很好地还原吧？这我也没办法。就算我见多识广，而且能借助活人的身体来干点苦力工，再用一些法术解决它们能够解决的那部分问题，想要在短时间内完全重现神社里那种经年累月完善巩固下来的阵法还是太难了。当然啦，我也可以耗上好几年去慢慢准备，可谁叫鲁路修这么快就看穿我的打算了呢。”

他领着邀来的雇佣兵重新回到中厅里，一路向上滑行，一直抵达铺了长地毯的阶梯处才转过身来，双手平平摊开，嘴里发出“噗”的一声。“所以我只好自己做点改良喽。”他流利地解释道，仿佛兴致使然，又或者在情形发展至此时稍作解释会让他自己变得心情大好，“毕竟布置在神社那种地方的结界是用于大面积镇压的，而不是特定于某一个体。然后我想，何必拘泥于生效原理呢，只要功效差不多就行了吧？缩小范围，足够需要进行观察的个体容身，并将其拘禁在里头——用不到东方的流派，我自己也知道类似的做法。就在你周围，就在你脚下，牢笼早就完成了。你并不是头一个困在这里的样本，你看，那些老式而过时的机关人偶并不是我的手笔，是上一任被困者委托自己的亲族在房屋外侧完成的。它根本不是为了阻拦外来者寻宝，而是为了避免有新的倒霉蛋出现，冒冒失失闯过最外层的障眼法，一无所知地走进宅子，然后——啪。”

他的双手抬在空中猛然并拢，比出一个“隔断”的象征。然后他掸了掸袍子，装模作样地在高处的阶梯上坐下了。朱雀皱着眉瞪他，注视着他撑起手肘后双手托腮，一副兴致盎然的模样向自己看来。“唔，不过这些乱七八糟的布置的确能分散你的注意力，所以还是有用的。”他快活地说，“要不是你被那些破烂惹烦了，大概也不会在没有多加感应的情况下直接往屋子里跳吧。”

幽灵的声音始终如孩童般尖细，又伴着一种奇怪的空旷感，听得久了之后刺得他脑袋有些发疼。朱雀闭了闭眼，深呼吸数次后压抑下自己的怒火，睁眼后环顾了一下周围的环境，从缺损了分支的吊灯到幽灵背后巨大的彩绘玻璃。“为什么？”他轻声问。幽灵笑吟吟地望着他，在他的话语回音散去后才咧开嘴。

“你见过景观球吗？”V.V.说。

朱雀沉默着，没有接他的话茬。那幽灵看上去也没扫兴，他从台阶上站起来，重新飘至空中，翻覆手掌变幻出比他自身更为虚幻的光影映像。“用水晶或玻璃做成的玩物，把城堡、树木、雕塑小人与雪粉一并封闭在内，一经摇晃便能呈出活动的假象，待到歇止时才会发现什么都没有改变。”他陈述道，手中托举的圆球里呈出相似的幻影，里头的风景不一会儿又变化了，变作这栋房屋的外观，“我也做过这样的玩具，用庭院落叶、独栋房屋和想要长生的人类作为素材。有的是苟延残喘不愿死去的老者，有的是想要永葆青春不知疲倦开着派对的少女，有的是对于衰老一事本身感到恐惧的普通人。然而人类还是太脆弱了，即使为他们固定住时下的情景，也容易从内部开始朽坏。毕竟这点儿小把戏只能消除时间流逝所带来的磨损，却不能阻止他们走向自我毁灭啊。”

就像对待角色，朱雀忽然想起鲁路修的形容。阅读故事、介入赏玩或收作藏品。他感到后背一阵发冷，即使幽灵这会儿并没在触碰那里，但他的怒火反而愈发旺盛了。“相同的景观看多了，就会觉得无趣了。本来我已经放弃类似的尝试了，结果我又碰见了新的素材。”幽灵依然笑吟吟地望着他，大抵是觉得他的表情变化很有趣，“好了，这回你会给我带来怎样的惊喜呢？说实话我开始期待了。”

“根本没有必要。”朱雀冷漠道，“我本来就还能活上很久。”

“是啊，但生者总会在消耗掉漫长时光后逐渐衰竭，再怎么强大的种族都是一样。”V.V.这么说着，将手中的球体向他投掷而去，“感谢我的馈赠吧，现在你连那点后顾之忧都没有了。在幽灵向你承诺‘永远’的时候，你得意识到这是真正意义上的‘永远’哦。”

那球形的幻影还未真正抵达他身前便涣散了。朱雀直立着垂下肩膀，用力捏着指骨。有那么一刻他因这困境的本质而觉得好笑，下一刻便被愈发激烈的愤怒所替代。死者的傲慢比活着的人类或其他任何族群都更讨厌啊，他想，就为了这种自以为是的愚蠢理由，甚至不是为了祈求一方平安，或者出于对异己者的畏惧。V.V.将手掌拢回衣袖中，慢慢降落下来，回到与他平齐的高度上悬浮着与他对视。

“那么你要怎么做呢？安安分分留守在这里，还是设法逃出去？”那肇事的幽灵声音很轻，面上的神情却是愉快至极的，“留守下来也没什么不好吧？有些人马被自己一辈子困在森林里，有些恶魔被咒印封锁在深山中，有的异乡的妖怪本该被扣押在神社里沉闷地度过一生，倘若他那时没有觉醒的话，他也不会去往外界、结识更多人类与亚人类，四海为家漂泊那么久，然后来到这里被关进另一个笼子。说是‘关押’，也不过是‘留在某处’罢了，毕竟自由从来都是一个相对的概念。”他所复述出的内容让朱雀咬紧了牙，脸上肌肉也抽搐了几下。就此V.V.一脸无辜地眨了下眼。“别瞪我呀，我可没有全程追踪你断断续续向鲁路修交代的那些小秘密……还是说其实你还没开始开诚布公？我的意思是，反正这是属于我的地方，我大可以直接从你的脑袋里读到一部分东西。”他慢慢说，单手点在脑侧绕指转了转，“也不是全部啦，就是你下意识用力回想起又特别抗拒的那些。负面情绪这样强盛，我还是很容易看到的哦。”

这番解释让事情变得更糟了，因为朱雀压根不可能抑制住某部分负面情绪，不论是排斥、抗拒还是轻微的恐惧。平日里他尚能以相对平和的心态进行回想，然而在真正身陷困境时，一切都变得不同了。“要是我觉得‘不’，并选择想尽办法逃出去呢？”朱雀低声说。幽灵在空中“啪”地一拍掌，看起来更加兴高采烈了。

“那不是更好吗？”V.V.说，“比起当初被困在山上的时候，你已经成长了不少吧。如果你想离开，就让我看看天赋杰出到自幼接受封印的鬼种现在全力爆发起来能到达什么程度，如何？如果你尝试过后依然无法逃脱的话，就让我欣赏一下你足够狼狈的表情吧，那也很不错的。”

朱雀不再同他说话，径自卸下了原本一直背在身后的行囊与榴弹发射器。幽灵怪笑了一声，而后浮上空中，透着珍珠白的半透明身形缓缓隐去了。

 

被困的鬼种在一天内耗完了随身携带的热武器库存，敲打过各处的门窗和墙壁，甚至尝试了一下钻行通风管道。时间流逝所会造成的损耗在这方空间中消失了，建筑内部的陈设不会老化，但可以被破坏，这大概就是房子内部各处陈设都不太完好的缘由，看样子前几任住客还是尽自己所能做了些反抗的。然而所有通往外界的出口都封闭起来了不说，外壁的构成还坚固异常，以至于他甚至无法简单地弄碎一块玻璃。而对于某些没有完全封死的开口，也一样存在着无形的壁障，一如他曾在真正年幼时行下山道、伸手触摸最外侧的鸟居下方空旷之处，前来参拜的旅人可以恣意穿行，他却不能将脚步迈出去半分。那无形壁障存在于各处，在山林之间、在溪流的末端，甚至当他爬高到树梢上尝试向外弹跳的时候，也一样会如碰壁般被阻拦在内。

在初步试探无效之后，朱雀陷入了长达大半日的沉睡，用以消除之前与人偶战斗的劳累并进一步养精蓄锐。他再度醒来后沉下心来，完整跑遍了整栋房屋，试图寻觅出结界可能的薄弱点，以及探摸出其力量的来源。内部的时间不是完全恒定的，至少他还能正常感知昼夜更替，只是流逝被止住了——所以法则的构建和结界的核心构成关键部分应该都依赖于作为“永恒”概念的幽灵本身。然而在幽灵不依凭于载体的情况下，他确实没有什么很好的方法去对付这种麻烦的死者概念。

愚蠢，可笑，自以为是，他在行动时这样暗自咒骂一切的始作俑者。要说他的生活有多么安逸倒也不见得，他的大部分任务都很费事，他的大部分同僚都是问题分子，联合会内部事宜总有争不完的矛盾，而且如果他想隔些年头去往别处的话，本来也需要抛下现前的生活。然而自己离去是一回事，突然被谁强行介入并剥夺是另一回事。何况还有那么些不一定需要抛下的事物，一些不见得非得断绝的关系，好比说——

“我才刚刚开始期盼点什么，别在这种时候给我添乱啊——！”

依然没能取得实质进展的鬼种怒吼了一声，陡然解放了自己的血脉。他的肢端烧作赤红，他的血液中流淌着火焰，他用力踏地后重击向斑斓彩绘拼就的窗璃，然而在妖鬼的力量真正触及结界的那一刻，他所感受到的麻痹感与反弹回来的冲击力远比之前严重百倍。他落回地表向后翻滚了一圈，怒火勃然下将触及的长地毯表层都灼作一片焦黑。紧接着他折回原处追加了一击、又是一击，试图专攻一处薄弱点而让困住他的壁障稍微破开一线。

他想起很久很久以前攀爬山道前来的异乡的孩子，以及很久很久之后奇迹的再会。宛如沉睡在童年中的一个梦境苏醒了，即使是浮沫般虚幻的存在，也有可能一直延续下去。他在反复尝试后依然无果，暂歇下来调整气息过后又更换了攻击方式。窗外夜色转亮时，彩色窗璃间多出了一些微不可察的裂纹，可惜结界依然没有破裂的迹象。

究竟尝试了多少次呢？地毯和梯阶都出现了那么些缺损，各处厅堂和房间的装潢也被捣烂得更不像样。纵使时间会带来的磨损被消除了，该被损坏的物件还会损坏，正如崩毁会从内部发生。愤怒能够燃烧多久呢？愤怒熄灭之后又剩下什么呢？漫无止境的失败总会挫伤燃烧的焰心。携带的口粮逐渐见底了，用于弥补消耗的魔药也使用完毕了。按说这样的爆发不能持续太久，然而他几乎是在以透支的方式不断进行着攻击。击打，火焰烧灼，妖力侵蚀。没有成效。他从顶楼回到彩绘玻璃前方，目睹了又一次天际染开曙光的过程，旋即疲惫地瘫软下去，让最后一缕怒焰消散在这一次的睡梦里。

他梦见父亲，他一度以为那张脸孔已经在记忆中模糊了，此刻却清晰得骇人。男人站立在暗处，面目被火焰与鲜血一道侵蚀，却始终沉默而肃穆地望着他，没有嘱托亦没有道别。直至最后一刻，他也辨不清自那双晦暗眼睛里投来的如释重负意味着憎恶还是欣喜。他听见年幼鬼怪如普通人类男孩般的号泣，他的身躯却依循着本能走向残余下来的肉与骨。无需真正咽食，只消借助觉醒的血脉力量进行吞噬，让它们悉数消融于自己的指掌间——这又与真正的取食有何不同呢？鬼种真正觉醒的第一个祭品，困住他的最后一道枷锁，死去了，消散了，填补成为他力量的一部分。在他醒来的时候，那异乎寻常的饥饿感还在困扰着他，叫嚣着要毁坏和吞噬更多，提醒他填补解放力量后急速损耗所造成的亏空。

然而没有了。没有无辜的祭品，没有富余的血肉。除去藏匿于空中的幽灵之外，这方空间里仅得他独自一个。他再度爆发了一击，借助着从梦境中遗存下来的悲恸与困惑，调用起全身积存的力量的同时发出孩童般尖锐的哀鸣。彩绘窗璃在燃烧的火焰中四分五裂，残余的冲击直指天空，爆开一片绚烂花火。然而当他将手掌按向玻璃碎裂后露出的空洞时，他依然触到了无形壁障，叫他不得将指尖多探出半分。

距离踏入门扉起约莫过去了一周，枢木朱雀终于允许自己完全泄了气力，仰倒在焦黑破烂的地毯上。他茫然望向外界暗沉的夜空，开始怀疑自己这般尝试究竟是为了什么。幽灵在这时现身了，凭空飘游而出，出现在他正上方，手肘交叠作趴卧姿态，宛如伏在冰层之上一般垂目俯瞰他。“怎么了？”V.V.轻飘飘地说，“看你上次那么果断地选择自投罗网，这次也明知有陷阱还是按我的要求走到这一步了，我还以为你根本不介意‘被困住’这个选项呢。”

然而他开始恐惧了，他自己知道的。恐惧、懊悔与无止尽的自我拷问，那是怒火熄灭后积存下来的灰烬。幽灵似笑非笑地望着他，像是在说没关系的、不过就是回归到火焰尚未点燃的时候。既然本就无需知晓更广袤的世界，那么在此时将它遗忘也是一样。

“你知道我能读到你的负面情绪吧？”幽灵说，“现在我能看到更多了。”

那个半透明的影子在下降，缓缓接近他，抽出一条手臂来点向他的前额，让来自死者的冰寒逐渐浸没他的头颅。“让我来问你个问题吧，枢木家的儿子。”那童稚而空洞的声音说，“你拥有那样不受祝福的降生，而后也一直不被期待地活着，每一次成长都要以血为代价，掠夺别人的性命来叫自己苟活。像你这样应该被扼杀在母胎里的怪物，明明一直被封锁下去才是对旁人更无害的选项——那么，你获得自由的意义又是什么呢？”

幽灵向他咧开嘴，审视他的模样如已然洞悉一切般通透而漠然，如审视戏剧中即将迎来终幕的角色。而他缓缓阖拢双眼，在余音散去后过于寂静的夜晚中停止了做无用功，任自己浸入更为深邃的黑暗里。


	16. 议题16：遭遇出乎意料的麻烦想要放弃该怎么办呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “既然说到‘放弃’，就意味着本来是存在一个想要实现的‘愿望’吧……那么，你的愿望是什么呢？”

男孩的记忆当中没有母亲。她是被缄口不提的空白，是被焚毁的画卷，是一场没有举办的丧事。她的形貌从未留存下来，哪怕只是用画笔草草描摹的人像，也没有保留至他能够记事的年纪。仅有那么一次，在他已然开始学习辨认文字的时候，他听得新来的巫女说，自己曾经从已经辞任的巫女那里听说过，那位夫人拥有鬼魅般青碧色的眼睛。

待他长得更大一些时，他的形貌依然如同更为稚嫩的幼童一般。那时他已然懵懵懂懂明白自己与同年出生的其它孩子之间的差异，也知道自己被比口头约束更为严苛的禁令给束缚着、不得离开神社外围半步。他的父亲在他的生辰到来时将他唤去，明明白白告诉他要被禁锢于此、且将长久地与外界隔绝的缘由。就在他心生抗拒的时候，他的父亲向他沉下脸，同他讲述了母亲的死。

妖鬼的女儿，十足纯正的血脉，司掌着足以破除灵障的火焰，因愿意短暂委身于族脉中鬼种之血已然稀释到几不可察的人类而从自己的亲族中出走了——并在为其诞下一子后再未有机会回去。在她腹中孕育的胎儿过于强健也过于贪婪，在还未出世的时日间便开始蚕食母体的生命根源。在他的诞生之日，那耗尽命脉的母亲便死去了，残余的力量也顺沿尚未剪断的脐带被抽取而去，而后那孩子本能地向她伸出手掌。

随后是无法扑熄的火焰，是尸骨无存后仅留下的灰烬，是懵懂啼哭的婴孩，以及自那具幼小身躯中散发而出的、强盛到令人畏惧的妖鬼之力。自那一日起，死者的秘密被封缄了，封印被布施下了，而那男孩自始至终都未落进过父亲的臂弯里。

他拥有那样不受祝福的降生，而后也一直不被期待地活着。神社之主完完整整告诉他了他本质上是怎样的怪物，他可能成为怎样的灾厄，神情漠然不似父亲，只似一个正以双眼注视着怪物的陌生人。倘若你不受掌控，那年长的男人说，任谁都无法预期往后有多少人会成为献祭于你的牺牲品。

那男人也死去了。化为火焰，化为灰烬，骨与血都被吞噬了去。错误从一开始便铸就了，往后所有形似自由的回响都不过是丧钟的余音。下一个牺牲品会是谁呢？还是已经足够多了？不会再出现了，幽灵的声音说。倘若你留在这里，新的错误便再不会出现了。

现出鬼貌的怪物静静躺在夜色中，目睹无星无月的天空上积聚起层云，不多时便将一场骤雨倾泻而下。他感到饥饿而疲惫，宣泄过力量后的空虚感噬咬着他的脏腑，涌流入他的心脏，哄劝他就这样睡去。幽灵的身影靠近了又消散了，他甚至提不起兴趣去寻觅对方的踪迹。他可以就这样沉睡下去，从阳光、雨露和身下地脉中汲取稀薄命力，无法再进一步成长也不至于死去。幽灵所指的“永恒”是怎样的概念呢？残余的理智告诉他应该只意味着那死者感到厌烦的时候，或是他自己感到厌烦而选择了断一切的时候，然而那个念头只是轻柔地滑动过去，没有留下任何实感。他抬起一面手掌，自指尖引燃一小簇焰心，如烛火般将周际映亮，而他在这光亮下扯起微笑，半阖上眼睑，叫视野渐渐模糊了。

“你又不回我的讯息。”一个声音说。

不是那个趣味可怕的幽灵，是他更为熟悉的一个声音。分明相隔很远，却又像是径直穿入了厚重门扉，回响在他耳际。朱雀并不知道这具体是哪种魔法的功效，但他知道这意味着什么。自己之前果然还是闹出了一点动静的，他注视着漏出空缺的窗洞想。他应该站起身来回话，说约定的期限还没到，说无需费神来为自己操心。然而他只是放下手臂，轻轻念着“抱歉”，让火焰熄灭了。

前门的方向传来了几声清晰得不太正常的叩响，节奏很快，好似有些气急败坏。“你还不过来见我。”那个声音又说，话语回荡在一片狼藉的厅堂里，“你明明知道我在这里吧？”

抱歉。朱雀轻轻念着。因为已经够了。如果说我本来的宿命是被一次意外给破坏了，如果说我必须回归那宿命中才能遏制更多错误的发生……别再为我费心了。他嚅动着嘴唇，并没有清晰地念出声来。窗外的雨云愈发厚重，潮湿的风将一部分水线送进破损的窗洞，打湿了他的衣物。他仍然仰躺着不动，双眼几乎快闭拢了，及至吹拂而来的风里多出了稳定的拍打声，他才下意识撑起眼睑，望见外侧的夜色间嵌入了一个凝实的影子。

是鲁路修。身上套着样式稍稍有些夸张的古老礼服，拍打着宽大蝠翼，悬停在能从破损的窗口清晰看到室内场景的高度上。吸血鬼的双眼里闪烁着不安定的血芒，面上却浮着近似温柔劝慰的微笑。“我们完全可以一起想办法的，你知道吗？”他缓声说，伸出双手来拍打了几下隔在空气间的无形壁障，“稍微协作一下，没准里应外合就能把这玩意儿拆掉。话说回来，当年困住你的禁制那么不靠谱，就连两个未成年的吸血鬼都能毁掉好一部分，现在你还有什么可担心的呢？”

他无法将手掌穿入此处，看样子除特定样本外其它活物的通行也都受限了。朱雀发觉自己思考这些事时冷静得可怕，或说他已经开始让多余的情绪沉寂下去了。办不到的，他想，我已经验证过了。那个幽灵的力量远超出普通的魂魄，以其自身为核心构建的结界被限制在这么狭小的范围里，强度自然高得离谱，而且必然从构建时起便防范到了本土的应对方式。吸血鬼是不可能单凭自身的存在就将其凿开的，至于别的咒法……

鲁路修将双手按在空中，口中吟唱起一小段咒文。他的掌心先是亮起一重血色，又迅速向黑暗转化而去，如纯粹的影子凝聚而成的涡旋。朱雀勉强挪动了胳膊，缓缓坐起身来，无神地注视着眼前的光景。这桩尝试并没有持续多久，很快那涡旋毫无征兆地消散了，而施法的吸血鬼闷哼了一声，就连身后的翅翼都僵停了片刻，好在那对翅翼恢复拍打的速率时他还没有坠落太多。他重新攀升回原本的高度时气息不太平稳，而原本隐去行迹的幽灵缓缓从空中浮现出来。死者停驻在与他相同的高度上，半透明的身躯模糊了他的一部分形廓，以及他迅速转为阴沉的脸色。

“……哎呀。”幽灵的声音里带着一丝戏谑，“我还以为你会再谨慎一点呢。”

 

不出所料，鲁路修的努力没有取得任何成效，就像自己之前的暴力做法一样。

头一个晚上朱雀还停留在窗边，之后他逃避似地从那个缺口的前方离开了，毫无意义地摆弄屋内仅存不多的完好物件，毁掉已经损坏的另一些，或者独自蜷缩在某个许久无人居住的房间里，茫然望着自己赤红的掌心。他花上许久去沉睡，又准确地在吸血鬼每一次造访这永恒牢笼时醒来，然而他不会主动前去与对方相见。

可他还是知道对方每一次尝试的经过和结果，V.V.会强制性地让他知道，或是用言语转述、或是直接在虚空中投映出一方无声的默片。法术，解咒道具，厚重的古魔文书，符文石摆就的小型阵法，或是更为直接的攻击——没有作用。吸血鬼会乘着夜色前来，在十一月里愈发寒凉的风中四处探析，上上下下研究结界构成并尝试破解，可惜他所更换的每一种新方法都以失败告终。有时他会用传音魔法向内喊话，宣告自己的到来或请求受困者的配合，或不过是要求对方露面让他确认平安。而朱雀只是听着，仰躺在尚未化为灰烬的地毯或床铺上沉默不语，因幽灵在他上空露出的意味深长的笑容而感到一丝焦躁。

他昏睡的时间愈来愈长，重新积攒起一些气力，却在清醒过来之后也不愿使用。一日、三日、整整一周，十日、半月、然后更长。鲁路修前来的间隔也愈来愈长了，朱雀反而松了口气，可同时又免不得有些失落。他原想让诸多情绪继续沉寂下去，然而至今为止的不断来访让他无法真正平静相待。为此幽灵露出的笑容更加满意了，比起平静无抵抗的态度来说，显然还是挣扎煎熬的样本看上去更有趣些。

进一步摸清V.V.的想法已经毫无意义了，需要探究的是鲁路修的想法。打从月中开始，那吸血鬼前来时会驻足在某扇偏门边，向内轻声讲述一些联合会成员以及同他们打交道的人类的近况。娜娜莉就他的生日礼物给他回了感谢信，阿妮娅刚刚结束了一次位于中欧的任务，基诺开始从联合会渠道接下委托了，塞希尔空降到庄园来气势汹汹地打劫了一次更多血包库存、天知道她是怎么独自找过来的。根据知情者传递的情报，阿瓦隆方面将那起V.V.指名的陷阱委托标记为警告状态，即使他超出任务期限或没完成指定项目也不会向他追责。亚瑟看上去还是老样子，入冬之后毛好像稍微厚实了一点，至于C.C.——她也在帮忙研究怎样让他脱困。

来访者讲述得愈多，朱雀便愈发困惑。为什么？他想。你反复前来的理由，将这些告知于我的理由。我开始动摇的理由。他用冷水拍打自己的面颊，坐在熄灭的壁炉边发怔，或是在吸血鬼离去后才前去留出缺损的窗洞边，自那里眺望外界的一小方天空。此后他又常常回到那片爆发一次后留下的狼藉光景中，触摸那片依然存在的无形壁障好叫自己尽快死心。然后终于在某一个夜晚，大抵是在距离鲁路修首次前来将近一月的时候，那个已有五日没出现过的吸血鬼拍打着翅翼出现在窗前，张开手掌隔着壁障印上了他的掌心。

“我不知道你在躲避什么。”鲁路修说。

吸血鬼的神情隐隐有些愤怒，也有些失落。任谁在经历了整月的冷落后都会如此。然而他说话的口吻仍是平和的，他的双眼自夜色中望来，想要索取一个答案。他用力摁着手指，指尖几乎与另一侧的指尖弯钩相触。朱雀轻叹了一声，以同样平和的口吻相应：

“我在躲避更多错误。”

“你认为过去的百余年里你的存在和生活方式都是错误的吗？”吸血鬼骤一下拔高了声调，“这可是很严重的指控，先生。你在指责我也是这错误中的一部分。”

受困者下意识地缩回手掌，脚跟也向后退了半步。鲁路修没有撤回手掌，他的双眼又开始闪烁不安定的血芒了。“……我觉得我这阵子以来的飞行时长抵得上过去半个世纪了。”他咬着牙说，“我也开始累了，朱雀，所以让我们把话说明白些。你实际经历了什么，你告诉我的和没告诉我的全部真相，我没有权利进行评判，V.V.也没有。”他分明没有同受困者讲上几句话，但他却像是已然察觉到对方的想法了一般。他扯起一抹僵硬的笑，眼神也变得冰冷了几分。“但你想知道我是怎么认为的吗？如果你认为你离开过去的牢笼是一个错误，而你只是在试图修正它——那么我就是这个错误的起始。”

什么——不。朱雀愕然抬头，下意识地想要出口反驳，声音却哽在了喉咙里。不是出于胆怯，只是出于连日来的沉默不语所留下的惯习。他刚刚奋力挤出一个单音，鲁路修已经毫无停顿地说了下去。“试着来否认我吧，这也好过否认你自身。”窗外的吸血种冷笑道，“说什么命中注定都是动听的谎话，说要还我个人情也是毫无必要的，因为我是灾祸，是打乱命运的意外，是把你变得更为不幸的根源。如果你要将过往自由的年岁都论证为‘错误’，那么这才是你应当得出的结论。归罪给我吧，憎恨我吧，你知道这才是事实。”

不。朱雀用嘴唇拼凑出字形。他用力摇了摇头，想说这不是我所想的，尽管推罪于别人是更加轻松的选择，然而不该是你、不会是你的。他试图发声时，鲁路修也向他摇了摇头。吸血鬼的掌心又一次凝聚起深邃黑暗组就的涡旋，涡流所侵蚀的范围远比他首次尝试时更为广阔。他的指尖和唇角都渗出鲜血，敞开的长外衣间露出的垫内白衬也被殷红所染。他的气息在迅速衰减，双眼却愈发明亮了。“如果我没有去到那里，没有与你相识，没有让你去结识外面的世界，那就什么都不会改变吧？”他轻声道，“那就是此刻的你所希望的事吧？”

涡旋没有消失，而是裹入了奇异的流光。就在他话音落下的一瞬，失败的湮灭转向为剧烈相斥，爆裂在巨大声响中发生，原本悬浮在外蝠翼招展的身形被无声无息地击退了、消失在黑暗夜色里，没有多留下一句告别。

在那场小型风暴消散后，朱雀将抬起遮挡的手肘放下，目光敏锐地触及溅入室内地板上的零星红痕。他半跪下身，指尖探入地毯焦枯空洞间寻觅到洒落的殷红，近乎恐慌地触摸那犹有余温的血渍。他嘶声唤了一次对方的名字，没有得到任何回应。离去了，远走了，夜里的访客终止了这趟行程，回去修复好伤势再作打算或不再前来——其实后者才是更好的选择。然而他感到胸腔当中团聚起了新的愤怒，为无法言明解释的自己，为那令自己无法开口的软弱，为过往被罪孽所歪曲的命途——为这愚蠢的笼子。他半跪在地低沉喘息，让血渍染入自己的指腹纹路。幽灵的声音在他身后响起，轻慢恶意比任何时候都更浓郁。

“你知道吗？我开始觉得这样下去也不错了。”幽灵以一副戏谑腔调玩味道，“你认为我花多长时间能够看到故事的结局呢？一年、十年、半个世纪，还是更久？你们重逢的时间统共才多久呢？就算加上早年相处的时间，其实也算不得太长吧？你觉得鲁路修总共能坚持多久，嗯？——把就算远超出常人但也并非无限的时间和精力耗在大可花上一段时间去遗忘掉的家伙身上？”他靠近了，自空中拂来一阵不祥的冷风，大抵是想仔细些观察藏品此刻的表情。蹲地的鬼种在血渍间缓缓摩挲着指尖，沉默良久后停顿在一处，渐渐抬起了眼睛。

“我觉得这不是一个‘故事’。”他冷声道，“即使它是，我也不想让你看到它的结局。”

 

是从什么时候起呢——火焰又开始燃烧了。从四肢百骸间汇聚而来，从心脉中流淌而出，循着每一次呼吸而淬炼周身。他望着静谧夜色，任由身躯被愈发炽热的烈焰所侵占了去，浮出体表让周身衣物都无声无息化为焦炭。火焰自他足下弥漫开来，顺沿可燃着的织物一路铺展而去。

他在这时笑了，起初还相当低微，而后陡然拔起一个尖利高度。他的周身蓦然腾起一片火海，将各处定格的、残破的、不会老化也无法修复的物件吞噬而入。他缓慢回首，在火光缭绕中寻见飘浮的幽灵，童稚面容上混合着赞赏和惊愕。而后他哂笑着垂下眼睑，指尖勾爪用力抠入地面，轻而易举地捣碎了一部分石屑。

“是啊，不能忘记这点呢。”他轻声道，“那时是由你来赋予我的自由，怎么能这么轻易就被别的杂碎夺走呢。”

他逐渐加深呼吸，体内淌流的火焰像要喷薄而出，渗透他的双眼与头骨，叫他所持的视野明晰入微。他的肢骨在逐渐变形，肢端变得如兽类般粗实有力，原本浮出赤色的皮肤逐渐蒙上黑红，不祥火焰似的纹路自肢端一路烧灼至本作常人观的躯干，将剩余的皮肤都浸染得晦暗了几分。他的怒火还在持续燃烧，潜伏于躯体中的力量也在继续攀升。他伸展肢体时如野兽般趴伏在地，陡然迸出一声长啸。

风暴在烈焰中诞生了，狂怒着向牢笼中每一个尚还完好的角落席卷而去，桌椅、石栏和枝形吊灯都在支离破碎间燃着了。随后是震荡，叫地板和墙壁都摇晃起来，楼层间环形走廊的支撑结构也在开裂。过于强盛的力量，曾被预期到的灾厄，从未真正得以解放的本性——如今都在这火焰中复苏了，在经年累月的压抑后猛然爆发而出。他肢足蹬地，径自循着外墙在房屋中攀爬，手爪直接让墙纸、涂料和砖石碎屑从被结界固化的防护中剥离而下。

那么便是怪物吧。他漠然望着层层碎裂的屋内架构，让肢足勾爪与迸射而出的火焰一并将剩余的部分都化为残骸。如果说我曾经是不被期许的、一早死掉还比较好的怪物，在因你的作为而见识过更加广袤的世界之后，至少到现在已经拥有不被枷锁困住的理由了。错误的开端是在更早之前，早在一个婴孩无知觉地杀死自己的母亲时便注定了，如果说往后偏离束缚的轨迹仍是错误的话——也有我唯独不想否定的事情存在啊。

他在整栋房屋几乎被捣作空壳时陡然蹬动墙壁跃回曾经的中厅，深深呼吸后从野兽的身姿中直立起来。浓郁到化为实质烈焰的妖力向他周身贴合而来，织作可供蔽体的衣物外观。他直立着挺起腰脊，慢慢握紧掌心，周遭的炽炎凭空聚拢起来，在空中凝作巨大鬼爪的形状。他在那一刻又望见幽灵，死者半透明的形躯在来回飘游，看似是在狼狈躲避窜至空中的火光，面上神情却愈发狂热。“来吧。”幽灵说，“让我看看你究竟能做到哪一步。”朱雀望着那已逝者停驻于世间的影子，缓缓勾起嘴角。

“如你所愿。”

随后他仰首，从窗洞中望向外界阴沉而寒凉的、自由的天空，自胸腔中发出不似人声的巨大咆哮。炽炎所凝的鬼爪斜斜击向上方，抓挠在已然伤痕累累的外壁上，叫整方空间都为之震动。他等候着，注视着流窜的烈焰从每一道裂纹中弥漫开来，聆听着仅剩的空壳不堪重负的刺耳哀鸣。

——然后它坍塌了。

原本坚实无比的外壁，嵌套着结界的基底，将他封锁在内的牢笼，如寻常的脆弱建筑般在重击下轰然塌落。他驻足在废墟上，周身火焰还未散去，将残余的瓦砾也一寸一寸吞噬了。飘浮在高处的幽灵没了声息，半透明的身形减淡作一个朦胧的影子，仿佛随时都会化散在夜空当中。但他没有，一如即使已经到了这一步，牢笼的具体形态都已被毁去，某些无形的桎梏还蔓延在四周。幽灵轻轻嗤笑起来，向着驻足在地上的鬼种伸出手臂，就要张口宣告这一次的胜负结果，一个突然出现的声音将其打断了。

“我就想着你穿和服应该很好看。”那声音说。

在场的双方同时一惊，齐齐转首向声源处望去。理应已经重伤离去的吸血鬼从庭院里尚未被波及的梣树后方绕出脚步，手中捧着一团柔和光亮，露出一个介于不怀好意与胜券在握之间的诡异微笑。

 

罗洛弄来的道具大部分是用于“捕获”的，想要对付一个自身足够强大而且通常还溜得很快的幽灵没什么作用——仅限于一般情况。当前的情况是那位已死的问题伯伯本身就是结界的构成核心，从魔力流通上进行判断的话可以得出这个结论。在过去的近一个月里，鲁路修登门拜访的时间远不及他躲在附近悄悄观察的时间长。V.V.不是总待在那里，看样子他的距离远近与结界稳定程度没什么干系，这是无视空间距离而基于灵魂进行直接传导的建构方式，但要是灵魂的力量本身被封锁住了——嗯哼。

在大致摸清朱雀所处的困境实质后，他去找C.C.帮了个小忙，那位通常都会找他多少敲诈点代价的魔女这回痛痛快快地答应下来，对于他从便宜弟弟那里拿来的幽灵捕捉道具进行了一点儿升级改造。“我还是很乐意给V.V.多找点麻烦的。而且那家伙要是一直不回来，亚瑟就没有合适的玩具了。”她嘴上是这么说的，实际干起活儿来一点没怠慢。

所以，总之，他把改造过的水晶球存放在匣子里，匣子藏在包里，包带挎在肩上，包身藏在外套里侧，硬挨了一次魔力反噬，指望在V.V.疏忽大意的时候进行一次偷袭——反正这次不成功就换种办法再来下一次。C.C.经手改造的小道具不少，他还有很多次机会尝试。话又说回来，他这番即兴表演也不全是在装相，就朱雀一直对自己避而不见的行为，他确实很是生气，哪怕他多少推测出了一些缘由也没法完全消火。于是鲁路修借机发泄了一顿，完事后躲回一旁等待合适的时机。根据他对V.V.的了解，这种时候应该正在幸灾乐祸之类的……

……嗯？

“不是吧。”刚从包里掏出匣子、并将它夹在臂弯里继续掏存放其中的道具的吸血鬼目瞪口呆道，“我的本意并不是使激将法啊。”

在好一阵令人牙酸的沉闷响动后，他眼睁睁看着不断从每个门窗缝隙中冒出火焰的一整栋屋子被拆成了零碎。他在那一刻忽然醒过神来，意识到这种天赐良机可不能用于发愣。他努力平复了一下心神，启动了封印咒式，并在适当的时候出声引来注意。因结界遭受强行冲撞而变得薄弱无比的魂体在回过头来的一瞬间便迅速淡化了形廓、明显是察觉到了他的意图而想要逃逸，然而很不幸，这回反噬是完完全全落在构建结界的罪魁祸首身上了。

宛如被无形的风所裹挟，那浅淡的灵魂随着场地间残余的结界力量一道被抽取而来，悉数涌入朦朦发亮的透明球体中，叫内里多出一缕淡淡烟雾。在咒式终止后，原本属于魔力的微光便黯淡下去了，取而代之的是更为不安定的、属于魂体本身的光亮。鲁路修把封印道具在手中翻滚了几道，仔细检查过后满意地点点头，而球体当中隐约映出一张尺寸缩小版的童稚脸孔，因生气而略微扭曲着。

“你阴我？！”

“愿赌服输嘛，V伯伯。”鲁路修心平气和道，“你能到处惹祸，也得允许我们反击啊。”

他反手将水晶球塞进匣子，这才慢慢向火焰缭绕的废墟走去。在他的注视下，火焰慢慢消退了，向伫立其中的那个身影收缩而去，逐渐敛于无形。那应当是枢木朱雀，他直觉如此，尽管对方此刻的模样甚至与他先前所知的鬼貌都不完全相同。鬼种暴露在外的肢端呈出暗调黑红，面部的肤色相比平日而言更为晦暗，原本仅在额角与眼尾挑开的血色纹路如今扩散至大半面颊，一路蔓延至颈间后没入衣物。他的嘴唇裂开的程度更宽了，两小枚锋利獠牙清晰可见。他的双眼嵌入一片漆黑，虹膜转为赤色，额前尖角比从前更长、顶端锋锐得如同能够刺穿胸膛的利器。他的身躯包裹在一袭和式着装里，着物外披着黢黑羽织，边角上燃烧着火焰般的暗纹，扣入耳垂的黑色圈环上也隐约浮起一重诡异血光。那副模样已经完全迥异于寻常人类了，然而——吸血鬼挠了挠鼻翼，踏着明焰熄灭后的余烬向他走去——和之前一样并不难看。在拂去畏惧的成分之后，应当是更容易叫人着迷的。

我是不是太容易对危险的事物着迷了呢，鲁路修兀自反思了一会儿。他走至朱雀身畔，留意到对方的神情，那是一副忐忑得近乎不知所措的样子。鲁路修将目光短暂挪开，从对方的角度环视了一下周围景象。不出所料，他压根没找着多少完好得能辨识出原本用途的零部件，不论是室内装潢还是别的什么。

“哇哦。”在为这破坏力大小惊叹了一会儿之后，鲁路修慢吞吞地说，“你是不是该买新手机了？”

“恐怕不止是新手机。”朱雀咕哝着答道。

他的声音和说话的方式都没有变化，这让鲁路修的紧张感减退了许多。“嗯……如果你每次都要损失一大半装备，我就理解你的佣金为什么花起来那么快了。”鲁路修评价道，旋即小幅度向他挤了挤眼睛，“虽然我觉得这次应该是特例，是吧？”

朱雀没有如他所愿承诺“是的，以后不会闹得这么夸张了”，而是犹疑地嚅动着嘴唇，完全鬼化的暗色眼睛里跳动的血焰也不甚安定。“你没事了？”他小声问。鲁路修愣了一秒，旋即在他的面前翻覆空闲的手掌、又随意抓握了两下，示意自己的手上并没有遗留伤痕。

“健健康康。”他说。

“最后一次反噬的时候，你看上去很不好。”朱雀低声说。鲁路修耸起肩膀，为自己的小伎俩确实没出现破绽而感到满意，但也意识到自己得尽快解释清楚免得对方放心不下。

“血是真的，虚弱是我装的。反噬归反噬，也不是不能化解。我那个幽灵伯伯很强是不错，可我也没那么弱。”他轻快道，“至于真血……也不全是我的啊，这年头的吸血鬼不都随身常备血袋吗。稍微加工处理一下，改变浓稠程度和气味，再用上一点小小的魔法手段，拿来耍花样骗人——不好意思，骗幽灵——还是很好使的。要不是我演了那么一出，他大概也没那么容易放松警惕。”

匣子里的水晶球闪烁了一下，自球体内部发出一阵嘀嘀咕咕的咒骂声，鲁路修挑起眉梢，手头“啪”一下利落地盖上了顶盖。多余的吵闹消失了，他满意地舒了口气，将匣子塞回到肩包里头。而后他才重新抬头，留意到对方的神色微妙地有些纠结。“你这是什么表情，”他眨了下眼，“你在盼着我受伤还是怎么的。”

朱雀安静地望了他一会儿，赤色虹膜中跳曜的血焰渐渐平和下来了。“我是在想，如果你不幸像之前那样失血虚弱的话，我可以让你取用一些我的血。”将血肉作为力量本源的妖鬼轻声道，“用我第一次给你成功供上血时的方式。”

你的道歉方式真的烂透了，鲁路修想。然而连日来的奔波忙碌和担忧仿佛陡一下找到了宣泄口，令他忍不住鼻子一酸，忽然间再说不出什么怪罪的话语。愚蠢而自说自话，他想，你或者我都是。把自己藏起来也好，想要打破规制也好，归根结底都是不愿失去更多罢了。

“你现在也可以。”他回答道，“要我不露出尖牙也可以。”

他探出指尖，描摹对方面上的纹路，从眼尾扫至颧骨，尾指勾刮着触及唇角。然后，就像他们首次在困境中触及彼此时那样，鼻尖相碰又沿边错开，调整到合适的角度，让嘴唇挨蹭在一块儿。朱雀向他倾过身来，谨慎又热切地予他以亲昵厮磨，让他能够将一两声抑制不住的呜咽藏匿在唇舌交叠间悄悄化散。他们在唇分后还拥抱着彼此，鲁路修闭目喘息着，感受着从对方身躯上传递而来的热度，将冬夜的寒冷全然驱散了。

片刻后他听得一声含糊嘟哝，近在咫尺，从刚刚亲吻过自己的嘴唇间漏出来。“你还是把牙露出来吧。”朱雀说，声音里裹着浓重的无奈，“这回好像玩大发了，力量一次性提升太多胀得我有点难受。现在让你多吸点血补充体力应该也没关系。”

“呃。”鲁路修说。

他松开抱住对方的胳膊，改而按住肩膀，仔仔细细地打量一番后没忍住“噗”了一下。他的鼻子还有些发酸，然而他已经在上弯嘴角了。“……想吃点什么吗？”他试探着问，“既然你在邀请我用餐，我也得有所准备才行。不能只让你空着肚子啊，是吧？”

他在朱雀局促地蹙起眉头时笑出声来，搂住对方的脖子再度凑近，结结实实地印回自己的嘴唇，然后不客气地咬了下去，叫烟雾一般暖热熏香的血液一点一点浸透味蕾，逐渐流淌至自己的喉中。


	17. 结题：想要进行未来长远规划该怎么办呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “通常来说还是要早作准备的，如果实在没法拿定主意，就先划出一小段时间来朝那个方向尝试一下。反正我们可以活很久嘛，时间是相当充足的，也有足够多的机会去进行尝试。”

“我被叫去问话了，人类官方系统内部对亚人类事务专门部署的联络官。”他们的魔女主席坐在她的办公桌后方，满脸都写着不高兴，“你们搞出来的好事，啊？警方记录上暂时写作‘火灾’了，实际上谁都看得出来普通的火灾哪怕是燃气爆炸都不至于把一整栋房子拆碎成那样。”

在她训话的时候，刚把破格提升的力量消化完毕不久的鬼种已经恢复作平日里正常示人的外观，老老实实地垂首站在办公桌前，苦笑着向她赔罪。鲁路修站在他身旁，安慰性地拍了拍他的肩膀，同时向魔女横过去一眼示意她别说得太过火了。“你不都摆平了吗。”鲁路修说，“你辛苦归辛苦，不要借题发挥啊。”

C.C.反瞪过来一眼，嘟囔了一小声“不知好歹”。“算了。考虑到你这次也是受害者，我就不要你交罚金了。”然后她重新看向朱雀，摇着头下了指示，“去档案室坐班一周，把里头的归档完整更新一遍。鲁路修也去帮忙。”

“唉啊。”朱雀垂着头应下了。

魔女主席对他的配合态度表示满意，一挥手给自己已经清空的茶杯里添满了新的热茶。“幸好还有个结界挡着，不然你爆发这一下乐子可大了去了。”她拖过方糖罐，往茶杯里拌了三大块，然后举起茶匙来比向站立在桌前的鬼种，“这次的损失在可接受范围内，但也就是这次。现在举起手对我发誓‘我再也不敢在不列颠岛范围内闹出这么大或者比这更大的动静了’。”

“我觉得应该不会了。”朱雀小声说，“这种灾难性的亲戚问题应该不会太多吧？”

他看向鲁路修。鲁路修移开了视线。主席办公室里陷入了长达半分钟的静默，随后朱雀悲伤地长叹了一口气。鲁路修依然将目光黏在天花板上，仿佛对挂在那里的一块蜘蛛网装饰产生了浓厚的兴趣。话说回来，那真的是装饰吗？还是这地方确实有太久没打扫了？

他正打算象征性地对着办公室里的浮尘打个喷嚏时，C.C.又开了口。“别太勉强。”她对着朱雀说，语气里充满了怜悯，“有问题可以找我求援，我会给你打折的。”

 

话说回来，鲁路修还真不确定以后会不会出现别的亲戚问题，毕竟吸血鬼家系几乎都可以往上追溯大几百年然后再往旁支追溯好几代，最后牵扯出一堆看着谱系都不见得能理清楚的麻烦事。在档案室里帮工的时候，他将这些自己好像曾说过的问题又万般诚恳地提醒了朱雀一次。他们一齐核对着目录，而亚瑟跑过来给他们添乱，不客气地咬了好几下朱雀的手指头。后者没有露出平时被猫欺负时一贯露出的忧虑表情，而是微笑着挠了挠猫下巴。亚瑟傲慢地“喵”了一声，纡尊降贵地在他指间的牙印上舔了舔，随后一摆尾巴跳开了。

类似的善意还有不少，好比说娜娜莉在电话里宣称圣诞节假期回家时要给他一个大大的拥抱，如果他愿意去学校探望她的话这个拥抱还可以提前一些。罗洛依然像之前那样小心地避着他走，在不幸跟他碰上头时看起来不太高兴，但姑且还是捏着鼻子规规矩矩地跟他打了招呼，在他象征性地道了声谢之后惊得躲进了影子，小半天后才重新冒出头来向他回了句“别客气”，并严正声明自己帮忙完全是看在鲁路修亲自进行委托的面子上。至于塞希尔和罗伊德——根据去阿瓦隆办事处跑了一趟的雇佣兵本尊的说法——明显热情过头了，虽然他认为他们表现得这么大惊小怪有很大一部分是因为更职业化的理由，毕竟如果登记在案的成员在审查出问题的委托上栽跟头，显然会影响该佣兵组织的行业名声。

总之各方面形势良好，鲁路修满意地点了点头。临近年末和圣诞假期，阿什弗德商会方面陷入了每年最忙碌的时段，米蕾在工作事务外骚扰自己的次数明显变少，距离娜娜莉回家来度假的日子也很近了。需要操心的问题变少了，也不需要像之前那样东奔西走头疼于破解结界的方法，他得以静下心来思考另一些变化。好比说，虽然他在前阵子坚持不懈地敲打结界屏障时就已经察觉到了自己的想法，但某些问题要不要付诸于实践、以及以何种方式进行实践还值得商榷。

他从朱雀那里掏出了不少自己先前不知道的细节，这使得他愈发满意于自己截至目前为止采取的措施。想把别人做成景观球的家伙就该自己也被字面意义上地塞进球里试试，他这么评价道，换得当事妖鬼的无奈摇头。还有一些难以明确谈及的部分是什么呢？对这场闹剧感到愤怒的缘由，想要将对方从困境中拉扯出来的缘由，看不过眼或是单纯地不愿失去，又一度因对方的消极应对而更为气恼。而你还是对我进行了回应，他想，甚至是以远远超出了我的预期的方式——如果说这的确意味着什么。

转折出现在圣诞节将至时。吸血鬼的宅邸里不庆祝圣诞节，但为了迎接新年的到来，他们姑且还是认真地将房屋里里外外打扫了一番。鲁路修在完成自己的部分之后跑进藏书室休息，顺便给没有耗费体力拍打翅膀上下而是规规矩矩踩着梯子爬上爬下的罗洛搭了把手。时间临近午夜，没过多久朱雀也出现了，探头问他需不需要准备用餐。而鲁路修在转过头去的一瞬间，意识到某个水晶球就摆放在临近的书架上，雾气氤氲，闪闪发亮。

他“呃”了一声，眼睁睁看见很少跑来藏书室的鬼种瞪圆了眼睛。“你居然没把它砸了吗？”朱雀讶异道。正踩着梯子擦拭上层书架摆件的罗洛被他骤然拔高的声音震得脚下一滑，慌忙探出翅膀扑棱了两下稳住重心。鲁路修抓了抓后脑勺，挤出一抹僵硬的笑。

“这个嘛……”

“是砸了就会让里头关着的东西跑出来还是怎么的？”

“……倒不是，载体砸碎的话他也会跟着消亡……”

“那是因为这东西不太好弄碎？”朱雀扬起眉毛，大踏步走上前来，伸手把它从底座上拿了过去，“我来试一下能不能直接用火烧了——”

“这里到处都是书！”罗洛尖叫起来，并不很宽阔的翅膀拍打得更快了。他一副神经紧张的模样紧盯着朱雀，后者则用力把水晶球捏在了掌心里。鲁路修叹了口气，发觉对方这副若无其事说些可怕的话的做派真是一点没变。他拽住朱雀的手腕，示意对方放松点，也别在这种时候吓唬小孩。

“……行了。”他劝解道，“放回去吧，罗洛还要擦呢。”

朱雀哼了一声，一脸不情愿地把球体搁回到底座上。水晶球里冒出一张小小的人脸，表情阴沉地盯着他们瞧。罗洛尽可能迅速地擦拭完上面多出的指印，随后逃也似地飞速离开书架，尖着嗓子说剩下的部分自己后半夜再做。后天转化来的年轻吸血鬼很快跑出了藏书室，留下更年长的两个不同种的亚人类面面相觑。朱雀依然扬着眉毛，面上表情比起不高兴或失望来说更多的是诧异。

“我以为你想把他抹杀掉来着。”

“我解释过了，之前我是觉得干掉他比捉住他更容易，不过既然已经捉住了那就这样吧。”鲁路修解释道，“放在没什么隐私的书房里当一盏节能环保小夜灯还是挺好使的。现在是打扫嘛，平时阅读的时候并不需要这么亮。”

朱雀张开了嘴。“啊？”

“虽然要记得施法让他保持静音状态，不然就会——”

鲁路修伸手向水晶球摆件一挥，如同揭开一层无形轻纱。困在里头的幽灵立刻爆发出一连串的尖声咒骂，好一部分甚至是几世纪前的陈旧发音，措辞之丰富语速之快让朱雀目瞪口呆。大约半分钟后，鲁路修重新一挥手，让水晶球恢复了安静，也让映在水晶球里的小小面孔看上去更阴沉了。

“——像这样。”鲁路修完成了解说，无奈地耸了下肩膀，“作为一个已经死了几百年的家伙来说，他还真活泼啊。”

他从书架转向朱雀，朱雀一脸微妙地盯着他，这让吸血鬼纠结地摸了摸鼻子。“别用这副表情看着我。”鲁路修咕哝道，“我不管你是想替我松口气说能不要同族相残还是不要干这码事省得将来后悔，还是想谴责我不考虑你的感受就自己决定这么做……”

“事实上，他是你的长辈，”朱雀插嘴道，“我本来就没有对你的决定说三道四的权利。”

“……都跟我的意图挨不上边。”鲁路修说。他们交换了一个眼神，同时哑然失笑。随后鲁路修侧倚到书架上，尽可能维持着平静表情地抱起了胳膊。“我不希望你有什么心理负担，所以我会把我的想法告诉你。”他缓慢道，“如果你在听完之后依然觉得不太妥当，届时我会考虑你的意见。”

许是听出了他话语中的郑重意味，朱雀在安静了片刻后才定定望着他再度开口。“那么，你为什么要将他留下来呢？”

来了，鲁路修想。有点措手不及，本该换个更合适的时间，但既然已经这样了，也是时候拿定主意了。他深吸了一口气，缓缓平吐出来，叠在臂弯里的手指抠住了衣袖。“唔。”他含糊发声，“虽然我不是很在乎传统，不过根据某部分传统……吸血鬼在缔结血誓时需要有长辈在场念诵一部分祝词。如果长辈都已亡故，平辈但更为年长的亲族也行。如果整个家系都没有比自己更为年长的同族了，至少也需要摆放一张父辈的画像，然后找个比自己年长的代理人来念。”在客观解释过后，他轻轻吁气，慢慢找回了声音里的踏实感。“我是在考虑，如果真有那么一天的话，把那个水晶球塞进一具炼金术人偶当驱动核心混过仪式好像也不错。比额外找代理人要省事，变数也更少。”

“我不觉得这样做的变数会更少。”朱雀怀疑地看了眼书架上的水晶球，“我觉得他——等等，你刚刚是在说……”

他将目光转回来，半张着嘴陷入了呆滞状态。鲁路修感到有些好笑，连胸腔中皱缩着的紧张感都淡去了几分。“我可没把话说死，我说的是‘如果’。”他装模作样地板起了脸，“毕竟某个冒失鬼在住进来第一天就跟我求婚了，还自称除了时机很糟之外没有哪里不对——”

“我的原话不是那样吧？！”

“——我也不得不多作考虑了啊。”他对着叫屈的朱雀撇了下嘴角，“别误会，我还没答应下来呢，只是在提前做准备罢了。我在很多方面都是未雨绸缪，你该知道的。”

“……我明白了。”朱雀说。他脸上的呆滞表情褪去了，取而代之的是一种大半浸入放空状态的恍惚感。鲁路修怀疑地看了他一眼，伸手在他眼前晃了几下。

那双眼睛现在又是青碧的冷玉颜色了，目光随着他的手掌摆动而微微闪烁着。于是鲁路修轻轻咳了一声，将嗓子里突然出现的一点儿阻塞感给清理干净。“不过，当然了，如果不涉及血誓这种需要慎重考虑的环节，联合会认证的那种普通契约书就算提前签了是没什么关系的，反正想撕毁也能做到。”他尽可能以平和镇定的口吻说，“或者如果连这都算太快了，那么还有一个备选项是我们当前所使用的普通人类的伪装身份，你要是觉得没问题的话，这几天我就能先致电理事会预约个提交材料的日期……”

“鲁路修。”朱雀声音微弱地打断他，“你是在向我求婚吗？”

藏书室内安静了好一阵，直到庄园的主人明确地点了头。“从鲁路修·兰佩路基的角度来说，是的。”他平静道，“而且我意识清醒，神智正常，更没有喝什么能让受害者说胡话的魔药。别把它想得太复杂，考虑到我们不出二十年就会再更换一次在人类社会的认证身份，一份由人类社会提供的婚姻契约认证也会在那时候失效，我认为像这样的短效尝试没什么大不了的。毕竟你看，我们都活得很长，以其中一些年头作为时限的尝试和普通人数月到一年的考核期差不多，而且这种临时生效的条款对于我们来说也缺乏根本性的约束力。”他将准备好的说辞一口气阐述了大半，原本绷着的一根弦渐渐放松了。“先以人类身份稍微体验一下婚姻生活，应该能够让我在选择与谁缔结血誓之前作出更加慎重的考虑。”他做完解释，结束陈词，垂下眼睑来等候对方的评判。朱雀先是咕哝出几个无意义的单音，旋即迸出了一小声不确切的轻笑。

“你可能还是有一些方面遗传自你父亲的嘛，像是能用这么客观的说法表达以结婚为前提的交往，听上去特别中肯但实际上特别不负责任。”

“对不起？”

鲁路修顿时就沉不住气了，相当不乐意地瞪向对方。朱雀当即举起双手来示意投降，眼神依然有些恍惚。“不，抱歉，我只是有些——”他喃喃道，面上表情变化了好几道，眉心也是蹙紧又放松了，末了单手捂住了前额，将双眼都遮挡到了暗处，“——唉，被你反将了一军啊。”

这和预先假设的场景不太一样，鲁路修懊恼地想，不管是时间还是地点还是开启这个话题的理由。他鬼使神差地就放弃了打个哈哈将水晶球的问题糊弄过去再找个安排更妥当的时间提之类的安全做法，结果就是他们大半夜空着肚子站在还没打扫完毕的巨大书房里，没有礼服，没有伴着烛光的正餐，就连戒指都没能随身带着。话虽如此，他也知道老一套的做法不是很必要，毕竟意外总是接连不断，而打从他们重逢以来，他差不多已经习惯这点了。

“我觉得你是得慎重考虑。”在他胡思乱想的时候，朱雀低声开了口，“毕竟你看，我是这么个容易招惹麻烦的体质。”

“事实上，大部分麻烦你都自己解决了。”鲁路修指出这点，“你还救了我一回。”

异乡的鬼种缓缓放下手，绿玉似的眼睛眨了一眨。“我不是吸血种，也很难被转化成吸血种。我没有接受过系统的天赋开发和相应训练，真要暴走起来也没法很好地自控，破坏力有多大你之前看过了。”他慢吞吞地说，“我不确定我值得这些，我是说，平等契约，互相依托的责任，还有更进一步的亲昵关系。我是说，我确实在期盼一些改变，也确实想要尝试，但我恐怕在很长很长的时间里都不能真正确定下来……”

“——枢木朱雀。”鲁路修咬牙切齿道，先前提起的一股劲差些被这番拖沓犹疑的话语给打磨没了。他距离陷入沮丧只有那么一点点了，手指在臂弯内侧掐得很紧，然后他被握住手腕拉开了交叠的手臂。他的手掌被体温更高的一方的暖热掌心覆住了，一并而来的还有写满双眼的温润笑意。

“……如果这些你都不介意，那么我的答案是‘我认为可行’。”他听见朱雀说，“你看，毕竟昏头昏脑先提出请求的一方是我，事到如今我也没有拒绝的余地。”

 

没有烛光，没有花束，没有随身藏在衣袋里的戒指，也没有单膝下跪的郑重询问。突如其来，过程不够正式，所指向的结果也不是象征着长久和美满的那一类。考核，过渡，一个改变的机会，短效的、测试性质更强的临时契约。无论从哪方面来看都不够格被重重书写一笔，却又着实是前所未有的经历。鲁路修大口喘气了两次，努力控制着自己的表情，想要自己别因顷刻间的大落大起而表现得过于失态。又一个出乎意料的开头，他想，就像在首次见面时便针锋相对，或在分离很久直至遥远往事都已模糊时才戏剧化地重逢，总是有些在当时看来不算特别好的经历。

事实上他现在还在懊丧于自己没能随身备着戒指这点。算不得特别贵重，和这次参考人类社会规制而拟定的临时契约的性质一样，只是人类工匠制作的普通小玩意儿，可是准备好了的东西没有不送出去的理由。稍晚些时他会记得重新拿出来的，必须、一定，等到他们一道回到卧室里去的时候。再怎么羞耻也得做。

然后，如果事情向好的方面进展，就像彼此陌生的孩童能够成为玩伴、久别重逢的旧识能够开启一段彼此都认同的浪漫关系，也许在一些时日之后，这桩“开端”看上去就没那么糟糕了。

他又神游了好一会儿，花了些时间才注意到朱雀正一脸微妙地看着旁边的书架，怪不得他没被带入什么进一步的动作里。“那个，鲁路修，”见他回过神来，朱雀犹犹豫豫地抬起头，下颌对向摆放在一旁忽明忽暗的水晶球轻轻一扬，“你的幽灵伯伯好像有话想说。”

鲁路修“呃”了一声，忽然间想起不知道哪年哪月的陈旧往事，一些偶然听得的逸闻。在他还是个小屁孩的时候，长久以来既没变过样子也没挪过位置的魔女主席跑来探访庄园，拉着当任家主的合法继承者闲聊天，毫不客气地嘲笑某个幽灵“见自己老弟约过那么多姑娘都没什么感想，结果真听说他要跟你老妈缔结血誓的时候脸色比刚死的尸体还难看”。他好奇心大起，一时手痒把静音效果解除了，紧接着便听得水晶球里爆发出一阵尖声叫喊：

“——别天真了，我下辈子也不会答应出现在你的誓约仪式上的……”

“别在意。”鲁路修心平气和道，立刻一挥手让被关的幽灵恢复到静默状态，“反正我也不打算考虑你的意见。”

然后他将一点儿残余的懊恼远远抛开，大笑着扑进了他的求婚对象怀里。


End file.
